Dragons race to the edge-the Dagur Hiccup episodes
by Icha icha Minato Kyuubi
Summary: The episoded that involved Dagur were slightly or more changed. The first three are different. What if Dagur changed already after he fled the Outcast prison and not in Enemy of my Enemy? And Hiccup wants to give Dagur a second chance...
1. Dragon eye of the beholder pt 1

Dragons race to the edge the Dagur /Hiccup version

Hello, this is my first try to write a fanfic in English. Its not my native tounge, so there will be sure a lot of grammar errors.

Its my version of "Dragon eye of the beholder", and some other chapters where Dagur is involved. What if the three years in Outcast prison changed Dagur already then and not after he fled the dragon hunters? Warning: can contain a bit mild M/M, later more.

Dragon eye of the beholder part 1

The story begins like the original with three years passed since the last encounter with Dagur on Outcast island. Since then the Berserker chief was in Outcast prison and under Alwins keep. Three long years-then he find a way to escape the hated prison.

"I wonder what has become of you, brother." Dagur grinned, as he saw the Outcast island vanish in the fog.

On Berk a lot of things have changed. So have the dragon riders. They all grew nearly up, Hiccup has become a young man at the age of eighteen.

He still dreams of discovering new dragon species, but there were no new ones find and Astrid told him, that maybe there was nothing more to discover.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the twins brought Trader Johann to Berk, when they find him on a piece of driftwood out in the ocean. Johann tells Hiccup and the others that Dagur has escaped prison and seized his ship. And that he want to steal all his wealth that he has stored at the old shipyard.

The gang wanted to go after Dagur, but Hiccup decided for himself that he wanted to go alone. He don't wanted to risk some of his friends life, he knew how dangerous Dagur was. And one person –and a dragon were able to hide much easier than a whole group.

So Hiccup and Toothless left Berk in the night and flew to the ship graveyard to look for the Reaper, a mysterious ship Trader Johann told him about.

Hiccup and Toothless explored the reaper, avoided some nasty Traps and in the Captains cabin they found a mysterious artifact, a tube with a stilysized dragon head in front.

"I wonder what this is…." he murmured.

And here my story begins.

Hiccup and Toothless had just ascended to the upper deck, when they spotted a familiar figure.

"Dagur!" Hiccup gasped. He hardly recognized the grown-up man before him. Clothed only in rugs, his hair ragged and his face scarred.

But before he and Toothless could react further-a snakelike black-yellow striped shadow soared in Hiccups direction, followed by a second-and a third!

"Giant eels!" shrieked Hiccup. In the next moment one of the long, snake-like fishes has bitten in his wrist and the boy staggered backwards form the impact of the trashing beast, hit the railing –and went overboard! Toothless roars in pain and fear-as the two other eels bite him several times into his legs, wings and his tail. ´He lost his balance and fell to the side, unable to get up fast enough again. Searing pain shot through his body.

Suddenly two daggers came whizzing through the air and pinned the eels on the deck, right behind their heads. Another eel who was able to jump out of the water on the deck of the Thanatos, got sliced in two by a sword. Toothless could only see a red haired shadow racing past him and leaping off board into the water! He tried to get to his feet again, but failed. He let out a whimper-who will save his rider now?

Hiccup was able to drive the eel away which has bitten his arm by stabbing the beast with his hunting knife. But he was slowly getting out of air and tried to get to the surface. But suddenly his right leg was grabbed by a tight winding and pulled him back to the ground again! Hiccup looked down and his eyes went wide in horror! An eel three times as big as the others, had his leg in his powerful coiled grip and don't want to let him go!

"Oh no! I will drown, if I am not able to free myself! And Toothless can´t help me he is afraid of eels!" Hiccup thought. The other eels have backed away at the sight of this big one.

The big eel fixed his prey with his cold eyes, his mouth with the sharp teeth ready to strike-when suddenly the snake-like body was torn away from Hiccup. The next moment someone was fighting the monstrous eel off.

"Dagur!"

Hiccup couldn't belive his eyes. It was the Berserk chief who are now attacking the beast with one of his daggers! He had grabbed the eel by one of his fins and stabbed the fish multiple times near the head and in his body. Blood started to seep in the water, Hiccup was trying to get his captured leg free, but his movements got slower and slower the more he got out of air.

Finally the eel let go of Hiccups leg and the convulsing body of the beast sank slowly to the ground.

Dagur looked around for Hiccup and found him floating lifeless around. The Berserks eyes widened in fear. He grabbed the limp body and swam to the surface as fast as he could.

"Quick! Pull them out!" Savage, Dagurs second in command shouted, as the Berserk chief broke through the surface. In the right arm he held the limp form of Hiccup to his body. A rope was thrown into the water, Dagur grabbed it and was pulled back on the ship.

Coughing he sank to the planks and looked at the boy.

"Brother?" Dagur nudged him lightly.

But Hiccup still hung limp and lifeless in his arms.

"Hiccup! Brother!" Dagur shouted and shook him. He started to panic, when Hiccup gave no signs of life and did not breathe.

"You must get the water out of him he has swallowed!" Savage told him.

"Yeah! Right!" nodded the Berserk chief, who came to his wits again. He laid Hiccup on the planks and began to press his Hands rhythmically and as careful as he could against his chest. "Come on…come on! Breathe! Don't let me down!"

Suddenly Hiccup began to cough and throw up Water. Dagur quickly turned him around so that he could better get rid of all the saltwater he swallowed.

"That's okay! Breathe deep and slowly. Good boy."

When no water came out anymore, the Berserk turned him around and looked in his face. Hiccups eyes were half-lidded, but focused.

"Hiccup, thank Thor, I thought I had lost you, brother!" Dagur sighed.

"I´m not your bro…" the last part was left unspoken, Hiccup body went again limp in the Berserks arms.

"He has lost his consciousness. He needs warmth and dry clothes. I take him into my cabin, you look for the dragon, Savage."

"Aye, chief." the second in command nodded.

When Hiccup opend his eyes again, he found himself lying in a bed. A soft woolen blanked and some furs were draped over him. He let his eyes wander and spotted Dagur who was standing before a table, looking at something. He couldn't see at what, but then he recognized his bag near him on the table, it contents spilled out over the plate.

Hiccup started to move, but then he realized that his peg leg was missing. His clothes too. Who stripped him?

"What in Thors Name.. where are my clothes?" he groaned and sat up. Dagur heard it and turned around. In his right Hand he held the Artifact! The artifact he decided to name "Dragon Eye", when he and Toothless made their way back to the deck of the Reaper.

"Hello, Brother! Finally in the land of the living again?"

"Wha-the Dragon eye!" Hiccup shouted and without warning he leaped of the bed. But he forgot that he was entangled in the blanked, so he fell in a heap with the crumbled blanket on the floor. "Give it back, Dagur!" he shouted and tried to get stand on his foot again.

"Easy, Hiccup. Let me help you-WOAH! Calm down, Brother!"

When Dagur reached for his arm and grabbed it to pull Hiccup up, the boy suddenly jumped up and grabbed for the Berserks arms, trying to wrestle the artefact from his Hand!

"Give it back! You don't know the worth of it! You will break it! I will not allow taking it from me and using it for your conquering plans!" Hiccup roared.

"Hey! I am only looking at it! I will not break it! –Hiccup! Stop struggling!" Dagur grumbled and put the Dragon eye back behind him on the table, before he accidently could drop it. Then he got a hold at Hiccups arms to stop the boy from wriggling and trashing around. When he saw the enraged face of the Hooligan heir, a sad look crossed his features. Did he hate him so much? Well, he sure had some reasons…

"Hiccup! Calm down! I saved your life! Don't panic! I will not hurt you or your dragon!" Dagur said in a calm voice. Finally the boy struggles became weaker and his eyes closed again. His leg gave in and the body of the younger male got limp again.

"Stupid boy! You need to rest and not trash around like a –Berserk? Heh, wanted to go berserk, little one?-Errhm…well, better I put you in the bed again."

Dagur picked up the limp form of Hiccups body and tucked him back in his bed.

"You should be more thankful, I saved you from this monster eel and you shot me this hated look and fought like you wanted to kill me! I hope you will be more peaceful when you are okay again." he grumbled. The berserker stood some time near the bed and observed the teen. Thor he has grown into a good-looking fine young man. Still scrawny, but his face was now more handsome than before three years when he saw him the last time. When the boy was still fifteen, Dagur always saw him a bit as "ugly duckling". But now…

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door open and Savage stood in the entrance. "I have treated the wounds of the dragon. He growled a lot and tried to bite me, but because of the eel poison he is too weak to attack. I muzzled him for our own safety." he said.

"Good. Keep an eye on the Nightfury. I will watch the boy. Set sail to the next island, I want to leave this creepy place as fast as possible."

"Yes, chief." Savage nodded and closed the door. Dagur could hear him shouting orders and a few moments later he felt the ship moving through the waves.

"Uuuh…. Oh Thor! How long was I out?" Hiccup groaned when he woke up again. He was alone in the cabin, no sign of Dagur.

"Dragondung! I must have got unconscious again when I fought Dagur!" Hiccup grumbled. Then he spotted the plate near the bed. A piece of bread, some smoked fish and an apple lay on it. A cup of water stands next to the dish. And on purpose his stomach began to rumble.

"Uh-I am very hungry. And the food is not poisoned, I think." Hiccup murmured and took the plate in his lap. While he ate, he scanned the cabin. The Hooligans clothes and prostethic were lying over a chair at a corner on the other side of the room. But where was his bag? And the Dragon eye? And Toothless? What happened to him? He started to eat faster.

When the Hooligan has finished his meal and wanted to get up to get his clothes, the door went open and Dagur got in. Behind him two of his men carried a large wooden tub filled with steaming water.

"Okay, put it here. –Good." ordered the berserk chief.

The two berserks then left the cabin and closed the door.

"Oh you are awake, brother. Feeling better? I saw you have eaten what I have prepared for you. Good boy." Dagur smiled.

"Where is Toothless?" growled Hiccup and turned to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Got a few nasty bites from this big eels, but Savage is looking over him and tended the injuries. Don't worry, he will soon be okay again. The poison from this water snakes is not dangerous.-Sneaky little things, aren't they? They even jump on boats to get their prey. But the Nightfury was a bit too much for them. He blasted them to Hel before he got unconscious." Dagur told his guest.

"And where is my bag? And the Dragon Eye?"

"Stored in a safe place." Dagur smiled and pointed to a big wooden chest. "Nothing to worry about."

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup growled.

"What? Saving your life? Let my Second look for your dragon and ordering him to tend his injuries?"

"Yeah. Last time you tried more than one time to kill Toothless and me!"

"That was three years ago."

"Right. And I think there must be a lot of hate in you against us!"

"These three years in Alwins prison-gave me a lot to think. To think-why you not even one time visited me!-No, nonono, bad joke, okay. Alwin don't allow visitors."

Dagur walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Ewww, you reek!" grumbled Hiccup and scrunched his nose. "Like Gobber, when he diddnt wash for months!"

"Still did not get the time to take a bath. But look, we have moored near an island to fetch fresh water." Dagur said and pointed to the tub.

"Then go take bath finally! –But first get me my clothes and my peg leg back! And my bag with the dragon eye! And then I want to take a look at Toothless!"

"Deal. But I give you the Dragon eye how you called it back later." the berserker grinned and laid Hiccups clothing on the bed. The boy began dress himself, while Dagur took off his belt. After putting his peg leg on he walked towards Dagur.

"Finally I can get rid of this old rugs! They are nearly falling apart!" grumbled Dagur and handed Hiccup a dirty rug, that was once had been a leather shirt. The boy scrunched his nose, picked it with his fingertips and threw it in an empty crate. The rest of the clothing followed, except the boots.

"Finally!" Dagur sighed as he got rid of his last piece of garment. Hiccup averted his look and stared in the opposite direction. A light pink shade covered his cheeks.

"Hey, whats up, Brother? Never saw other boys without any clothes? By the way, you still have these cute freckles nearly all over your body. You are still scrawny, but nevertheless a handsome cutie."

Now Hiccups face flushed totally red.

"So you stripped me down bare? I tell you-If you had done something stupid while I was out, I kill you!" he screamed angry.

"Woah, woah! I did nothing! I may be deranged sometimes- but I am not such a bastard! I would never dare to lay a hand on you! Can you imagine what your father would do to me, if I would? So no reason for a panic! Heh, you are still a virgin."

"Arrgh! Dagur!"

The young Hoolingan was total embarrassed now.

"Calm down, Brother." Dagur smiled as he climbed into the tub. Now Hiccup finally dared to turn around again to catch a look at his broad shoulders and back.

"By Thor…where did you get all this scars?"

"Well-they are one of a few reasons why I don't wanted to stay longer in prison! The bad food and the stench… -and the permanently lamenting other occupants! It was going on my nerves! And I swear, if I have stayed longer there, I would have been dead!" Dagur growled as he begun to wash himself.

Hiccup stayed silent. He did not know how long Alwin has planned for Dagur to stay imprisoned. But he knows the former outcast could be very unforgiving sometimes, especially when a much younger so-called-chief tricked and nearly killed him.

Dagurs Voice waked him out of his musing.

"Come, Brother. I have saved your life, now you can give me a good back scrub in return." the berserker grinned and handed Hiccup a sponge and soap. "And don't forget the hair."

"Okay. At least you will not contamine the whole cabin with your reek." grumbled the boy and started scrubbing the dirt and grime of the berserkers skin. "Great Thor, when did you bathe the last time?"

"Tch-do you think Alwin gave me and the other prisoners enough water to wash ourselves?

Hiccup shook his head.

"I am finished."

"Okay, thanks, Brother." smiled Dagur and climbed out of the water. "Would you hand me this sheet-thanks."

After the Berserker has dried himself up he went to a chest and opend it.

"Good. Savage thought of it."

He pulled some parts of an armour and some clean clothes out. Then he started dressing himself.

"Much better! It's a good feeling to be clean again!" Dagur sighed.

"Can I see my dragon now?" asked Hiccup impatiently.

"Okay, lets go. He has gotten a nice quiet place on the deck. None of my men disturb him there."

The Nightfury was settled at the hind part of the ship. Some crates and barrels were placed before the dragon to shield him from the sight of the working men. He had not his harness strapped on, it was placed in a crate in a corner near the Nightfury.

When Toothless heard the nearing footsteps, his ears twitched and he open his eyes. A weak sound escaped him.

"Toothless! Hey, how are you, bud?"

Hiccup kneeled in front of the Nightfury who lifted his head and bleared weakly. Then he saw the treated injuries.

"The poison has not wore off completely. But I think in one-two days he will be okay again. This damn eels had bitten him several times all over his body."

"Why is Toothless muzzled?"

"For our own safety. He may be get a bit angry and blast accidently a hole in some of my man or the ship. But if you can make him not to attack me or one of my men, you can remove the muzzle.-And you can try to give him something to eat. He refused to do it since he got bitten."

"I still wonder that you are treating him so good."

"If I would harm your precious Nightfury you would never forgive me this!" Dagur grumbled. "You would hate me and never speak a word to me again for sure! Your Nightfury is the most precious to you, right?-But think of it, you are not a dragon, you are a Viking!"

"What´s that supposed to mean? He is my first real friend! Before that the others of my age on Berk did always avoid or bullied me!"

"I see. Even Blondie?"

"Blondie?"

"Don't know the name of this fierce little Valkyrie riding the blue Nadder."

"That's Astrid!"

"You and her are a thing, yes?"

Again Hiccups face turned red.

"NO! We are only friends, good friends!" he said.

"Oh yeah. The way you cared for another. The fear you always have in your eyes, when she is in trouble..."

"Its none of your business!" Hiccup growled.

"Nevertheless-You are always choosing your dragon over me!" snapped Dagur. "On my first visit with my father to Berk after you were born I swore that I would watch like a big brother over you and that I would protect you! But you always ignored it! And now you had chosen this Nightfury to be something like your brother instead of me! I have never forgotten when I realized that you and your tribe made a fool of me! And you dared to talk about peace-with holding your biggest secret back! You hurt my feelings back on dragon island and you had the arrogance to tell me that I myself acted like a fool! Yeah, you are such an arrogant little brat when you have your night fury as backup! Without him you are nothing! Only a little wimp! You are not even able to defend yourself!"

"I can defend myself! Do you think all I have done over the last three years was flying and playing around with Toothless? –I think I understand what´s your problem, Dagur! You are jealous at Toothless!" Hiccup spat.

"Yes! Maybe I am! This dragon always prevents me from coming near you!-Here, you see? He tries again to attack me!"

The nightfury growled but was too weak to get up.

"Oh yeah? Have you forgotten that you one time nearly drowned me?! Real brothers behave other ways!" Hiccup shot back.

"I wanted to help you to get the attention of this blonde girl! Astrid! She saved you after all, right?"

"Great plan! I nearly died on that day! And how many times you wanted to kill Toothless? Or me?"

"You and your tribe shouldn´t have lied to me that day! So I wanted to make you pay for fooling me! But I would never really kill you! Even not in my derangeness! You are my Brother! But you deserved a punishment!"

"I am not your brother!"

"So this damn Dragon here is? Yeah?" Dagur pointed accused at Toothless, who growled and tried desperately to get up to protect his rider, but he was still too weak to stand on his legs. With a desperate bleat he sunk back to the planks.

"Yeah!-No! Not like you think! –I-I…ack, Dragondung! But have you forgotten how you treated me before I met Toothless? You throw your daggers at me! You made fun of me cause I was always so scrawny and small!"

Hiccup pulled his hair in frustration, Dagur sighed. Here we go again arguing, he thought. Should we part again in dispute, like always? No. Not this time, the berserker thought.

"Okay, this was a stupid plan with the near-drowning. And yes, I was not the best brother I should have been then. But berserkers are mostly rough types. I- I m sorry."

Hiccups eyes went wide.

"You are sorry? You apologized?" he murmurs, surprised.

"You think I am not able to do it? –But nevertheless, you and your father should not have kept the fact that you trained dragons as a secret from me and my tribe! Your and my father always shared important things! And you dared to held back important facts- after we hold such a long time peace! I thought, we earned Berks trust! But you still are seeing the raging monsters in us berserks! And you diddnt even give my tribe a chance! You wanted to sign the treaty as always and did not tell me that you have befriended dragons and riding them! You hold it for yourself!" shouted Dagur enraged. "Instead you made this little show letting me think, that the dragons attacked you! You made a fool of me! You tricked us! You lied to me! And I hate nothing more than lying! - Isnt it obvious, why I wanted to take revenge on Berk and fell back to my old habits?! Although you keep it secret from me- in the end our tribes have become enemies! If you had been more trustworthy and shared your knowledge, we could have had settled it in a peaceful way! I tell you, I would have tried! You have such a cunning brain! I expected more from you to solve this problem! But with your lie you have destroyed my trust in you and your tribe!"

"We had our reasons! Your ancestors used the Skrill to conquer other tribes! You were the ones who were not trustworthy!" Hiccup shot back. "My father told me a lot of stories about your tribe!"

"These are old stories! Could you not think that we might have-changed in some ways?"

Hiccup was silent.

"Old habits die hard… Father feared for the safety of Berk…" he murmurs. "And on your fist visit to Berk as new chief you diddnt behave like one! More like a spoiled brat!"

"I did?"

"Yeah! Its hard to trust such a person who still wants dragon blood for the sign of a peace treaty!"

Dagur kept silent for a moment to let Hiccups last words sink in.

"You really grow fond with this dragons. You like them. Even more than humans, it seems." he said then.

"Often dragons are better humans." Hiccup growled. "Look, we thought you would use the knowledge about befriending and training dragons against us! And other tribes!-Especially as you and not your father showed up the last time for signing the treaty! You were so arrogant and showed no lack of response or respect-for us nor for your decreased father! All you could think of was- who is the next dragon that I can kill! You always wanted to break things or hurt or kill living things-like you did it with your father!" snarled Hiccup.

"I diddnt kill my father!" Dagur suddenly hissed through clenched teeth, then in the next moment the boy could see that he did not wanted to say it out loud.

"What? Whats that supposed to mean?"

Dagur looked away.

"Dagur…tell me. What really happened?"

"He-he vanished someday four years ago….went with a small boat for a fishing trip…he never returned. I and Captain Vorg and some trusted men went out for a search, but we found no trace of him. Maybe a Dragon attack….or from an enemy… "And Vorg let the other Berserks know that it was me who killed him so I could be the next chief without questions. Otherwise a fight would have started among my tribe for the post of the next leader."

Hiccup was taken aback.

"Why did you not tell us? We had a treaty! My father and I could have helped you search for him! Taking the responsible job of a chief at such a young age… I am sure you did not even know exactly what it means to be a chief…"

Dagur hung his head, then he straighten himself again.

"Berserks did not beg for help…we have our pride…you know that."

"Yes..but its never a shame to ask someone for help…now I understand why you said that I am your brother back then at dragon island…you were lonely and wanted to have someone by your side, but you wasn't able to put down your old habits. I remember now the hurt look you had on your face when I rejected you. I diddnt know…I´m sorry now, Dagur."

"No need to be sorry. I am deranged maybe I deserved it."

"You deserved at least some help and advice. And-you have another side besides this derangeness. I know it."

"Hiccup-I..I.."

The hooligan heir looked Dagur in his eyes. They had changed. They did not show the hate, scowl or derangeness he always showed.

"We must try to find a way to lead you and your tribe on the right path… but you must accept some help. I tell you, its not a shame to take help. Even for a berserker. We must try to end this stupid feud that began three years ago."

End of part one.

to be continued…


	2. Dragon eye of the beholder pt 2

Dragon eye of the beholder

Part 2

A snow wraith hunt and lots of talking about things…

Savage came in the secluded area they made for the injured dragon with a bucket.

"Ahem-is everything okay, chief? You two had a –very heated conversation…"

"Nothing to worry about, Savage." Dagur growled.

"Here I brought some fish. Hope he likes them. Maybe he will eat if you give them to him. When I tried, he always refused."

"He needs some time till he trusts someone who was an enemy since." Hiccup said.

"He maybe thinks I will poison him. But I tended his bites."

"Hey, bud. I will remove the muzzle. But don't shoot at the men, only when you were attacked." the youth told his dragon, who grunted an approval. Hiccup removed the band and Toothless lifted his head and licked his rider happy.

"Easy, bud. Come, try to eat."

"Eww..thats gross." Dagur murmured to Savage, when he saw the nightfury giving his rider the wet licks. "Hiccup, I am going back in my cabin. If you are ready here later, then join me for dinner."

"But I want to stay with Toothless."

"Your Toothless will be fine. You-will stay with me the night in my cabin, not outside the cold deck!" Dagur told him sternly.

"Is that an order-my chief?" Hiccup scowled.

"Its better for you to do as he say. Don't worry. He will not harm you. But he wants you to keep him company. I am sure, he is thinking often about you." Savage whispered.

Hiccup sighed and looked at the Nightfury who have started to eat slowly.

"That´s it, bud. Stay here and eat. And don't cause trouble. I will be fine. Dagur wants that I be with him. I came back as soon as possible, okay?"

Toothless warbled and tried to stand up, but his legs were still too wobbly.

"Easy, bud! Rest and sleep. That's the best way to heal."

"I will hold an eye at your dragon. Should there be a problem, I will inform you immediantly."

"Okay. Please look from time to time at Toothless. And Savage, can you get some flat rock slabs and put them beside Toothless? He will heat them with his fire and then lay on them. He likes a warm underground. And don't worry. He will not burn the deck."

"I see what I can do."

When Hiccup returned to the cabin, the first thing he got was a wet rug in his face.

"Urgh! Dagur! What are you-"

"Just washing all this gross dragon slobber off you. I don't want you to sit like this at my table. –There. And now sit and eat. Take what you want."

The table was loaded with food and the two began to eat. Hiccup noticed during the eating how accurate Dagur used knife and fork to slice his meat. At least he has some manners, Hiccup thought.

"Dagur, when we finisched eating, I want the dragon eye back. I need to examine it."

"Okay, brother, okay, you will get it. But now eat."

When Hiccup got the artifact back, he began to examine it carefully. Dagur watched him with curiosity. How could this boy get so worked up about to find out, what the usage for this object is? He even not get attention of his surroundings.

"Yaawwn! Its getting late! Time to sleep. You tired too?" Dagur yawned.

"Not exactly. I am not done yet here. And I am not tired."

"Brother, its getting late. Blew off the candle and come to bed." Dagur said and took the artifact out of Hiccups Hands. He laid it on the table and started to take off the youths vest.

"What are you-"

"Will you went like this to sleep?"

"Well…"

"Or are you so much freezing in the night?"

"Well-at least I don't have furs on my bed. Only a thin blanket to cover myself."

"A future chief without fur blankets in his bed? Okay, when you leave remind me to give you one of mine as a gift. So don't worry. You will have it nice and warm."

With a sigh, Hiccup began to take off his shirt and his boot.

"Dagur, leave your pants on! I will too!"

"Okay, I don't want to scare you." the berserker grinned. "But take off your peg leg. It would be painful if you kicked me with it in your sleep."

Dagur slipped under the furs and patted the space in front of him.

"Come, lay here beside me. The bed is big enough for us two."

"I shoud be with Toothless. He may be lonley."

Dagurs face turned into a scowl.

"Again this dragon! By Thors Goats! I swear, I will not harm you in any way! And your dragon will survive for sure some nights without you! Just lay here at my side-or do you fear me so much?"

"I don't fear you!" Hiccup growled.

"Brave words, little one. I am sure you will fight me with all your strength. You showed me that when you tried to get the dragon eye back. "

"Well, and I don't like sleeping like you with nearly nothing on! Someone could barged into my room and-"

"How uncomfortable! Or are you afraid I would do something stupid? Heh, don't worry. The cold season has begun and its not wrong to share a bit warmth.

Hiccup laid beside the berserker with his back facing Dagur, who draped the fur blanket over his lanky form. But then he spotted something. A dark red jagged scar who began on his left shoulder and went down his upper arm.

"A strange scar you have here." Dagur murmured and trailed along it with his fingers. "From a dragon who did not want to be your friend?"

"No. Its from an lightning struck. It hit the metal tip of the javelin I held and went through my body."

"My, my! What crazy things you are doing! You could have been dead!"

"Yeah, but this action was necessary to save Toothless from being chased away.-Sigh-I cant belive it. I am lying here with you side by side nearly defenseless. And I am sure, you have hidden a dagger somewhere under the furs."

"Maybe…maybe not." Dagur said and Hiccup felt him shifting.

"Don't panic. I will only lay my arm a bit around you. Its more comfortable."

As Dagur did, Hiccups body stiffed.

"Dagur, please…its uncomfortable."

With a sigh, the berserker took off his arm and the hooligan moved a bit away.

"Hey, Brother. Its nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. People cuddle sometimes together to keep each other warm. Belive me, there is nothing more behind it. I will not harm or hurt you. Snuggle freely to me if you need more warmth.- By the way, have you ever seen whats under a girls garments? I mean, had your father already "the talk" with you?"

"EH? Dagur, why do you ask such a question of all sudden?! Im not dumb! My father and Gobber explained to me already the important things I need for my future life! And-I do never peep on girls when they went bathing!-Ah…Uh, well-one time, I did…."

"Really? Wanna talk about it?"

"Grooann…you will not stop asking me about it anyway!-I was just curious… when I was thirteen, I followed Astrid and Ruffnut to a secluded hot spring. It was not my idea-it was Snotlouts stupid plan and not to be called a chicken, I went with him. We hid in a tree and the girls started undressing. But-when I leaned too much forward the twig I hold on suddenly broke! I lost my balance, fell off the tree and into the spring! There I sat, right before the half dressed girls who hid their assets and then started screaming and hollering at me! I am sure they would have killed me if I would have not be able to get away! I scrambled out of the water- turned tail and run! I heard two daggers embedding in the trees I passed and stones who barely hit me. Then I was out of range. Later Snotlout nearly laughed his head off when he returned to the village."

Dagur gave a hearty laugh too, after Hiccup finished with his story. The hooligan never heard him laugh this way. So he can laugh happily like a normal man too, he thought.

"Aww…that was bad luck!" smiled Dagur. "But I think, she develops to a good-looking girl, right?"

"Well…" Hiccups cheeks reddened.

"Heh, so I am right. Stay tuned on her, right? You two will make a nice pair."

"Dagur!"

"Heh, okay, Okay, enough talking. Time to sleep."

With a grin he turned around.

"Night´Dagur." Hiccup murmured.

"Night´little brother."

Later that night, the berserk was awakened by loud screams. He jerked up and found Hiccup tossing and turning wildly trashing with his arms and legs in his sleep.

"Nooo! Stop it! It hurts!" he cried.

"Hiccup! Brother!" Dagur called and shook him slightly. The youth continued to struggle.

"Please! No!"

"Hiccup! Hey, wake up, little one!"

"Uh-what?"

The smaller boy sat up and stared with wide open eyes around, his entire body shaking.

"I hear you screaming in your sleep! Bad dream?"

"Grooaaaann….. again this terrible dream when I lost my leg and they had to amputate it…the pains…Father and the others thought I would not make it."

"Shh…its okay. Its over a long time ago." cooed Dagur and held him close till the shivering stopped and his breath returned to normal.

"It was the most painful and terrible experience of my life."

"I see. I was lucky to have still all my limbs. But you were strong and survived, little Fishbone."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"But you are still light as a feather. Now go back to sleep."

But after a short time, Dagur awoke again. This time he found Hiccup sitting near him, holding his leg stump.

"Brother, whats wrong now? You ´re in pain?"

"My leg…phantom pains…"

"I see. Maybe that was the reason for the bad dream –Wait a moment."

Dagur got out of the bed and to a nightstand with a jug of water. He dunked a rug into it and brought it back to Hiccup.

"Here. I hope this will help a little." he said and wrapped the cloth around the stump. "Better?"

"Yeah…thanks."

Dagur climbed in the bed again and pulled Hiccup in his lap.

"Dagur! What in Thors Name-"

"Shh…relax…forget your bad dream and all pains… no one will harm you. Or do you have something against a bit of brotherly care? Now try to sleep again."

After a while the Berserker started to hum quietly.

"Just great! Now he wants me to lull back into sleep." Hiccup thought as he was cradled in the Berserkers Arms like a little kid. But it helped. The hooligan started to get more and more relaxed and finally fell asleep again. Dagur laid the boy down and tucked him in.

"Sleep well, Brother." he smiled and combed his fingers through his auburn hair. "If I only knew where my little sister is at the moment…I hope she will forgive me, what I have done. And I hope you will forgive me one day too, Hiccup."

When Hiccup awoke the next morning, Dagur was already up and outside on deck. The hooligans first thoughts went to Toothless. How was the nightfury? He sure missed him.

He quick dressed himself and went outside. He went straight to the place where Toothless was still lying. But when he heard his rider calling him, his ears and his head perked up and he warbled happily.

"How are you today, bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon friend. Toothless got up and stretched but still was a bit wobbly at his legs. Growling he shook his head.

"You still a bit nauseaous, are you? Damn eel poison!"

A bucket with fish already stood near a barrel.

"Come, lets eat a bit. You must hold your strength." Hiccup says.

"Same goes for you, Brother."

The Hooligan turned around. Behind him stood Dagur.

"Morning, Hiccup? You slept well?"

"Um…well, the rest of the night, yes. The phantom pains stopped and I was able to have a deep slumber." murmured the Hooligan and put two fish in Toothless open mouth.

It was strange. He could not remember when he slept the last time so deep and calm. At home, in Berk, he always was alerted, even in his sleep.

"That's a good boy. You see, your dragon are starting to eat slowly again." Dagur smiled when Toothless ate slowly but steady. When he placed a hand on Hiccups shoulder the nightfury started to growl.

"Hey, take it easy, bud! Its okay. Dagur is not hurting me. So stop growling at him."

Toothless stopped his threatening growl and gave Dagur a stare which seems to mean: "Hurt him and I will rip you apart."

After the Nightfury got some water, Dagur and Hiccup went for a small breakfast.

"So what do you think? Can you teach me how to ride a dragon?" the berserker asked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Not so fast! I agreed to help you and your tribe to be allies with my tribe again, but you can not have all benefits at once! First you must gain my trust! Maybe in some months…"

"Aww Hiccup! You are so mean!" Dagur whined. "You took away my skrill –I still haven't forgiven this to you."

"He –is-not-YOUR-Skrill! By the way, he is in a safe place. Where he can ´t hurt others. Or getting captured or hurt by humans. Dagur, he is full of anger and hate for the humans! No wonder –who knows what bad experience he had in the past! So to make it clear: I can´t help you train a skrill! And I won´t! Do you remember what happened the last time? You got electrocuted and nearly had been killed! I know of what I speak! I had the same experience once!"

"Electrocuted by a skrill?"

"No! Hit by a lightning when I tried to explain what thunderstorms can cause. It causes the same effect! Do you remember the jagged scar on my right shoulder and arm?"

"Yes. You told me about it."

"That was the mark the lightning left when it struck me! Flashes were attracted by metal things! And we always had a lot of metal on us! Do you know what that means?"

"No?"

"A skrill always draws lightning from the clouds. You can ´t ride a Skrill without getting always hit by the lightning! It would kill you on an instant! And by the way-the Skrill will not be pleased to bond with you after what you have done to him the last time!"

"Okay, okay. I see. So no dragon ride training for me."

Dagur huffed. He knew that it won´t be easy to get the boys trust back again. Not after all he had done to him.

After breakfast Hiccup pulled out the dragon eye again. Dagur went on checking the ship and his men. Then he sat near Toothless and talked a bit to the dragon. He looked at the berserker and showed his teeth and growled low.

"Woah! No need to growl again! Don't worry. Your little rider is in good hands. At the moment he is fussing around this strange thing he has found on the old ship. –Sigh, you still will not allow me to touch you, right? Okay, I shot arrows and bolas at you, throw you in a cage, threatened you-we were not a best terms back then."

Toothless lifted his head and tried to get up again. He even managed to do a few steps but then he staggered and fell. But before his head hit the planks Dagurs Hands caught it with his hands.

"Okay. Don't bite me-I only wanted to save you from hurting your head." the berserker grinned nervous as the green big eyes stared at him. Then he tried to scratch the Nightfury careful under his chin. The result was a low purr.

"Ho! So you like this? You like scrachies?" Dagur grinned and continue to pet the dragon. "You see, I am not so bad after all. These long three years gave me a lot to think."

Toothless warbled low.

"Okay, big boy. I must go back to work. You stay here and rest. I think in about one –two days the poison will be complete neutralized. Hiccup told me that eels make you dragons sick, if you eat them accidently. Same goes for their poisonous bites, I think." Dagur told him and laid Toothless head on one of the stone slabs.

The nightfury watched the berserker going to check the load. With a sigh, he lowered his head again and closed his eyes. This human-he hated him for what he had done to him and his rider in the past. But it seems he had changed. His eyes did not show this craziness when he was a teen.

When Dagur returned into his cabin Hiccup was still working with the dragon eye. At the moment he tried to open the back part of it.

"And? What do you think it is? A weapon?" Dagur asked Hiccup.

"I don't think so."

As a result of his tries to open the artifact, a little feathered arrow suddenly was released who nearly hit the Berserker, as it embedded in the wooden wall behind him!

"Hah! It is a weapon! A secret weapon!"

"Nonsense! It don't looks to me like a weapon at all! It could be a security when someone tries to get it to work by force."

Dagur snorted.

When Hiccup pushed some of the buttons at the end, a green gas emerged from it and they have to flee and let air the cabin to get the gas out.

"I hope for you that there will no further surprises!" growled Dagur and coughed. Then he shook his head to get the nausea out of his brain, caused by the gas.

"Hmm….this does not work….but what is this? Hey, look here! This looks like a lock for a key."

"A very abnormal key. I never saw such a strange form."

Savage, Dagurs second in command, was working nearby the two on the sail.

Suddenly Hiccup noticed something on the arm of the former outcast.

"Dagur! Look at Savages´Arm! This looks like a bite mark from a dragon! And it matches with the form of the keyhole."

He held the dragon eye near his arm so that the holes on eye and the bite marks were showing side by side.

"You see? The markings matched!"

"You think, a dragon tooth could be the key?"

"Savage! Where did you get this bite marks?"

The former outcast stopped with his work and joined the two.

"Uh…it happened long ago, before I joined the Outcasts. I was a young man and with others on a glacier island to hunt Snowratihs."

"Snowraiths?"

"Yeah. Snaky big dragons white as the snow himself. We don't saw them coming in the snowstorm. They took my comrades one by one –and attacked me too. But I was able to free myself and was thrown into a snowdrift. Then I blacked out-but when I awoke again, the dragons were gone and I was the only survivior left with this bitemarks in my arm."

"That's it! We need a tooth from a Snowwraith!" Hiccup said.

"Savage, can you lead us to this island?" Dagur asked.

"To Glacier island? I would prefer to not return there anymore…" Savage gulped.

"But you will lead us and the ship there, cause I am the one in command and your chief!" growled Dagur.

"Dagur! Don't force him!-Savage…its important. Wouldn't you get to know too, what secret this artifact holds?" Hiccup says.

"No. But I will lead you to this island, because Dagur ordered me."

"Thanks, Savage."

The former outcast smiled. He was not used that someone was so kind to him.

"Okay! Set new course to the northern waters!" Dagur called.

The more the ship reaches northern waters, the more cold it gets. Dagur felt Hiccup shivering in the night so he pulls the smaller boy near his side to keep him warm. First Hiccup struggled against the uncomfortable embrace, but after a while and Dagurs soothing words he settles down.

"Im sorry, I know I am not your blonde Valkyrie. I know you rather would wish her lying here with you."

Hiccups face heated up and flushed red.

"Dagur! We never ever did this!"

"No? Pity. Is she too shy? Or are you?"

"NO! I and her are not married yet!"

"I see. The only one you have cuddled with so far is your Nightfury."

"Yeah, why not? We all slept near our dragons very often. We share a special bond. When you have one day an own dragon too, you will understand what this means, Dagur."

"If you say it so. But let´s sleep. Tomorrow we will arrive at our destination."

When Dagur awoke the next morning he had a pleasant surprise.

Hiccup was lying half across over his broad chest his arms hanging down at the other side limply. He had searched for a warm place and snuggled closer to the older man. Dagur rested a Hand on his back and pulled the fur blanket over his shoulders. The berserker couldn't help but smile. He felt calm and satisfied. He don't remember when he felt so relaxed. Could it be that Hiccup had this soothing effect on him?

Hiccup sighed and started to stir. But then his eyes suddenly shot open-when he felt where he was lying!

"Woah! Sorry, Dagur."

Hiccups cheeks reddened and he scrambles away.

"No need to be sorry. You were cold and we shared our warmth."

"I am still cold."

"I will give you a fur cloak. You cant walk around on the snow and ice with you thin clothes."

"And I must look for Toothless. I don't like that he is outside in this cold."

He dressed himself quickly and went to the door.

When Hiccup opend it he was surprised to see Toothless trotting around and sniffing at the men and the ship.

"Bud! You are on your legs again!" Hiccup said happily. The nightfury turned and bounded over the planks to his rider to tackle him and give him some exited licks. Some of the men were knocked aside too. But the dragon was happy, and that's all that matters.

"Ewww….not again!-But its good to see that your beloved dragon seems to be okay again." Dagur said who entered behind him the deck.

"Chief we approaching Glacier Island!" one of the men called.

"Good. Search for a suitable place to land the ships!" Dagur ordered.

Hiccup walked with Toothless to the railing, to have a better wiew of the island. It was white and no green spot was seen.

"Are you sure you wanted to take the nightfury with you?"

"Why not? Toothless will be a good help finding the snow wraiths."

"I am not sure if the poison has totally neutralized yet. He may be okay, but there is some amount of the eel poison in his veins."

"Don't worry, Dagur. You are okay again, bud, are you?"

Toothless roared an approval.

"Well, okay. Its good to be guarded by a dragon."

Sometimes later, Dagur, Hiccup, Toothless and four men were following Savage who tried to remember where the Snowwraiths had attacked him and his fellows all these years ago.

"It was here. By this lake. They came with the snow storm."

"But its clear and sunny at the moment." Hiccup said .

But suddenly it began to snow and an icy wind began to blow. Hiccup pulled his fur cloak tighter around his scrawny form and looked around.

"Toothless, sonic blast!"

The nightfury let out an ultrasound scream into the air.

"Nothing." Dagur murmured. "Okay! Set camp and lit some fires!"

Two tents were set and the men made two fires burning. Hiccup moved around and observed the sky and the icy rocks.

"Where are you, Snow wratih?" he murmured. No one did know that the small group was already spotted.

Suddenly a scream was heard.

"It happens again! Like last time!" Savage shouted. "Stay alarmed! They are fast!"

"Everyone gather! Stay close!" Dagur commanded and the Group formed a circle. Toothless suddenly fired in one direction, where he has spotted a movement and seconds after the missing man came stumbling and rolling through the snow.

"Something grabbed me and dragged me away! Something big with long teeth!" he called.

"A Snowwratih!"

"There!"

Savage pointed ahead.

A big white form was approaching the group and landed not far away from Hiccup and the others.

"I think the warmth of the fire lured him here! They can sense their prey through the warmth a body or another warm being is radiating! So stay away from the fire and hide behind the snowdrifts! Then he can´t locate us!"

The berserks hurried all behind the snowdrifts.

"Hiccup what are you up to?" Dagur murmured.

"I will try my way first. You stay hidden." Hiccup told him.

The snow wraith in the meanwhile sniffed at the fires and the tents. Then he notices the tiny human who was slowly approaching him with an outstretched Hand.

"Hey easy, big boy. We don't mean any harm." Hiccup tried to soothe the white dragon. But suddenly the snow wraith leapt forward with a roar, ready to attack!

"Hiccup! Watch out!"

Dagur stormed forward, grabbed the shoulder of the teen and threw him aside. If he had not done so, Hiccup would have been chomped into two halfs! Toothless jumped on a snowdrift and fired a plasma blast at the wild dragon.

"Don't you dare to attack my little brother, dragon! He don't want to hurt you, stupid lizard!" he roared.

"Dagur, no!"

But the Snow wraith already charged at Dagur. The berserker raised his fist and delivered a hard punch to the jaw of the white dragon!

"Just great! Now he is really pissed!" Hiccup moaned.

Dagur first was able to avoid the snapping jaw, but when he tried to punch the beast a second time, the dragon clamped his jaw in the berserks shoulder!

"Chief!" Savage roared and charged forward with his club. He lifted his weapon and was able to hit the Snow wraith on his skull. With a howling roar the dragon relased Dagurs shoulder, shook his head and took a few steps back, as another of Toothless plasma blasts hit him. In the next moment he turned and flew away.

"No! He´s getting away! Damn!" Hiccup cursed.

"Hiccup…" Dagur called.

"Come on, or we will loose his track!" he continued to rant.

"Hiccup!"

"Toothless, lets-"

"HICCUP!" Dagur bellowed. Finally the Hooligan reacted to him and turned.

"What?" he grumbled.

Dagur pointed to his right shoulder, where the dragon had bitten him. And there, in his armor, between two metal plates something was stuck. A Snow wraith tooth.

"By Thor! You got a tooth! That's great!"

Dagur let out a sigh. He gently pulled the tooth out and handed it to Hiccup.

"Sorry about my ranting. You okay?"

"Nothing what a real berserk can take in stride." Dagur grinned.

Suddenly the Nightfury began to stagger and broke down.

"Toothless!"

"I told this was a bad idea to take the Nightfury with us! The poison has not totally were off. Now its circling again in his veins. –Okay, Men! Let´s haul the dragon back to the ship."

With a harness of strong ropes and a big leather patch under the belly of the nightfury, they slowly lifted the sick dragon aboard the ship again. Toothless warbled and whined while he hung in the harness and looked down at the people.

"Don't worry, Toothless! It soon will be over!" Hiccup called.

"Slowly….steady…good. Now swing the mast." Savage ordered.

Suddenly a snapping sound startled everyone. The rope, who held the harness has ripped and the precious cargo fell in the direction of the deck!

"Watch out!" some of the men shouted.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted.

All jumped to safety and in the next moment the heavy body hit the deck with a loud thud, followed by some painful groans.

When Hiccup rushed forward to look for his dragon, he saw that he has fell on some of the men, Dagur has been able to get away in time and leans now on the boardwall behind him.

"Come on! Get the dragon out of the harness and back at his place!" Dagur commanded and his men got to work. The dragon was moved, slowly pulled and pushed to his resting place and Savage looked for the men who softened Toothless fall.

"Olaf, Arne? You all right?"

"Uhh…yeah, think so." groaned Olaf. "Troll dung, this dragons´heavy! But he looks so light when he flies."

After Hiccup persuaded Dagur that Toothless could stay in a corner of Dagurs cabin, the Hooligan puts out the Dragon eye. Dagur watched curious as Hiccup carefully adjusted the tooth till it locks with a soft "click" into the holes of the artifact.

"It fixes!" Hiccup said. Then the two looked and waited. Waited for several minutes-but nothing happened.

"Eh? That's it? I got bitten for nothing?" Dagur growled finally and walked frustrated away. "That's it! You can keep this silly thing! When your dragon is okay again, you can fly home!"

"I don't get it. There must be more about it!" Hiccup murmurs. For the next hours when the ship was on his way back the Hooligan was brooding again over the mysterious artifact. He even refused to eat. So the Berserker had to take the Dragon eye out of his hands and pushed a filled plate in front of him.

"I will see this plate clean, understand? Before that you will not get this thing back!" Dagur grumbled and put the Instrument away.

Hiccup sighed and started to eat. When there was still some food left on the plate, Hiccup whispered to Toothless who opened his maw when he showed him the plate. The Hooligan then toppled the leftovers into the dragons mouth who ate it.

"I m finished! Can I have back the dragon eye now?"

Dagur took the artifact from chest where he put it and gave it back to Hiccup.

"Don't think I did not see that you gave the leftovers the Nightfury!" he answered sternly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and stuck out his tounge.

"Brat." Dagur and went back to his map.

Much later…

"Let it be, Hiccup, I am tired. Lets go to sleep. Put this thing away and come here."

"I would rather sleep with Toothless."

"No, you stay here with me! You have still enough time to sleep near your dragon when you are home again."

This time Hiccup was not afraid anymore to share the bed with Dagur. Even as he put slowly his muscular arms around him and draws him closer. Toothless lifted his head and watched the two sleeping. He had seen more than often how careful the Berserker treated his rider.

"Dagur."

"Mmmhh?"

"I did not thank you yet for saving my live. Twice. "

"No problem. It's a big brothers duty."

Hiccup sighed. He still can´t drop the fact calling him brother.

Later in the night, Hiccup was roughly awaken. He sat up and saw Dagur now tossing around in his sleep.

"Oh no. Not he too!" Hiccup thought and went to wake the berserker, when he heard him shouting in his sleep. Toothless was also awake and let out a worried warble.

"It´s okay, bud. He has a bad dream. I am going to wake him up."

"No! Get away from me, Alwin! Let me go! Havent you tortured me enough already?-You are laughing? I will wipe your devilish grin out of your face!" Dagur growled. His eyes shot open and with his right arm he lunged out and hit Hiccup hard on his jaw! The blow sends the Hooligan out of the bed! Toothless crawled to his side and growled.

"No, bud! Everything is ok! He is only dreaming! He don't want to hurt me!-Dagur! For Thors sake, wake up! Its only a dream! Wake up before you really hurt someone!" Hiccup shouted and jumped back onto the bed. He grabbed Dagur by his shoulders and shook him violently. Dagurs eyes were open, but his mind was still captured in his nightmare. So Hiccup slapped him on his cheeks to wake him up.

"Dagur! Dagur! Its me, Hiccup! Wake up!"

"I kill you, Alwin! I –wha?"

Finally the berserker was wide awake and stared at the person before him.

"Hi-hiccup?"

"Dagur, you had a nightmare! Alwin isn´t here. And you are not in Outcast prison anymore! So calm down….its okay."

"Oh no….I thought, this dream will never return again…" he wheezed.

"You shouted that Alwin has tortured you…these scars in your face and over your body….what has he really done to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I deserved it."

"No. Dagur, please tell me. It would be easier for you. I want to know how you get these scars on your face and head."

"Well….I tried to escape more than one time-and as revenge and punishment, Alwin let me fight the dragons on his island…or he tortured me himself…and these scars are the results of it. Alwin had fun doing it, cause I hurt his pride and tried to kill him when I took the skrill."

Hiccups face darkened.

"I know you had done terrible things and deserved being locked up-but torture is another thing that I am not tolerating!"

"Well-but its common when you get in an enemies hands."

"I don't care! You deserved punishment, but not this brutal way!"

"You really think this about me? Hiccup…"

Dagurs face looked as he was going to cry. Then he spotted something on the younger boys jaw.

"Hiccup…you right lip is bleeding…and you have a scrape on your jaw. Is that from me?"

"Don't worry. You accidently hit me in your dream. Nothing serious."

"Oh no! Im-im sorry! I diddnt want to hurt you! I am a terrible big brother!"

"Dagur, its okay. Calm down. You have suffered enough this three years I think. If you are willing to put away this evilness, I will talk to my father and to Alwin that he let you stay free."

The next moment Hiccup found himself in a crushing bear hug. First he was perplexed, but then, as he heard the berserker sniffing, he returned the embrace.

"Its okay, Dagur….if you are staying like this, you are on the right path. I-I should have looked for you in these last three years….but I was so mad at you! You captured my father! You could have get him killed! You could have get us all killed by the raging screaming death! Only because you wanted my Nightfury! So I let you in justice of Alwin. And I banned you from my thoughts. Today I know that it was a mistake. Even a man like you should not be forgotten and rotting in an outcast prison. Cause you are still young-and you can learn! You know, Alwin has made peace with my father after such a long time-so why should I not try the same with you? But I will not wait so long. Maybe then it could be too late… I should have tried to give you a second chance earlier. And now….you are scarred for the rest of your life. Dagur…I want to give you this chance, but you must take it! Don't disappoint me."

"I will take the chance you offer me."

It took some time till Dagur calmed down enough to get back to sleep and nearly ten minutes, till the older man let Hiccup out of the embrace. Even a berserker like Dagur needed solace and someone to talk. But before the Hooligan saw only the evil in Dagur and never asked himself why he became like this. A human is not born evil. Other people and the environment make him good –or evil. That Gothi wrote him once in the sand, when he asked her as a little boy about good and evil.

But before Dagur get again to sleep he got some ice for Hiccups jaw.

"Its not hurting much. And my teeth are still at place." the boy smiled.

Later when Dagur was asleep again, Hiccup took his left hand and entwined his fingers with the berserks one. But the older man felt it and opened his eyes. And because Dagur has his head turned to the side and away from Hiccup the boy could not see the single tear that was running down Dagurs scarred cheek.

Early in the morning, it was still dark outside, Hiccup left Dagurs side and stood quietly up. He draped a thick fur over his scrawny body, lit a candle, sat by the hearth and worked on with the examination of the dragon eye.

He pressed the buttons and turned the rings, who thanks to the tooth key were not stuck anymore, but nothing happened.

"I can´t follow it at all!- What is your secret?" Hiccup talks to the artifact.

Suddenly the door burst open and a terrible terror with a big fish in his mouth flew in, followed by the berserk who do the cooking on the ship.

"Will you give this back, you damn little thief?" the man roared, barged through the door and swung a big kitchen knife! Dagur immediately shot up from his slumber.

"Hey! Whats this ruckus all about?" he hollered.

"Hey, stop throwing the knife at the dragon!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless growled about being again so roughly awaken!

The terror shrieked and tried to hide under Dagurs blanket.

"Hey! Get that pesky dragon out here!" he bellowed and shook the blanket.

"This little pest stole our breakfast!" the cook roared.

"Woah! Woah!-I think, you sure have more than one fish for the crew, right? So let him keep it and he will be satisfied. And I will watch for this little guy. –It must fled and hid aboard, when we boarded on an island or sailed by. He thought, he can snatch some food here."

"Hrr…now I know where all the vanished food went!" the cook growled.

"Lars, leave the dragon to Hiccup. He knows what to do."

Hiccup crouched down in the corner where the little dragon tried to hide.

"Hey, its okay. You can keep the fish. Come here." he lured softly.

The Terror chittered softly and climbed on Hiccups Arm.

"That's it! Good boy. Now stay here with me." the hooligan smiled.

"Damn little pest! Next time…" Lars growled.

The terror hissed and breathed a small flame.

Suddenly Hiccup witnessed something. When the little dragon spewed his flame, the dragon eye began to glow! A weak reddisch beam of light was shining from the head of the dragon eye and projected some pattern at the wooden wall of the cabin.

"Dagur, look! The dragon eye! It reacts to the dragons flame! -I want to test something.-Come here, little one. Its okay. But better you not steal from the berserks anymore."

"Lars, you can return to the galley, Hiccup will take care of this guy."

"Aye, Chief." the cook grumbled and left the cabin.

After Hiccup soothed the terror and let him eat the fish, he placed the dragon eye in front of the small dragon.

"Okay, Little one. Breath fire, but only a small amount."

The terror opened his snout and produced a glowing light in his mouth.

"Yeah, great, buddy! - You see? It needs dragon fire to work! That's incredible!"

"What is this? Looks like symbols…or a map…" murmured Dagur who got up and dressed himself. "A map with dragons on it."

"I never saw something like that before. Its something similar like the book of dragons! But much more detailed! This changes everything."

End of part 2


	3. Imperfect Harmony

Part 3

 **Deadly melodies (imperfect harmony) First is the German title of the episode**

 **A storm let the ship of Dagur adrift far away in unknown waters. When they discovered an island, Hiccup and the others get in serious danger. And Dagur get his greatest wish granted.**

"Oh yeah. That's the right toy for you, Brother. A glowing map that shows where you can find dragons." Dagur says as he watches Hiccup experimenting with the dragon eye.

"I need to learn how exactly it works and what informations it contains."

"Yeah, it would better be it would show where to find treasures."

"About treasures…did you steal all of trader Johanns wealths he had on the ship graveyard?"

"Uh, well, mostly of it. I found his map when we took over his ship."

"Well, about that-you know that you cant keep the values. Johan had rightful acquired it with his trading. Its his property."

"I know, I know. But I need some better ships! This old nutshell is not a permanent solution!" Dagur grumbled.

"This so called "Nutshell" served Johann many years good services.-Sigh, okay. I will talk with Johann, but you must return at least three quarters of his wealth to the places of the old shipyard where you found them."

"Grumble…okay, sign of my goodwill, I will return his treasure!-By the way, how is your Nightfury?"

"He is feeling better. But I don't want to risk such a long flight home yet. Well, so if I can stay one –two more days?"

"I have nothing against it, Brother."

Toothless was still lying in his corner and sleeping.

"It's the best what he can do now. He will need all his strength to bring you back home. We are still a long way away from Berk." Dagur told him. "And we will have a bit more time to get ourselves know better.

"Chief!"

A rapping at the door caught their attention.

"Yes?" Dagur called.

Savage entered the cabin. He looked nervous.

"We need you on deck!"

"Coming!"

When Dagur entered the deck, he saw the reason, why Savage was so nervous.

"Sir, a storm is coming this way! What are your orders?"

Dagur observed the towering dark clouds through his spyglass.

"This looks not good. The storm is coming fast this way. We cant avoid it in time. I am afraid we must face it.-Secure all the loading! And reef the Sail!" Dagur shouted as he put his spyglass down. Then he returned to the cabin.

"Hiccup! A storm is coming! Stay with Toothless in the cabin!"

"A storm? How bad?"

"Cant say. But it will be a rough trip. I must stay on deck but the most secure place for you two is below here."

The Berserker hurried out of the cabin.

"Just great!" Hiccup moaned.

It did not last long till the storm hit the ship with all his might. Savage shouted orders while Dagur tries his best to hold the ship on a secure course to prevent it from capsizing.

After two hours he changed the post on the tiller with Savage.

"I will return soon. But I must look for Hiccup if he and his Dragon are okay!"

"Aye, Chief!" Savage shouted through the howling of the wind.

Dagur pushed the door of the cabin open and tried to hold his balance on the rocking planks.

"Brother, you are okay?" he asked. A worried warble from Toothless caught his attention. The Nightfury laid before the bed where Hiccup was spawled on his belly on the furs, his head hung over the edge and half in a bucket. Retching noises were heard.

"Oh Thor! Don't tell me you got seasick." the berserk groaned.

When Hiccup lifted his head his face was deadly pale and he looked horrible.

"Yeah, I lived my entire life on an island, belong to a seafaring folk, I am a stunt dragon flyer - getting seasick." Hiccup moaned. "I wasn't often out of sea during such a storm. I am afraid I will be a terrible captain one day."

"I can stay a bit with you but I must watch the ship outside and help Savage with the steering. I hope the storm will lessen soon. Because I don't know where he will send us."

"I…I wish, I could-UAARRPP!"

Dagur wrinkled his nose when a new wave of nausea hit Hiccup and he started again to throw up. Toothless backed a step away, his ears flat on his face.

"Yeah, not a nice view, eh, Toothless? –Watch him, I must go outside and check the ship."

Finally- after a half day, the storm settles down. And Dagur was finally able to look at his little guest again.

"Okay, Brother, you sit down here now and take a few deep breaths. Then you will feel better." Dagur says and pushed the still pale Hooligan to sit on a crate. Then he handed the full bucket to one of his men. "You-spill this contents over board and clean the bucket."

The sailor who was the unlucky guy held the bucket wide on his arm from his body and went to the railing.

"Lars!" Dagur called for his cook. "Make a light soup for my little brother here to get his stomach to work properly again."

"Aye, chief."

"You feel better now, Hiccup?"

"A little bit."

"Stay here. Fresh air is the best for you at the moment now."

Hiccup glanced around. No island was seen on the horizon.

"How much did we get away from our course?" Dagur asked Savage.

"I cant say. But its outside our known archipelago."

Some time later the cook returned and handed Hiccup a bowl with a steaming hot liquid.

"Here, drink this. It's a light chicken soup."

"Thanks." the hooligan nodded. In a corner he could see the little terror gnawing at some bones.

Slowly the last clouds faded away and the sun began to shine again.

"And-how do you feel, Brother?" Dagur asked when he returned from his duties.

"Better. The soup helped." Hiccup smiled and laid his hand on his stomach.

"Good.

Savage joined the two.

"Chief, we need to fetch fresh water and do some repairs. And our look-out has spotted an island not far from here." he told Dagur.

"Okay. Lets head for it." ordered the Berserker. "Hiccup, you said this Dragon eye is something like a map. Can it tell where the storm has drifted us?"

"No, I am sorry, Dagur. It seems they show a few islands and the dragon species they could found there, but not exactly how to navigate to their destinations. A lot of the symbols are still foregin to me. If only Fishlegs were here, he might know some more of the signs. But I fear we are a good part away from our home archipelago."

Slowly the island came in sight.

Toothless sniffed into the air and warbled.

"It seems your dragon is okay again."

"Yeah, Toothless and I could go on a scouting mission. He needs to stretch his wings again."

"Then go and look where we can moor with our ship.

"Good. Come, Toothless!"

Hiccup mounted his dragon and took up in the air.

"Its good to be in the air again, yes bud?" the Hooligan smiled and enjoyed the fresh air.

The dragon warbled.

They circled a few rounds over the island.

"Seems friendly to me. And there is a good place to land with the ship."

After an hour he returned.

"I spotted a bay with a little river! It´s a good place to pull the ship on the shore and do the repairs. Its behind these rocks!" Hiccup told the others.

"That's good. We have a leak near the water line who needs fixed." Savage said.

"Okay, prepare everything." Dagur nodded.

Suddenly a strange noise was heard over the whole bay.

"Whats this? I never heard such a noise!" murmured Dagur.

"Hey! Toothless!"

The dragon suddenly bounded along the deck to the ships bow and stretched his body up, head high in the air.

"What is with the dragon? It seems he reacts to this strange noise." Savage said.

"Sounds to me like siren songs." one of the men murmured.

"Siren songs?" Hiccup asked.

"Look, is there something our little super-intelligent Hiccup does not know?" Dagur grinned.

The hooligan heir pouted.

"I may have a lot of knowledge about thinks but I am not ominiscient!"he grumbled.

"Sirens are fabulous creatures who live in the ocean and sometimes they try to lull sailors with their singing to lure them into their trap. And then they eat them!" the sailor told.

"Bah, Superstitious!" Dagur snapped.

"Strange. Only Toothless does react to it.-Hey, calm down, Bud!" Hiccup calls when the dragon got more exited and made amments to hop overboard. But suddenly, the strange noise stopped-and so was Toothless. He warbled and went back to his rider.

A moment later the ship stopped at the beach and everyone climbed out.

With the help of Toothless who pulled the ship on a rope forward, the berserk crew pushed till it was half on the shore.

"Okay, that's enough! Lets start the repairs!" Savage ordered.

While the repairs were done, the others went to fetch fresh water. Hiccup helped to to fix the holes and went looking over the hull for a final check.

When it was beginning to darken, all the work was done and the men went to sleep on the shore around the fire pit. Dagur and Hiccup sat on a rock and watched the sunset.

"So nice and friendly." Dagur sighed. "Heh, I am sure you would be happier if your girlfriend would now sit here, eh?"

"She is not my girlfriend! We are just…normal friends, that's it!"

"Okay, okay."

The next morning brought some unpleasant surprises.

"Chief! Three of our men are missing!" Savage reported. "They said they wanted to go hunting, but this was yesterday afternoon!"

"And Toothless is nowhere to find! Toothless!" Hiccup called for his dragon.

"Maybe he´s just hungry and went fishing."

"But he would be in hearing range. He never went far away from me on unknown terrain.-Toothless!"

"I don't like this! Okay. Let´s go. You two stay and guard the ship-the rest of the men –follow me!"

"Aye, chief!"

The small armed group started their search.

"Throk! Norbert! Snork! Where are you?!" Savage called.

Suddenly Dagur spotted a movement in the bushes in front of him. Everyone came to a halt.

In the next moment Toothless jumped out of the hiding and ran to his rider.

"Toothless! Where have you been?"

The Nightfury warbled and began to shove Hiccup and Dagur with his snout forward. Then he jumped in front of the Group and roared.

"He want that we follow him. Maybe he had found a trace of the missing men." Hiccup said. "Okay, bud, lead the way!"

After a few minutes of walking the the Nightfury stopped before a huge white and jagged mountain and whined.

"Dragon bones! A huge pile!" Dagur gasped.

"Hunters?" Savage asked.

"I don't think so." Hiccup murmured. "They are no arrows or other weapon parts lying around. And no traces of other humans.

The berserk chief looked around. Suddenly he spotted something familiar.

"Hiccup!"

"Whats up?"

"Look at this skull…"

Dagur held up a skull with a crown of spikes around the back end.

"That's the skull of a skrill! Who dares to kill such a rare dragon!" he growled and pointed to the rest of the skeleton.

"This Skrill has died not long ago. The bones are not bleached out from the sun. And look! There is a scrap of violet hide."

"Oh Thor! What a pity! Such a wild and proud dragon… what do you think, brother, did he died of old age?"

"I cant say it. The teeth and the spikes did not look worn or were broken."

Suddenly a weak voice sounded in Hiccups ear.

"That's one of our men! It came from there!" Savage said. The group passed some trees and bushes till they reached a cove.

"What in Thors name…"

Hiccup, Dagur and the rest of the men stopped. Bevor them in the cove were dragons lying around on the rocks or at the bottom partly covered in some amber coating.

"There! There is Tork! And Norbert and Snork!" Savage said who spotted the men around the the dragons, immobile from the same stuff.

"Chief! Thank Thor, you found us! Hurry, help us out here!" one of the captured Berserks called.

"Whats this! Its hard as stone!" Savage murmured and picked up a small pebble of the golden stuff.

"Look at it! Some of them would make a nice necklage." one of the men said.

"Something is trapping the dragons and our men in this amber substance. But for what reason?"

"Chief! Second! Help us! Before IT came back!" Tork begged.

"What is IT?" Hiccup asked.

Suddenly a screech pierced the air!

"Everyone hide!" Dagur ordered.

Dagur ,and his men ducked behind a big rock, Hiccup and Toothless did the same, the Hooligan trying to keep his growling Nightfury quiet.

A dragon, Hiccup never saw before, landed on the top of the highest rock. It had a long, slender body, with small front paws and a colorful frill around his neck. His body was mainly yellow, with lots of blue and red speckles.

The dragon looked around then he picked the nearest amber coated prey up with his snout and flew away.

"I never saw such a dragon before." Savage said.

"This is the beast who caught us in this hard stuff! He returns from time to time to pick one of his living stock to eat it!" Norbert told.

"This one eats other dragons like the red death! And the strange sound-he uses it to lure other dragons in his trap!" Hiccup said.

"What a cunning beast! I would call it death song. When you hear it you are as good as dead." Dagur remarked.

"I would prefer Siren dragon." the man who told them about the mythical creatures murmured.

"Better start to find a way to free the others of this cocoons before the death singer returns!" Savage said and tried to break the first one open with his sword. But even Toothless plasma blasts were unable to break the hard surface.

"Damn! Its no use!"

"Watch out! There he is again! It seems he´s still hungry!" one of Dagurs men suddenly shouted.

With an angry screech the death song landed on his viewing spot on the rocks, his frill was angry rattling.

"Uh-oh, he don't likes that we are trying to free his prey!" Savage gulped. Toothless roared angry and Hiccup must use all his strength to prevent the nightfury from jumping up the rocks.

"Toothless! No!"

"Run for your life!" one of the berserkers shouted and the men scattered in all directions. But the strange dragon was a good aimer and let no one escape!

Man after man was captured immobile with the golden cocoons.

"I cant move!"

"This stuff is hard as stone!"

"Toothless-watch out! –NO!"

The nightfury, who still wanted to attack the death song, shot a plasma blast at it! But it missed him and Toothless was instead hit by the amber goo and got trapped instantly. Hiccup tried desperately to free him and forgot about the death song aiming at his back!

"Watch it, boy!" Savage jumped and shoved Hiccup out of the way, before he himself was hit instead of the Youth. Now it was only him and Dagur who were still free.

„Chief! Take the boy and run!" Savage shouted and tried to free himself, but this arms were stuck to his body in his cocoon.

"NO! I will kill this beast who dared to eat my Skrill!" Dagur roared and pulled his axe.

"NO! Run, or you will be trapped too! GO!"

"Its not YOUR Skrill, dumbass!" Hiccup growled, as he was thrown over Dagurs Shoulder and carried away. "Toothless! I will be back and free you!"

The nightfury warbled fearful. He don't wanted to end like the other dragons on the bone pile.

Dagur with his cargo over his shoulders ran out of the cove and between two rocks, but suddenly he lost his balance on the uneven ground and slipped. He and Hiccup fell into a slope and sled and skittered downwards till they made a hard landing at the bottom of the rocky hill.

"You okay, brother?"

"Yeah, my limbs are still whole." the Hooligan said and began to dust himself. "Oh no-just great!"

"What´s the matter?" Dagur asked and walked over to the younger male. Then an unpleasant smell hit his nose.

"EWWW!" the berserker scrunches his face and made a step back.

"Yeah, eewww. " Hiccup growled and tried to wipe something sticky with a handful of grass from his hands and clothes. "I landed in a pile of dragon dung."

"I don't know if this means luck or bad luck." Dagur sighed.

Suddenly the two heard a tiny chirping sound.

"You hear that?" Dagur whispered.

"There is something hinding behind that fallen tree trunk!"

"You stay here! I will take a look!"

Dagur crept slowly forward, his axe in one fist and lifted his head. A little violet horn and two round yellow eyes peeked over the trunk. The berserk jerked back but then he bent over the trunk. A tiny violet dragon was crouching in the grass.

"Hiccup! It's a baby dragon! A…a skrill! Oh Thor, it's a skrill!"

"A skrill all alone here? Whrere is his mother?" murmured Hiccup. Then it hit him. The skeleton of the big skrill. "Oh no…"

"This damn death song killed his mother and ate it! And this little guy was somehow able to escape.-Hey, hey, don't be afraid. Uncle Dagur is here. I will take care of you now."

Dagur laid the axe beside him and stretched out a hand.

"What? You cant keep it!"

"And why not?"

"You know what happened the last time when we dealt with you and the big skrill?"

"For Thors sake, Hiccup! This is my chance to finally get my wish come true! I will raise him –and you and Berk don't have to worry! I will not use him against you! He will be treated as a prince on berserk and let be to roam free around the island. The skrill is the dragon of my tribe! He will be treated well and worshipped. I want him to be the protector of my island. You told me I cant ride a skrill without getting killed by his flashes. So let me keep this one as a –well, second little brother."

Hiccup sighed.

"We discuss that later. Now we must return to free your men and Toothless bevor the death song takes one for a snack."

"But how? This amber stuff is getting stone hard after it cooled."

"Wait! That's it! Heat! Heat may let it melt and gone soft! Then we can free the others!"

"Great plan! But how burn it?"

"Dagur! Have you something oily on board who burns quick?"

"Well-we use some nightmare gel for our laterns."

"That's it! There is a nightmare trapped there too! We need some of his skin gel to heat the cocoons. When Toothless is free I lure the death song away and try to trap him long enough that we could all leave this island."

"Why not kill this damn beast!? It eats his own kind!"

"Dagur, you cant kill it because it eats other dragons! That's his nature! You can do nothing against it! Like me. We can only trap it somewhere so that at least we can free the dragons and they can leave with us this cursed island!"

Dagur let out a growl. The little skrill squeaked silently and rubbed his head at Dagurs arm.

"But I wished I could avenge the death of his mother." he sighed.

"Avenging don't bring her back."

"Aye, you are right. -We do as you say."

When they returned, the Death song was nowhere seen.

"Chief! Im glad you are back! The beast has grabbed another captured dragon for a snack and flew away!"

"Don't worry, soon you all will be free!"

Hiccup has begun to collect the green gel of the captured monstrous nightmare in a canteen he found in Toothless Sattlebag.

"Don't worry, my Friend. Your gel will help to free us all." he told the wild dragon. When he kneeled near his snout, the Nightmare let out a disgusting snort.

"Yeah, I know, I did not smell good at the moment, but there are more important things now than my odor."

Dagur and Hiccup began to spread the greenish oily substance over the cocoons of the captured men and dragons.

"What is the chief planning? To burn us?"

"Quiet, Lars! He sure has a plan to free us!"

"Okay, when I start the fire, try to break free of the amber! It must get soft again when heated!" Hiccup told the others and went to Toothless.

"Here. Smear this over the rest of the cocoons." the hooligan told Dagur and handed him the canteen.

Dagur went to work. When he was nearly finished, a familiar rattling noise caught his attention. The death song has returned and watched Hiccup with a cold glare from above a rock.

"Oh no, you wont!" the Berserker growled and sprinted towards the boy. In this moment the frilled dragon spat his goo to catch the hooligan!

"Hiccup! Watch out!" Dagur roared and showed him aside. So the golden substance hit him and enclosed him too. The rest of the Nightmare-Gel was spluttered in the grass near him, as the canteen hit the ground, some specks of it hit the cocoon too. Cloudstorm jumped on it and whined.

"Cloudstorm! Get away and hide! Hiccup!"

The death song screeched and with a leap he landed before the boy. The nightfury fired at the frilled dragon, but he could not aim exact with his head only half movable.

"Oh no. Not good." Hiccup murmured.

Suddenly the dragon sniffed, let out a disgusting growl and shook his head.

"Great! Even he don't like my smell!"

Hiccup took the chance to run away, but the death song was faster. With an angry screech he spat again and the hooligan was the the last one who was caught.

"Just great! Now he had us all!" Dagur growled. "Who will now inflame the gel?"

"Toothless! Plasma blast!"

But the Nightfury had reached its shot limit.

"Oh no…"

A tiny screeching and hissing suddenly caught the death songs attention.

He turned to the little Skrill still sitting on Dagurs cocoon.

"Cloudstorm! No! Run!" the Berserker shouted. But the little Skrill continued to screech angry at the death song. He sure had to witness how his mother got caught and don't wanted to loose more who cared about him.

Suddenly white flashes surrounded the small violet body.

"Hiccup! Look! He is already able to create flash fire!"

When the yellow dragon tried to snap at the baby Skrill, a strike of lighting escaped the little maw and hit the big head of his opponent with full force! The death songs head shook from the electrical discharges. At the same time, the sparks set the gel on fire!

"Good shot, little one!" Hiccup called and thought. "So small and he is already protecting Dagur!"

The fire quick spread around and after a few seconds the captured were able to break their cocoons.

"Hey, good work, little Sparky!" Dagur laughed and picked the Skrill hatchling up. The death song screeched angrily, but the freed dragons held him out of range with their fires. The diddnt want to get caught again!

Hiccup jumped in Toothless saddle.

"Okay, bud! Lets lure him away and stowe him in a place, where he can´t escape again!"

The nightfury roared at the death song who took the challenge and went after the black dragon and his rider.

"Don't worry, Cloudstorm. This death singer will get what he deserved." Dagur said and scratched the hatchling under his chin.

The little skrill began to whimper.

"I know. But your mommy can´t be with you anymore. But I and my tribe will now take care of you. You will not be alone."

"Chief, where did you find this Skrill hatchling?" Savage asked.

"Not far from here. His mother was killed by this beast."

"The skeleton?"

"Aye. So its our turn now to take care of this dragon, the sign of our tribe! And he saved us! Without his sparks who lit the fire, we would be Death song meals by now!" Dagur told with pride and held the little Skrill up.

Every Berserker cheered for the little live-saver.

The infuriated death song followed the fleeing Nightfury with his rider. He wanted to make this little human pay for freeing all his catched prey!

"There! The cave! Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup called and steered him through the entrance. The death singer followed but the Nightfury was more agile and had more swiftness and the other dragon ended mostly hitting the rocky walls. Finally it was too dark for him to see properly and he got stuck in a corner of the cave labyrinth. But Toothless managed to find his way out with his sonic. "Okay, lets close the entrance!"

A few dragons who had followed the pair helped to let the entrance collapse with their fires.

"Thank you, guys! This one will not treat you anymore. Leave this island, he will need some time to find a way out again."

When Hiccup and Toothless returned, the hooligan told the others about his success to trap the death singer.

"Okay, lets return to the ship. The repairs are done, better to get out of here as soon as possible!" Dagur commanded.

When Hiccup walked back with the men, most of them sniffed, wrinkled their noses and waved their Hands in front of their faces.

"I know, I know-not you too, Toothless!"

The nightfury made a retching noise and let his tounge stick out.

"You really reek like old dragon dung." Dagur answered. "Ugh-now its time for you to take a bath." Dagur growled and wrinkled his nose too.

"Ewww…! Aye, you are right, chief! I give order to prepare the tub for you!" Savage said when they arrived at the ship.

The sails were set and the ship took course for the home archipelago.

"Okay, Cloudstorm. You will sleep in this basket." Dagur said and pointed at it. The little Skrill purred as the Berserker put him on the blanket he laid before in the basket. "Now I will look for my smelly little brother."

"Hey!" Hiccup protested. Dagur smiled and helped him out of his clothes and removed his peg leg. Toothless has heated the water in the tub with a small plasma blast.

"Let see…aye, the temperature is right now. So come on, little fishbone."

"Don't call me that!" Hiccup growled as Dagur picked him up bridal style from the bed and lowered him into the warm water.

"Okay, first my clothes to get this stench out of it!"

When his garments were washed and hung over the hearth, Dagur began to scrub the boys back and washed his hair.

"Sir, we spotted the dragon riders! They are heading in our direction!" the lookout reported in the meantime.

"So they found us at least."

"Should we prepare the catapults and the weapons?"

"No! Don't shoot! Let them land here!" Savage ordered.

"There is Johanns ship! And it has the berserker flag on the mast! We finally found Dagur!" Astrid shouted.

"They surely spotted us already. Why did they not fire at us, like always?" Snotlout asked.

Stoik, who sat behind Astrid, looked through his spyglass."

"Savage is on board too. He waves in our direction and made signs to land on deck. Hmm…I don't see weapons readied. "

"Tch! They already know how mighty our dragons are! We could send them to hel in no time!" Snotlout bragged.

"Or they had Hiccup and Toothless as hostages and want to negotiate. Okay, lets go down!"

The Nadder with Astrid and Stoik was the first who landed on the deck. A tired Meatlug with Fishlegs followed, then Barf and Belch and Hookfang with their riders. Now the deck was cramped with Dragons and the Berserks. Stoik slided off Stormflys back and headed to the approaching Savage.

"Where is my son?!" Stoik bellowed. The men retreated from the angry looking big man.

"Don't worry, Chief Stoik. He is-" begun Savage and held his hands out, to show that he was no treat, but before he got finish his sentence he was roughly shoved to the side by the furious Hooligan chief, who went directly for the Door that leads below the decks and the chiefs Cabin.

With one swift kick he threw the door to the cabin open-and solidifies.

So were Dagur, Toothless and Hiccup-wo was still sitting in the wooden tub. He was the first who reacted and let out a shocked squeak. Dagurs eyes widened and he open his hand which held the sponge who hit the plank with a wet "splat"!

"Uh-oh." he murmurs.

"FatherdontcomeinIamtakingabath!" Hiccup shrieked and tried to hide in the tub.

"Hey! You never heard of privacy? Its not common to barge into a chiefs cabin!" Dagur called angry. Toothless did the best he could do to help. He spread his right wing in front of Hiccup to shield him from the looks of his friends who now appeared behind the furious chief. Cloudstorm flapped from his basket, climbed on Toothless head and hissed angry.

"Look! This little one looks like a skrill!" Fischlegs said who peeked between Stoiks arms into the cabin.

"Whats the meaning of all this?" Stoik bellowed.

"Chief, I tried to explain it to Stoik-but…" began Savage who tried to get past the Hooligan chief.

"Its okay, Savage. Get back on deck and watch the men and the dragons."

"Father, would you mind waiting outside till I get dressed?" Hiccup asked and peeked over the nightfurys shielding wing.

"Hrmmph! Well –okay. But what are you doing here with Dagur?"

"It's a long story. But there is no reason to start a fight. I am not his captor nor is Toothless. I will explain everyting."

After Stoik closed the door from outside, Hiccup said:" Dagur-would you please give me my clothes?"

"They are still wet. You will catch a cold."

"For Thors sake! Then give me that Sheet over there!"

After Hiccup covered himself up in the sheet he looked a bit like an roman emperor in a toga. Then he put his clothes over Toothless back that they could dry faster on the dragons warm skin.

"Okay. Now you can let them in." Hiccup sighed and Dagur open slowly the door again.

"I cant belive it! You and Dagur are together?" Snotlout asked, when he entered with the others.

"We are not "together"!" Hiccup growled.

"Then why you are so familiar with Dagur?" Stoik asked.

"Father, I am sorry. I know, you must be worried for the worst after all this time!" the hooligan heir began.

"And we too!" Fishlegs added.

"Aye! That I am! You vanished without a trace and we searched first in the ship graveyard and then nearly the whole archipelago for you!" Stoik said.

"Thank the gods you are alive! We all were worried to death for you! How could you be so stupid to go all alone to the ship graveyard! We saw the giant eels…..and excepted the worst! -But what are you and Toothless doing on Dagurs ship?" Astrid said.

"As I said-It's a long story Astrid."

"Has he captured you?"

"No. He saved my life."

"What? How?"

"Saved me from getting drowned and eaten by the giant eels at the shipyard. And he and Savage helped Toothless. Some eels hat bitten him and they treated his wounds. That's the reason why I was not able to return so soon to Berk."

"Okay. The short version. What happened in the last days?" Stoik grumbled and sat on a chair, his axe in his lap.

After Hiccup told his father and friends of his adventures, they couldn't nearly belive him.

"Just great! And you spared us all out! I would have liked to see this death singer too!" Fishlegs said.

"Did you not heard what Hiccup said? They were nearly eaten by this beast!" Snotlout shot back.

"Okay. You return on deck to your dragons, I will talk a few words with my son alone."

"Aye, chief." Astrid nodded. Dagur went with them.

After a pause Stoik began to talk.

"So Dagur really cared over you all the time you were with him here on this ship?"

"Yes, Father. He behaved really like a big brother now. And I have realized that I-that we made a big mistake back then. We should have told Dagur and the berserks about the dragons and how we worked together with them. Maybe…maybe Dagur would have understand and this feud would never have started. But I only made it worse back on dragon island. I should have told him the truth, tried to talk sense into him, that there could not be only peace with the berserks or other tribes, but with dragons as well. But I lied to him the whole time and I mocked him for being a fool. And I threatened him and his tribe to use the dragons as weapons against them, if they attacked Berk. It was an open threat I did out of anger and not of thinking what consequences it would have for both tribes. And you know where all this has lead." Hiccup says and sighed. "We should have put more trust in the berserks after all and maybe we still would have peace."

"But Dagur killed Oswald, his own father!"

"He did not."

"What?!" Stoik could not belive it.

"He said he did not return from a fishing trip with some of his men. They went out for a search-but found no trace. And to make it easier to get the new chiefs post strenghten, Dagur spread the news that he killed Oswald. That's the reason why he called me brother since then."

"And you believe his story?"

"I do. He told it right away, when we argued about something. He did not lied then. - Father, he is all alone and tries to find his sister. I have still you and Gobber, and my friends… I know he has done a few horrible things-but he is still young and able to change and to learn! And I want to help him. He had treathened me and Toothless not well in the past, but he has grown-up, like I have and now that I know a lot more if him, I want that Dagur and I become Friends –and Brothers again. As we were when we were little."

"So you want to give the berserks and Dagur a second chance?"

"Aye. I hope Dagur will choose the right path."

"Good. I have trust in you, as I had when you started to train the dragons. It would be better to have the berserkers as allys again and not as enemies. Like we did with Alwin and his outcasts. "

"Thank you, Father. "

About one hour later Hiccup prepared to leave with the other riders. He started to pack his belongings and the dragon eye. The Berserker watched him.

"Dagur, you know that I cant let you keep the dragon eye. Its too valuable. And it still has many mysteries."

"I know. I think its better in your hands, cause the dragons are your life. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't forget your big brother."

Hiccup sighed.

"I wont. We will stay in contact. And think to stop threatening berk and other people. And stop attacking helpless villages. Try to surpress your derangness and your violence. The last days with you showed me that you can."

"Well, I like to have you around me. It calms me. "

"But I cant stay permanently with you."

"I know. Okay, I promise to try my best."

"With the treasure you found you can buy a new fleet – but you must return three quarter of it to Trader Johann, like I told -its mainly his-and don't use your new ships for bad things and raids on helpless people! Promise?"

"OOoo-kay, daddy." groaned Dagur and made a face.

"And take good care of Scratchy here. If you feed him properly, he will not steal anymore. He may be small, but you can use him to send messages." Hiccup told and pointed to the yellow terrible terror who had curled around Dagurs shoulder. "And mostly-take good care about Cloudstorm. If you treat him well, maybe one day you can even bond with him."

"I promise, I will, Hiccup. He will always be free on berserk. I hope he will stay with me, when he is grown-up."

Finally it was time to say goodbye.

"I and my son will have an eye on you, Dagur! Take your chance we offered you."

"I will, Stoik." Dagur nodded.

"Okay, gang, lets get back to berk!" Hiccup called. "Untill we meat again, Dagur. And thanks for everything."

Dagur nodded and smiled at him. Hiccup returned his smile before he let Toothless leap in the air, the other followed. Dagur stood at the railing and watched them leave.

"Well-and what now chief?" Savage asked. Dagur turned around.

"Lets set sail. We are going to search for my sister."

"Aye."

to be continued….

I first planned to do only the first three episodes, but there will be more episodes where Dagur was involved.


	4. Part 4 A dragon will travel pt 1 and 2

**Part 4 Heathers return**

 **Finally finished a new chapter! Hope you like it.**

 **Hiccups and Dagurs Relationship develops. And Dagur has a surprise for the riders.**

Some weeks had passed. Hiccup has decided he wanted to go exploring the unknown parts of the archipelago the dragon eye has showed him and he brought his wish before the council of Berk.

And with Stoiks blessing the gang left Berk. They found an island where they build an outpost the "dragon edge".

Meanwhile, at the ship graveyard…

"Okay, that s the last one." Savage said as the last of the equipment was pulled up from the sunken Reaper. A lot of cages and traps were stacked on the deck.

Dagur overlooked the catch.

"Well, if we sell this as scrap metal, we may get some gold to buy more suitable equipment. Or we could sell the cages and traps to dragon hunters, it would bring more wealth, but if Hiccup would find out…"

"I know, Chief. You promised him to left the side of being evil. Well, maybe it will be better not always getting our ships destroyed and sunk by the dragon riders." Savage said.

Dagur growled as he remembered how Hiccup and his gang had so often ruined his plans. But when Hiccups smiling face got into his mind, he took a few deep breaths and calmed down again. He can do this. For Hiccup. For his little brother. Thor, why did he adore this boy so much?

"Yeah, all the repairs and new ships always costs a fortune!-Had the men returned the treasure to the places where we found them?" he returned his attention back to Savage.

"Aye. As you told. We had done as the boy say."

"Good. Then lets set sail."

On one of the trading posts Dagur was able to sell all the old metal for a good amount of gold.

When the Berserker and his crew were in a tavern to have some drinks, Savage got some usable news.

"Chief, I heard from the keeper of the Tavern, that some Outcasts wanted to sell two ships. Wouldn't this be a good occasion to enlarge our fleet a bit?"

"Well, its no fault to take a look at it." Dagur nodded.

"Good. I talk to the go-between, he will made contact with the sellers and then let us know where we could meet them."

When Hiccup got back to Berk to get some supplies, some unknown Dragon rider attacked Buckets and Mulchs Boat and nearly destroyed it. Hiccup and the gang observed the boat and found a mysterious silver Metal sting, similar to a Nadders. After research with the dragon eye and a phantom drawing from Buckets describings, they found out, that the dragon who wrecked the ship was a Razorwhip, a new species of dragon. Because he like sea slugs, the riders started to search the islands where this slugs could be found.

After a fruitless search, the spotted a campfire on a small island. Hiccup and the others parted and began to look for the mysterious rider and his Razorwhip. But one by one, Hiccups Friends were overpowered and tricked by the stranger, but Hiccup and Toothless were able after a wild chase to shoot them down.

The stranger turned out to be Heather, the girl who stranded on Berk four years ago. She was the rider of the razorwhip who she saved and trained like she learned from Hiccup and the others in the past.

She told them that her Village was attacked and destroyed and that her parents lost their lifes one year after they first met on Berk. Since then Heather was all alone till she found Windshear, her Razorwhip. Hiccup invited her to the dragon edge and told her she could stay as long as she wants.

But in the first night Hiccup discovers how Heather left the base in secret. He followed her and found her meeting with Trader Johan on his ship near a small island.

When Heather left again Hiccup forced Johann to talk what Heather was up to. So the trader told her about the home and people she lost and who the one is on which she wants to take revenge.

"Dagur…I cant belive you did such a cruel thing!" Hiccup thought, as he followed Heathers trail. He must find the Berserker before her and get more answers. All what Trader Johann could tell was that Dagur attacked once Heathers home island and destroyed her village. And in this process her parents died. That was the reason she attacked ships and stole their fright. To help the survived people who had lost everything.

Dagur at the moment was out in the sea, trying to come to terms with the Outcast who wanted to sell the ships. Savage handled one of the Outcasts two bags of Gold.

"Hey! That's not the price we agreed on !"

"Well-and these ships are not as you described! So take now the Gold I offered you or –"

Suddenly two silver stings hit the deck near Dagurs boots.

"What the hell-" Dagur growled and looked upwards. Then he saw the circling dragon. The trader, an outcast from another tribe, shrunk and grabbed the bags with the gold.

"Ugh-okay, okay! You get this two there and we will send you three other, better ones! Is that okay?" he stammered.

"Well, that would a proper suggestion. I will send you a note where our rendez-vous-point will be." Dagur agreed.

"G-good. –Men, let´s get out of here, before we get impaled by this Razorwhip!"

Hasty the traders returned to their boat and set sail.

"It was a pleasure to make trades with you!" Dagur called after the fleeing men. Then he looked at Savage and shrugged.

"What shall we do about this dragon?" his Second asked.

"Its Heather again! Hey! Stop your attacks and come down here! I have something to-"

Dagurs last words were interrupted by Savages warning scream: "Chief! Watch out!"

Everyone jumped for cover when a fiery blast hit the deck.

"Okay. If you not want to hear…" Dagur growled. "Prepare the chains! I don't want her to ruin my new ships!"

Dagur looked at Heather with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, wait till he is in range…Now!" Dagur commands. A single chain with a grappling hook flew upwards and wrapped around Windshears tail!

"NO!" Heather thought in shock. Another chain flew up and wrapped around Windshears body. The dragon turned and tried to fly away, while Heather tried to loosen the chains.

"Good! Now reel the dragon in! But careful, we don't want to hurt it!" Dagur ordered.

The berserkers tug on the chains.

"Stop fighting it, Heather! –Arg, this girl is deaf to my words!" the berserker chief growled. Two more chains came flying from the other ships, one misses, but the second wrapped around the girls upper body. With a scream she was slammed against Windshears neck, now unmovable trapped.

"Good! She is immobile! Now we can reel her and her dragon down." Dagur nodded satisfied. "I will show you destroying my ships!"

Hiccups eyes went wide when he spotted the captured Heather and the dragon who were slowly tugged down to the ships.

"Heather!"

"Heather, for Thors sake, don't fight it, you will only hurt yourself! As I said: "I-only-want-to-talk!" Dagur shouted.

With a growl, Hiccup turned to Dagurs ship and floated beside it, till he spotted the Berserker chief.

"Dagur! What the hel are you doing!" he shouted angry.

"Oh, hello Hiccup! I don't want to harm her! But she attacked us out of the blue! It's the second time she went after one of my ships! She already destroyed and robbed two of them I newly bought! And now she want to do it with these too! I called for her to get down for a talk- but instead she always attacked us with her dragon!" Dagur answered. "I am only defending my ships!"

"Okay, Dagur! Release her! I know her and I will talk with her!" Hiccup said.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she was washed on the shores of Berk four years ago! –I tell you the story another time! -

But there must something have happened, because why else is she so upset and attacking your ships! Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Well, it could be that I raided her village-but this was before I got imprisoned!"

Hiccup shot him a skeptical look.

"Relase her! Now!" he ordered.

"But you must go up and loosen the grappling hooks!" Dagur instructed him.

"Okay!"

Hiccup steered Toothless upright. First he tried to shoot the chain that held Heather bound to Windshear. But the plasma blast showed no effect. The chains were dragonfire-proof.

"Okay, this doesn't work."

"Heather! Don't worry! I will free you!" the Hooligan called.

With the help of Toothless Hiccup was able to loose the hooks, the chains slid from the dragon and fell back into the sea.

"Okay, now pull them back aboard!" Dagur commanded. "And get us out of here! There will be another chance to talk with her. Let Hiccup reason with her, maybe he can bring her to her senses again."

Heather watched the leaving ships with rising anger.

"No! He is getting away!" she roared.

"Heather! Stop it! " Hiccup said with a stern voice.

"What?"

"Leave Dagur alone!"

Heathers eyes widened. She couldn't belive what she have heard!

"Are you insane?! I must destroy him! For that I risk everything!" she shouted enraged.

"Even Windshears life?"

The Razorwhip whined.

Heather lowered her head and sighed.

"No, girl. I would never let you hurt again." she said.

"Heather. It may sounds insane, but Dagur is trying to fix the mistakes he had done. That's why he released you after I ordered him to do! He said he wants to talk with you-but you always attacked him and never listened."

Heathers eyes went wide.

"I don't belive you! Have you teamed up with this monster?"

"He-is –not – a-monster. Not anymore. He tries to change. And I am giving him a second chance!"

Heather growls frustrated and pulled Windshear around.

"Lets head back to the edge. And when your Anger has cooled of, we should go both and have a talk with Dagur."

Toothless glides alongside Windshear, as they flied back to the outpost. No words have been spoken, since they were on their way back, till Hiccup broke the silence.

"Heather, Trader Johan told me, what happened to your village. I´m sorry for that. Was it really Dagur?"

Heathers eyes hardened.

"Yes. He attacked my village and killed the ones who raised me." he spat. "For that he must pay!"

"Raised you?"

"I was parted from my real family when I was little and they saved me."

"Oh, I see. Do you remember your real family?"

"Not much. I only remember my fathers hands. They were rough, but very gentle. And I remember playing with his shield. And the only thing that I carried with me when I was found was this horn."

Heather held up a white horn with a golden tip.

"A nice token." Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah. I can use it for drinking and when I remove the golden cap I can use it to call Windshear. I don't know if it supposed to mean something, but whenever I look at it, I think of him and I wish I knew who he was." Heather said and placed the horn carefully into her bag again.

"I still can´t belive that Dagur tries to change." she said then.

"He saved my live two times since he broke out of Outcast prison. And he always calls me brother. He started with it when we had a training session at dragon island, where he was all alone to hunt dragons. And I made a big mistake there then. I did not tell him the truth about that we are not killing Dragons anymore. Oh, he was so angry and I saw the disappointment in his face, when I rejected him and to made it more worse, I threatened him openly to use our dragons on him and his tribe, if he dares to attack Berk! It was like a war declaration! But we talked it out and I said I was sorry. "

"You simply talked it out?"

"Heather, Dagur had a lot of time to think things over. Three long years….and he was tortured by Alwin, had you seen all the scars? No, he has paid enough for his past sins! He wants to be a better chief and I am giving him a chance."

"And you wanted me to talk with Dagur too? Sorry, Hiccup, but a talk could not take the fact out of this world, that he destroyed my village and killed people!" Heather growled.

Later, at the clubhouse on the edge.

"Sorry, for locking your dragons in, I just diddnt trust you guys would let me go after Dagur." Heather explained.

Hiccup told Astrid to take Heather with her and keep her busy for awhile.

"She should forget her dark thoughts and see the bright sides of life."

"Good Idea, Hiccup." the shieldmaiden nodded. "Heather, come! Lets do some girls stuff!"

First the two went to a quiet place to practice axe throwing. During their small competition Heather asked if there is something between her and Hiccup.

"No! We are just Friends. Nothing more! Just-Friends." Astrid says.

"I see. But the looks you share and the way you are together…"

"Its nothing, really."

"Okay, enough of that. What else do you do for fun around here?" Heather asked. Astrid smiled. Dagur and Heathers dark thoughts are far away at the moment.

"Come on!" the shieldmaiden called her friend and stormed off.

While the two girls continued to have fun with their dragons, Hiccup studied a map, while Toothless sniffed curious at Heathers black leather bag, who hung from the wall near the entrance of the clubhouse where she have left it. Then he digs his snout into the satchel and start rummaging through it.

"Toothless, no! What are you doing? Leave it!" Hiccup said sternly and pulled the bag from his snout. "This is not the best way to earn her trust."

A solid thunk caught his attention. He looked down and spotted the horn who had fell out of the satchel. The Hooligan picked it up when something engraved on it caught his attention.

"This…is my dad´s chief seal!"

Hiccup remembered Heather saying that her father gave her this horn. Could it be that….

"Toothless, lets head to Berk!"

Heathers old camping ground was the destination where the two girls with their dragons finally landed.

"Why are we here?"

"We are looking for something."

"For what? It would be helpful if you tell me."

Then Astrid spotted a slight movement. She swings her axe forward and rips someone from a bush smashing a person to the hard ground.

"Trader Johann?" she asks in surprise looking down at the trembling man.

"Mistress Astrid!" Johann said and hold up his arms protectively in front of his face. "Its nice to see you again, but would you mind lowering your axe so my frightened soul could return back in my body?"

Astrid huffed and removed her foot from the chest of the trader.

"Johann!" Heather rushed to him and helped the trader to his feet.

"Mistress Heather! Thank Thor you are not dead! When the Terror with the message I send you returned, I was worried and when I arrived here and saw your camp abandoned, I feared the worst!" Johann said.

"Can someone tell me whats going on?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I have the exact location where a certain Berserker is at the moment." the Trader begun.

"And I am the warrior who will takes care of him!" Heather finishes, giving another showing how skilled she was with her double-bladed axe.

"Dagur has purchased some new ships and they will meet here, in the sea of despair. They have powerful catapults and dragon-proof chains and winches. And I don't need to tell you what power he will get with this new Armada.." Johann says and opens a map.

"Yeah, but I don't think, Dagur…" Astrid began, but before she can finished her sentence, Heather thanked Johann for the map, took it and stormed off to her dragon.

In the meantime Hiccup arrived at Berk and went straight to the great Hall, where his father held Berks gripe day and listens to the small and big problems of his tribemates.

"Father, I need to talk to you. Its urgent!" Hiccup said and lifted the horn. Stoiks eyes went wide. He recognized the gift.

"Hiccup when a chief gets a child, its common that it gets gifts from befriended or allied tribes. Remember the tiny axe I let Gobber made when you were still a baby?"

"Uh, yeah." the Hooligan heir nodded. "Its still in my toy chest."

"We have to go now!" Heather shouts in the clubhouse before the gathered Riders and her dragons." Dagur wont be out in the open for long!"

The girl clenched her fists angrily.

"Heather…Hiccup wouldn't allow that! I know, you want revenge for your destroyed village and killed family, but he would not tolerate to go into battle against the Berserker!" Astrid said.

"Guys, I wished Hiccup and Toothless were here, trust me. But they are not and we couldn't wait any longer! Who knows what he will do with his new armada if we not stop him now and destroyed the fleet! For what other purpose do you think did he buy the ships?!"

"It is not sure, that Dagur is planning to attack other villages. He promised Hiccup—" Fishlegs began, but Heather cut him off.

"Promised to be not deranged anymore? Never! He is not to trust! So if we attack all at once, we can crush him and his armada!"

The riders shared skeptical looks. If they attack Dagur without reason, Hiccup will never forgive them.

He gave the Berserker a chance.

"You heard Johann. This is our last chance to get him! Tell them, Astrid!"

"Look, Heather, a revenge is the wrong way…" Astrid starts.

"So you too? just forget it, all of you. I guess all that stuff about trust and having my back was just talk. So I am on my own again!" Heather hisses, whipping around and running towards Windshear. Astrid watches her mounting her dragon and securing her axe strapped at her back.

"Where did you get this horn?" Stoik asked.

"Its Heathers. The girl who stranded here a few years back."

"Yes…Heather…"

"She said her father gave it to her. But it has your seal on it. Dad….could it be…that Heather is my sister?" Hiccup asked silently.

Stoik looked at the horn, then at his son and sighed.

in the meantime on Dragons edge.

"It seems that it s only you and me, Windshear. As usual." Heather huffed. "Okay, lets.—"

"Hey." Astrid calls and Heather stopped her dragon from departing. She and the other riders are standing with weapons in one hand around her. "If we gonna do this this had to be a capture mission, not a kill mission, agreed? We bring Dagur here and hold a trial about what he has done! But Hiccup will have the last word about this!"

"Agreed. But how will Hiccup find us?" Heather asked.

As an answer Astrid pinned the map with the marking at the gate of the dragon stable.

"You know, where Dagurs ships are, right?" she asked.

Heather nodded.

And whats your plan?"

"Hit him when he at least expects it."

"Then lets go!"

The riders mounted their dragons.

Dagur sighs as he stared out towards the fog.

"When will the three new ships arriving?"

"It must be at any time, sir." Savage said. " I hope they are keeping their word we have already gave them the payment."

"They will. If not-I know where their base is…" Dagur growled and stabbed one of his daggers into the mast.

When Hiccup arrives back on Dragons edge, he found the place abandoned. Then Toothless sniffed at a map pinned at the gate of the dragon pen and warbled.

"What have you found, bud?" Hiccup asked and walked to his dragon. He ripped Astrids Dagger from the door and stared at the markings of the map. Then realization hit him.

"Oh no. Heather, please don't make anything stupid!" he gasped. "Toothless! I am sorry, but we have to make another fast flight!"

"There he is!" Heather shouts and pointed down at the ships. The biggest one had the Skrill banner on its sail.

"Okay. As I told you. We are using the element of surprise. You distract the Berserkers, while I and Astrid are going for Dagur." Heather explained.

"Right." Snotlout nodded.

"Wha-Dragons incoming!" the man on the watch suddenly called.

"Is my brother Hiccup with them?" Dagur asked.

"I see only three." Savage answered. Suddenly two fire blasts hit the ship.

"Hey! What in Hels name-why they are attacking us!? Whats got into them?" the second in command cried. " We held the peace!"

"Something is strange here…prepare the grappling hooks and the bolas! Lets get one of these boys down and hope we will get some answers about this!" the Berserker answered.

Dagur couldn't understand why three of Hiccups gang are attacking his fleet out of the blue! And Hiccup was nowhere seen!

Meanwhile Heather and Astrid scale the wood of Dagurs flag ship while Stormfly and Windshear cling to the side of the rump. The two girls pulled themselves up towards the edge of the ship and began to knock out the crewmen who spotted them. They worked quick and silently, Dagur did not notice that he had two silent intruders on board.

When Fishlegs came too near to the ships railing, Dagur was able to catch Meatlug with a chain around one of her hind legs.

"Got you! And now I want some answers!" the berserker growled as he pulled his catch closer to the ship. But suddenly Dagur was thrown forward by two hard kicks.

"What the hel-Hey!"

Before he could react his hands were bound on his back and he was roughly turned around.

"You two?" he gasped when he spotted the two girls looking down at him. "Whats the meaning of all this? Why do you attack my ships? Did Hiccup order this?"

"Quiet!" Heather snarled and showed a gag into Dagurs mouth. Now the Nadder and the Razorwhip entered the ship too. No one registered the low deep growl that rumbled under the planks of the deck.

"Now you will pay for what you have done to my village!-Windshear, finish him!" Heather snarled.

"What? No! We had decided that no one should be killed! You can´t do this! Hiccup will never forgive you if you hurt him!" Astrid shouted.

"Sorry, Astrid, but I changed my mind. "Windshear!"

The Razorwhip retracted his spikes, ready to strike!

An evil smirk appeared on Heathers face. No, that's not her, the shieldmaiden thought with horror. She is now acting like a….a berserker! She had lied to her that Astrid and the others helped Heather to fulfill her revenge! What have I done, the shieldmaiden gasped.

Suddenly a guttural roar echoed over the deck and in the next moment a green big Gronkle came out of an open hatch on the deck, bounded over the planks and butted the Razorwhip away! With bared teeth and a low growl he posed himself over Dagur who was able to cut his binds and spat out the gag, Heather stuffed in his mouth.

"What in Thors name…" Astrid gasped. Fishlegs who still sat on his chained Meatlug could only stare in awe.

"Now you look, eh? Our chief has now trained a dragon for riding too!" Savage grinned, who held the chain in position.

"Shattermaster, hold it! Its okay, buddy." he called and crept out under the dragons belly. Then he petted the massive head and got a low purr from the Gronkle.

Astrids and Heathers eyes got big.

"Is this…YOUR dragon?" the Hofferson asked baffled. "And…he is protecting you…"

"Yeah. Heather had one, you had one-why should I not?" Dagur answered unconcerned and shrugged. "Cause I cant ride Cloudstorm, I have now Shattermaster."

Suddenly a familiar howling sound caught every ones attention.

"Heather! Astrid! Stop it!"

The next moment Hiccup landed on the deck with Toothless.

"Oh, now my brother is here too. You came in the right moment! Your Riders attacked my ships and Heather and your furious Walkyrie wanted to kill me!" Dagur growled.

"Yeah! Like YOU killed my parents!" Heather spat.

"Heather, I wanted to talk to you about…" Dagur began, but Hiccup interfered.

"First you listen to me! Heather, this horn is a present from my father to yours for your birth. It was Oswald, the agreeable! You are his second born! And he is Dagurs father, too! And that means, Dagur is your brother! It would not be right to kill him! Not even for revenge! And-I will not allow it!"

Hiccups look was stern and he gave Heather back her horn. He was standing firm between her and Dagur, shielding him with his back.

Dagurs Eyes went wide as Hiccup spoke the last sentence.

"Is he protecting me?" he thought.

"I-I cant belive it! They are related?" Astrid gasped.

"So its true! This is the last proof! I finally found you! Heather, you are really my little sister! - But every time we met, you attacked my ship with your dragon before we had a chance to talk! And I am only defending my fleet! -Heather look, I am sorry what happened back then and it´s your right to be mad at me! But I want to fix the things I have done, before it´s too late.-I am the only family you have left! I searched so long for you!" the berserker said. Astrid couldn't believe what she heard. So Hiccup was right. Dagur tries to compensate some of his errors he made.

"Astrid! Tell the others to stop the attacks! Return to the edge!"

"But Hiccup…"

"Do as I say! I can solve this alone! And we will later have a talk about this! What did you think about to join Heather in her revenge for Dagur! I want that you apologize to him for your meaningless attack!"

"Uh-we did not want to kill someone, but suddenly Heathers mind changes! She really is a berserker, I saw the evil look in her eyes, as she gave Windshear the order to finish him!" Astrid told Hiccup, then she turned to the Berserker chief. "Dagur, I am sorry. We shouldn't have followed Heathers plan."

Dagur nodded, he acceped Astrids apologize.

The shieldmaiden mounted Stormfly and took off.

"Hey, whats going on there?" Snotlout called.

"We return the the edge!"

"WHAT? And Hiccup? And Heather? And who in Thors name is that green Gronkle?" he asked.

"Hiccup wanted to solve this alone! I will tell you all on the way back! So follow me!"

In the meantime Savage spotted the three ships sailing towards the Berserker Fleet.

They open fire with the catapults and Stones were flying towards the dragon riders.

"The new ships for my fleet have finally arrived! But they think we are under attack.-Savage!" Dagur shouted.

"Yes, my Chief?"

"Call for all the ships to stop the attacks! The dragon riders are going to retract!"

"At once, my chief!-STOP THE ATTACKS!" Savage bellowed and waved his arms. The call spread from ship to ship and the crews held the fire.

In the meantime Meatlugs chain was removed.

"You are free. Return with the others." Savage told Fishlegs.

"Okay." the rider murmured, a bit unsure. What was Hiccup up to?

Heather stands near Windshear, her face down, lips pressed firmly together. Then she lifted her head and faced her older brother with blazing eyes.

"You attacked my village and killed my family!" she snarled. "Dou you think this could so easily forgiven?! You took everything away from me!"

"Dagur!? So it is really true?" Hiccup asked sternly.

"Yeah. It´s like my sister said. It was the tribe that raised her. A few months, before our fight for Outcast island I got a message from my source, that there was a black-haired girl named Heather living on an island. Maybe my long missing sister? So I went to this island to see this girl. But when I landed on the island and get into the village, Heather was not there. I told the villages of my search, but somehow we got into an argue and the inhabitants drove us away, they think I wanted to steal their girl. I got in rage and ordered my man to burn the village down, when we were aboard our ships again. A storm of burning arrows were send to the village…who burned down the whole houses. But I swear in Thors name, that I did not order to kill the inhabitants! But some of them died when they tried to quench the fires from falling burning wreckage. And –your foster parents where two of them. I know that I can´t bring them back from Walhalla. I can only tell you how sorry I am for this, sister."

"But you killed them anyway! When I returned, my village was in ruins, my family dead! I will never forgive you this!" Heather snarled, jumped on Windshears back and bolted into the air. She couldn't belive what she heard! The looks her older brother gave her. In his eyes she saw no malice –only sadness.

"Heather! No! Please forgive me!" Dagur shouted and waved his arms. Sighing he slacked and hung his head.

"Heather told us, after this she lived the last years all alone." Hiccup said. "No girl should experience such losses. First her real family and then her foster parents."

"Thor, what have I done? It happened when I was still this deranged teen. I let the village burn down and sailed away, because the villagers don't wanted that I meet Heather….I was so enraged!"

"It was the wrong way to get in contact with her at that time. Now she is all mad at you. And I don't think she will forget this so easy. She can be very unforgiving. Like Astrid some times. But I will be still behind you."

"You still give me a chance? Brother…I thank you."

The green big Gronkle whined and prodded his rider.

"Don't worry, bud, I m okay." Dagur said with a sad smile.

"Um, Dagur…who is this Gronkle?"

"Oh, this is Shattermaster."

"Shattermaster?"

"Yeah. I have now a dragon too for riding."

"What? How did you train him?"

"Piece of cake. I found him in a dragon hunter trap. Normally I would have killed him-but I remembered what you told and taught me. And I remember Alwin bragging around how he trained a whispering death –and old Milddew babbled a lot when I asked him how you was able to breake out of Outcast prison. The most important fact is trust, he repeated you. So I tried too. And old Shattermaster was so happy when I freed him and tended his paw that he did not want to leave anymore. You see? He is every time wagging his tail and panting like a dog when he sees me." Dagur told with a light grin. And he protected me from Heathers dragon to finish me off. –"Yeah, buddy. This is my little brother Hiccup. Say hello to Hiccup and his dragon Toothless."

"Oh-hi, Shattermaster." Hiccup smiled when the green Gronkle licked his face and warbled happily. Then he began to "talk" with Toothless.

"So you are able to train dragons too. Its good to see you making progresses."

"And don't forget little Cloudstorm."

"Oh yes! How is he?"

"He is back at Berserk island with my uncle. I don't wanted him to bring with me where he could get in danger, till he is so small. He is loved by the entire tribe and he loves my uncle too."

"I don't thought you have still an uncle."

"He is doing the chief thing, since I was imprisoned and I told him to continue with it, till I decided I am really ready for being a chief."

Hiccup looked at the older man and smiled. It was good that he gave him a second chance. And he started to like him in a way he never did before.

"Its getting late…you should return to your friends." Dagur said, watching the sun set.

"Do you mind if I stay the night with you? Toothless and I had a long flight to Berk and then back to you. He is exhausted."

"If you want...you will always have a warm place in my bed, brother."

"Then lets go. It was a long hard day."

"Aye. That it was. I will join you later, I must first check the damages."

When Dagur returned a bit later to his cabin, Toothless was already asleep in a corner of the room near Shattermaster. And Hiccup was sitting on the soft fur blankets on the bed. He wore only his pants and had his arms rested on his bent knees.

"I see you and your dragon already made yourself comfortable." Dagur smiled and started to strip his armor and boots.

"Are they a lot of damages? I am sorry, I don't know what got into Astrids and the others mind to attack your ships!"

"Its nothing serious, little one. Not what my crew can fix." Dagur said, crawled onto the bed and scooped the smaller male into his arms. This time, Hiccup snuggled closer to the bigger male and leaned his head on Dagurs shoulder. The Berserker pulled the furs over them.

"I missed your warmth." Hiccup murmured, already half –asleep. Dagur smiled softly. There it was again. This deep content feeling. Was this the love of a caring brother?

When Dagur awoke the next morning, Hiccup was lying on him his head resting on his chest. "You always searching for the warmest place, eh, little fishbone?" he murmured. When he started to push carefully the long bangs out of Hiccups face, the Hooligan woke up.

"Uh-oh, sorry, Dagur, I don't want…" he stammered and his cheeks flushed red.

"Hey, no problem. Stay if you are feeling comfortable. How did you sleep?"

"Good and safe."

"By the way, did your girlfriend warm you in the cold nights?"

Hiccup lifted his head abruptly.

"No! No… we cant yet…"

"But I think you should start to tell what you are feeling for her. Don't wait too long, little one.-And don't scold her too much for the attack on my ships. She don't wanted to let my sister go alone. And for that I am grateful."

"Dagur…" Hiccup sighed and rolled himself of the larger man and sat up at the beds edge.

In the meantime the dragons were awake too and watched as the older male got up too and sat beside the younger one.

"With you, its so simple…" Hiccup sighed and leaned against the Berserker, when he put an arm around him.

"You can always come to me, when something bothers you. I then will try to help you."

"Thanks Dag.-Its time for me to return, the others are sure worried where I stayed the whole night."

"But I will not let you and Toothless leave without breakfast."

After one hour Hiccup left Dagurs flagship and headed back to the edge.

"Ah, I forgot to ask him where his new outpost is! He talked about that they have build a base. Because the next time, I will visit him with Shattermaster." the Berserker said when he spotted the Hooligan and the Nightfury vanishing between the clouds.

When Hiccup returned to the edge, Heather was about to leave.

"Hiccup, where have you been the whole night?" Astrid asked.

"On Dagurs ship. Toothless was to exhausted for another flight back."

"I see.-Look I am sorry, that we helped Heather attacking Dagurs fleet. He really wants to make peace with his sister."

"Its okay. Dagur told me not to be angry with you and the others about this."

Heather joined the two.

"Hiccup…I-I am sorry, I shouldn't have pulled your friends in this. I will leave Dagur now alone." she apologized to the Hooligan.

"Heather…Dagur really seeks for forgiving. Give him a chance-like I gave him. I have told you what happened after he saved me. He searched so long for you. "

"Maybe I will one time. But I am not trusting him yet! And for the moment I need some time alone to think over it."

"I see. But if you need help-call us or visit us. You are always welcome."

"Hiccup…don't you think that he is fooling us all?"

"No. I was some days with him together and we had a lot of talks…and I saw his eyes. They have changed, Heather. And when Shattermaster trusts him and even Toothless… I believe into him too."

Heather mounted Windshear.

"Thanks for all, Astrid. Hiccup, hold an eye on my so called "brother" on me, will you?"

The Hooligan nodded softy.

The Razorwhip leaped into the air and the two watched Heather fly off.

"I know you two got pretty close." Hiccup said. "I am sorry you´re losing a familiar."

"Well, Hiccup, don't forget, I still have you." Astrid said and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Yes… you have me… And I have my "brother" Dagur." Hiccup thought with a soft smile.

to be continued…


	5. Part 5 Astrids Team

Astrids Team

Some weeks passed.

During a control flight over dragons edge, Hiccup and Astrid recognized, that the Night Terrors, a swarm of small black dragons, are missing on their watchtowers. When they returned to the base, they found out why. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were playing with one of the small dragons, while the others flew around them.

Ruffnunt was waving a stick over the snout of the Night Terror, when Hiccup and Astrid landed on the platform in front of the dome.

"What in Thors name are you two doing?" Hiccup asked.

"What does it look like we are doing?" Ruffnut said. "Dragon training!"

"Look what I teached him!" Tuffnut said and picked the Night Terror up. "Ready, little Guy?-Shake!"

When the male twin released the little dragon again, he fell on its back, shaking his body around. Hiccup and Astrid didn't looked impressed.

"I am not sure how useful this skill is." Hiccup grumbled.

"Well, that's not all he does."

"These dragons are not our pets, Tuffnut! They are an part of our security system!" Astrid pointed out.

"And you already got a pet." Hiccup said and pointed at chicken.

"Erm…nah." Tuffnut shrugged.

"An enemy could park a whole fleet right offshore and we wouldn't even know they were there, because the Night terrors aren't on their Watch perches." Astrid said.

"But even Dagur did not know where Dragons edge is." Snotlout said. "And I am sure he and his fleet would be welcome here, right Hiccup?"

"Yes. But we must take this more serious!"

Suddenly Sharpshot, the little green terrible Terror flew past of nowhere and slammed into Fishlegs.

"Hey, stop that!" Immerman called with a muffled voice.

Hiccup picked the Terror of Fishlegs face and found a note attached to his leg. He took it off and began to read.

"What is it, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

"Its from Berk. And its not good." the Hooligan asked darkly.

They reached Berk in the next morning to find a barn, a watchtower and two Houses burned. Black smoke was curling slowly into the sky.

Stoik was flying towards them on Skullcrusher.

"Son, I am glad you are here." he said.

"Who did this?"

"It was a Berserker ship."

"WHAT? Dagur?!"

Stoik nodded grimly.

"It was a hit and run attack. A volley of fire arrows. They hit the barn and the catapult watchtower. And two huts." he said. Then he turned to Astrid. "Astrid, one of them was your parents house. You should probably head over to…"

The shieldmaid didn't let him finish. She rushed past the chief and landed on the Plaza, jumped off Stormflys back and ran in the direction where her hut was standing. Well-was.

The house was completely burned down. Only a few smoking wooden walls had remained.

"Astrid! Don't worry, little one. Your parents are unhurt. They were outside with the Yaks, when it happened." Gobber said, who came to her. His entire body was covered in soot and ashes.

"But if they had been home, Gobber-"

"But they weren´t. It will be alright, lass. We will all help to get this place rebuild."

Later that morning, Stoik and Hiccup were given instructions for the repair out the the groups. When they started to work, the young Hooligan stared silently into the distance.

"What the hel has gotten into Dagur?! He promised me to held peace! Dad! Have you seen him on the ship?" Hiccup asked. "Or a green big Gronkle?"

"No. We were too busy to hinder the fire spreading out on other buildings. But I saw the Skrill crest on the Sail. That's evidence enough! But it was a strange attack. Only one Ship. Fired a few burning arrows, then turned tail and fled. That's really not typical for a Berserkers attack."

Hiccup crossed his arms and thought. No, this wasn't typical for Dagur now. Why in Thors name should he do that? Or was it some rogue Berserker who held a grudge against berk?

"I will search for Dagur! He must explain this!"

"He was heading due north. Try it in this direction."

"Good.-Lets go, bud!"

He jumped on Toothless back and swooped into the air.

Later that evening Hiccup returned to the arena tired and exhausted.

"Any sign of Dagur?" Fishlegs asked, while he was taking care for Meatlug.

"Nothing. But he did have a full days head start from me. –How is the situation in the village?"

"The repairs are nearly done, we will do the rest tomorrow. Most of the damages are fixed. Well, there is only Astirds House, who needs the most fixing…"

Just at this moment Stormfly landed in the arena and the shieldmaiden jumped off her.

"Astrid, how is your family?" Hiccup asked her.

"They are okay. But their house…" she paused and hung her head. "The house I grew up in, is gone."

When Snotlout offered her "a shoulder to cry on", she grabbed the arm of the Jorgenson, spun him around and threw him across the arena. Hiccup shook his head as she went to him, bent down and said: "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem." Snotout groaned as she helped him up. These two will never change, the Hooligan thought.

"Listen up, guys. Dagur was last seen fleeing due north. But I think he is heading out of the archipelago. So we fly back to Dragons edge tomorrow and continued the search from our base. Now just go back to your homes and get a good night sleep." Hiccup told his friends.

With her home gone, Astrid decided to sleep in the arena. And Hiccup and all other dragon riders joined her in a sleepover. But Astrid couldn't find sleep in the night and started to take a walk through the silent nightly village. And on this walk she meets Stoik.

"Cant sleep?" he asked.

"No."

You cant stop thinking about what you might have done to prevent the attack?"

Astrid nodded silently.

The chief of Berk placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing you could have done. You know that."

"I know it in my mind, but my gut says something different."

"Aye. Your still blame yourself. I know the feeling. "

"How do I make this feeling go away?" Astrid asked.

"You cant. So you own it. You remember it. And you will do everything you can to make sure you will never get this feeling again."

Astrid sighted and walked on with Stoick into the peaceful night.

When Astrid later that night returned in the arena, all her friends where still sleeping, soft snores filled the arena. When she spotted Hiccup a smile appeared on her lips. Toothless laid on the side, Hiccup hanging face down like a ragdoll over his body in deep sleep. The shieldmaiden shook her head. How could someone sleep in this position?

The next morning, Astrid still hadn't slept a Minute and was extremely depressed. Hiccup saw her troubled looking face and kneeled beside her.

"Sleepless Night?" he simply asked.

"Aye. I spend most of the time thinking." she answered.

"Well, we will head back for the edge in an hour. Let me help you with your gear."

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a serious look on her face. "Hiccup, I made a decision. I am not going back to Dragons Edge. I am staying here, on Berk."

Hiccup was taken aback.

"What? You are staying here? When did you decide this?"

Astrid got up onto her feet.

"Last night, when I was talking to your father. We made the night patrol together."

She gestured to Stoick, who just entered the arena. Hiccup turned and looked at him.

"Dad?"

"Don't forget she is a shieldmaiden, son. She, like me, live by a code." Stoick said.

"I am not leaving Berk defenceless again! I can´t." Astrid said firmly.

"Astrid, one Dragon more wouldn't have make any difference."

"You are right. And because of that I am gonna stay and train new riders."

"What?"

"I am planning to build up a backup team just for situations like this."

"That-uh-is actually a very good idea." Hiccup said.

Snotlout interrupted the talk, saying he would be the right man for this training, but Astrid refused and told that she alone would do the training.

"This is something I need to do, Hiccup."

"Good. –Okay, change of plan. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Twins, you follow Dagurs trail north of the archipelago. If you don't find him, resupply at the edge and keep searching. I will join you as soon as possible."

"And you, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I just patrol over the area around Berk, just in case Dagur came back. You wont even know I am here."

And so sometimes later half of the village was gathering in the arena, when the word has spread around that Astrid searched for new dragon riders.

Hiccup had not a good feeling about it. And he was right. After Astrids speech and showing no fear when Stormfly shot an apple off her head with one of her spikes, nearly all of them retreated, leaving only six behind. Gustav and Fanghook, Mulch, Bucket, Spitelout, Sven and Gothi.

The first training session was not on dragonback, it was on broomsback that in between the legs of the new recruits. Astrids training was stern and unyielding. If someone made a mistake or did the task not as she wanted, he was punished with pushups.

In the meantime, Fishlegs and the others found no trace of Dagur. So they decided to return to the Edge. They did not know that one of Dagurs ships were in the hide on a nearby island.

Dagur watched the riders through their spyglass while Savage was marking their positions on a map.

"And?" the Berserker asked.

"Using their direction and our other men´s sightings, their base should be in this general area." Savage answered encircling a part of the map.

"Finally! Now I will find the new outpost easier with not straining Shattermasters wings too much."

A happy growl erupted behind him, followed by a shriek. The big green Gronkle wagged his tail happily, Cloudstorm the little Skrill flapped from its head on Dagurs shoulder and purred.

"Yeah, bud and Cloudstorm, soon we will pay our little brother Hiccup a visit!" the Berserker smiled. "Savage, You stay with the ship here and wait for my return."

"Aye, chief."

Back on Berk, Astrids recruits were finally on their dragons. Sven had a green monstrous Nightmare, Gothi a purple Gronkle, Gustav was with Fanghook, Spiteout and orange and blue Nadder and Bucket and Mulche were sharing a green blue Zippleback.

Next was flight training.

Meanwhile at Dragons edge, Fishlegs tried to get his comrades to their feet again to continue their search for Dagur. But Snotlout preferred to sleep, and Tuffnut was playing again with one of the Night Terrors. Immerman groaned. It was really not easy to be a leader.

The lazy gang did not know that a lone Berserker on a Gronkle with a little Skrill on his shoulder was flying into the night in search for them. And Dagur did not know that he was spotted by someone, who wished to see him most of all dead…

The next day, Hiccup and Toothless where joining with Gobber in the arena.

"How is it going?"

"Well, at least we had no injuries."

"That's a good start."

"Execpt her training methods are…Well, see yourself."

They watched as Astrid was moving a target to the center of the arena.

"Okay, todays exercises are to drive at the target, do a barrel roll and then hit the target with a blast! Like this!"

Astrid mounted Stormfly and showed a perfect example of how the exercise should be.

"Spitelout! You are the first!" she called for the Jorgenson. He dived down at the target, performed the barrel roll, as Astrid commanded him, but missed the target.

"Fail!" she said.

Gothi, who was next dived and rolled as instructed, but instead of letting her dragon fire at the target she hit it with her feet and made a crash-landing.

"Fail!" Astrid said again. "To be a dragon rider, you have actually ride on the dragon."

Gothi grumpy scribbling something in the dirt and returned to the other recruits.

"You know that I can read that." Astrid retorted.

"You see what I mean?" Gobber said.

Next came Bucket and Mulch rolling screaming with their Zipper and blasted the target upside down.

"Fail!" Astrid said again.

"Oh come on! You got to count that!" said Hiccup.

Next was Sven, who performed a perfectly barrel roll but the fire blast missed the target. So he tossed his axe instead and this time he landed a hit.

"Cheating! Fail!" Astrid said.

"What is she doing? It looks like she is letting them fail on purpose! But why?" Hiccup asked.

The last one was Gustav. He made everything right, blasted the target even dead centre! And what did Astrid?

"Fail!-Lucky shot!" she said. "Do it again!"

Gustav did a new round, barrelrolled and fired at the target. And Astrid shoved the target aside and Gustav missed.

"Hey! No fair!" Larson yelled.

"Element of surprise, key to every battle.-No get off your dragon and give me twenty. Everyone else needs to start over. From the Beginning."

All the others groaned as Astrid pulled out the brooms again.

"Is she kidding?" Spitelout growled. Gothi scribbled angrily something in the dirt. It looked like a curse.

"I see what you mean, Gobber. Its like she wants them to fail." Hiccup said, who watched the whole time.

"Perhaps that's exactly what she wants." Gobber sighed.

"At this rate, she will never be finished."

When the training was over Hiccup and Toothless entered the arena and found Astrid leaning against the target, while Spitelout was still doing push-ups.

"What did he do?" the Hooligan asked.

"He is Snotlouts dad."

"Enough of this! Uncle Spitelout, you are finished for today. You can go."

The Jorgenson nodded, got up and left the arena.

"Can we talk?"

"If its important…"

"It is. You are being overly tough on these guys. I saw what you did to Gustav."

"The element of surprise? How is that being overly tough?"

"Its not that! You want them to fail. On that way you have an excuse to stay here on Berk. We both know whats going on here."

"No, you do not, Hiccup."

"Astrid, I get it. You want to stay on Berk and protect your family. But you cant be every second of every day for the rest of their lives. Just think about it. Toothless and I are returning to Dragons edge. I want to see if they have spotted Dagur. I will be back in a few days. Then we can talk about it again."

Astrid nodded and watched as Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off. A part of her knew that he was right but the other part just want to protect her family. She sighed, called for Stormfly started to walk to her old home, where Gobber has arranged some tents till the Hoffersons hut was rebuild again.

When Hiccup returned to the Edge, everything was peaceful and quiet. He found his friends more or less chilling in the clubhouse.

"And? Some trace of Dagur?"

All the others shook their heads.

"Who knows how far this Berserker is away?" Snotlout yawned.

In the meantime, Dagur overlooked the bay with the huts that lay before him. He smiled.

"Wooh! Did you see this, bud? They had really build a nice colorful outpost. My little brother has found a fine island for him and his riders. -Well lets see if everybody is home! Lets go, bud! Hold on, Cloudstorm!"

Suddenly Meatlug got nervous and headed for the landing platform.

"Hey, what s up sweet?" Fishlegs asked and went after her. Then he saw it. A small flying Figure who got quickly nearer.

"By Thor! I can´t belive it! Hiccup, its Dagur on Shattermaster! He is coming this way!"

"So Dagur found the edge." Hiccup murmured and went with the others outside.

"Its really Dagur! And he is alone!" Snotlout said. "Wow, he really is riding this big Gronkle!"

It was really a strange appearance to see the Berserker chief now on the back of the dragon. Hiccup would have never imagined, that Dagur would be able to train a dragon.

"Oh look! He´s brought the little Skrill with him!" Fishlegs said and looked at Cloudstorm who clinged onto the Berserkers shoulder.

"Hello there! I mean no harm! I am only here to visit my brother Hiccup! I am asking for permission to land!" Dagur called, as he hovered in front of the platform.

"Permission granted!" Hiccup said.

With a thud, Shattermaster landed, happy that he could rest his wings now.

"Finally I found your outpost! It took some time, till I found- " Dagurs voice faded, when he noticed the stern look on Hiccups face. He slid off Shattermasters back.

"Listen, Brother…" the Berserker began, but was interrupted by the Hooligan heir.

"Dagur! Did you attack Berk with one of your ships three days ago?"

"Uh-yes, brother. But I don't want to hurt someone or destroy greater things! It was only for a distraction, to lure your team back to Berk. I wanted to see where your new base was located! I-I tried more than one time to call out for you, when I saw you in the distance, but your Nightfury was too fast or you and your gang were too far away from a voices reach! Or for my bud Shattermaster." the Berserker stammered. "I only wanted to hit one barn and the Watchtower, but accidently two houses got hits too. I am so sorry! I hope no one was injured."

"Well-you burned Astrids House to the ground! And belive me, she is not very pleased about it!"

"Uh-oh… couldn't get it even worse?" Dagur gulped.

"Why in Thors Name did you not simply fly to Berk and ask my father where the base is?!" Hiccup growled.

When the Hooligans voice got more threatening, Shattermaster started to growl at Hiccup, and Cloudstorm let out an angry hiss.

"Shattermaster, no. I am okay, I deserve that my little brother is angry at me. Cloudstorm, sshhh…"

Dagur hushed the little Skrill with a soft voice. The two dragons relaxed again.

"Did you see how they are reacting, when someone tries to threaten Dagur, even its only by voice?" Snotlout said baffled.

"Yeah, Dagur must treat them really good. They like him." Fishlegs nodded.

"Hiccup, do you think I want to land alone in Berk and step before your father after all what I had done? You know the dark looks he always gave me." Dagur said.

The Hooligan sighed. Yes, the Berserker would sure not be very welcomed on Berk.

"Listen, Brother. I will compensate for the damages. Your little girlfriend can make a wish what she needed for herself or her family."

"She is not-my girlfriend! - Okay. You can talk with her, when she returned from Berk."

Suddenly, Snotlout spotted something.

"Hiccup! Two Ships are approaching the base!" he called and pointed where two dragon boats were sailing into the bay.

"Berserks?" Hiccup asked.

"No! Outcast!-Uh-oh, its Alwin. And I think I know what he wants." Fishlegs whimpers and put the spy glass down.

"I am not going back into his mudhole of prison!" Dagur snarled. "I will take Shattermaster and flee."

"No, Dagur. To run away is no solution! I will talk to Alwin to stop hunting after you! You stay here in the dome. It's the safest place here." Hiccup answered.

"Well, have your try, Brother. But I doubt he will agree with your decisions."

"Fishlegs, lead him to the dome. The others will come with me. Lets see if Alvin really wants Dagur."

The outcast chief awaited the riders on the pier. Alvin seems not much have changed in appearance, he looked as Hiccup remembered him three years ago.

"Ah-Hiccup. Long time no see. You have grown into a fine young lad." the outcast chief smiled.

"What do you want Alwin?" Hiccup asked.

"We have spotted Dagur flying on a dragon in your direction. Have you taught him to ride a dragon?"

"No. He did it himself, after he heard how you did it with the whispering death."

"So he learned it too.-Never mind. We saw him landing here and talking with you. Hand him out to me, he has not fulfilled his complete imprisonment!"

Hiccup furrowed his brows. The Outcast still wants him to rot into prison.

"I think he has. I saw his scars. And heard what you have done to him. I didn´t thought that you tortured him!"

"He did not deserve it better! He is deranged! He caused a lot of trouble! And he is dangerous! And you are giving him Sanctuary?"

"Yes, I do! He deserved a second chance and I give it to him!"

"Are you insane? You are helping an escaped criminal!"

"Maybe I am insane! But I said, three years under your treatment are enough! I will look now over him! And you and your men will leave this island-now!" Hiccup growled.

Alwins face darkend. He couldn't belive what he heard! This boy must really got insane. Was he threated by Dagur?

"I know what you think. I was not threated by Dagur nor my friends! It was my decision alone!" Hiccup said.

"No! Its ours too!" Tuffnut said. He and his twin sister joined Hiccups side.

"Mine too! Dagur will stay! And he is free to go." Snotlout walked by. Even Fishlegs joined his comrades and nodded.

Dagur, who watched all through the special barrel spyglass outside the dome was touched.

"Oh Shattermaster! Do I really deserve this? They stand against Alvin and his Outcasts for me! After all what I have done!"

As an answer the Gronkle gave Dagur a lick with his tounge and purred.

"Aye! I will not disappoint them!"

"Hrrr…okay. As you wish. I tried it the good way-but you refused. Now face the consequences!" Alwin snarled. "Prepare to attack! We are getting Dagur back by force!"

But before the Outcasts could leave the ship, the dragons were at the side of the riders, snarling and firing at the Ship! Even Shattermaster joined them.

"Get the ship from the dock!" Hiccup shouted.

Shattermaster and Meatlug bumped their heads at the bow and pushed the ship back into the bay.

Dagur stood baffled on the cliff and watched what happened in the little harbor below.

"They really wanted me to stay….they are protecting me…." he murmured, tears started to well in his eyes.

"Leave the edge, Alvin! You will not getting Dagur back!" Hiccup shouted. "Toothless give them a warning shot!"

A plasma blast hit the water directly in front of the flag ship.

"They want to fight for this fool, they will get a fight!-Ready the catapults!" the Outcast chief roared.

"All back into the dome!" Hiccup commanded and all riders mounted their dragons.

"Dagur! Come here!" Hiccup called as he and his friends took shelter in the dome. When all riders and dragons where in, Tuffnut closed the doors. Just in right time, cause the first boulders came flying.

"Don't worry, Dagur, this dome will held up the boulders." Fishlegs told him.

"But for how long?" the Berserker asked.

"Till we had a plan." Tuffnut answered. One of the Night terrors had fled into the dome too and sat by the twins feet, eying Cloudstorm curios.

"Hiccup! Let me go with Alwin or he will destroy the entire base!" Dagur said as he listened to the barrage that was going on outside. "Then he will come and overrun us! It isn´t woth to risk your lives for me!"

The riders shared surprised looks. Dagur really had changed. He never gave a fuck for them before, but now he wanted them to be safe.

"No! I don't let you be a prisoner again! And Shattermaster wont let you go too! He will never allow it. You are his rider and he is protecting you! And so is Cloudstorm!" Hiccup said sternly.

Suddenly the entire dome shook from an very close impact.

"Brother…"

"Don't worry, Dagur. We will find a way."

"But the Outcasts have us pinned down! It seems Alvin has called for reinforcements!" Snotlout said.

"Damn! I should have been more careful! But I didn't thought Alvin would hunt me even here!" the Berserker cursed.

"Reinforcements! That's it!"

In the Meantime, the Night Terror has climbed on Hiccups shoulder to take a better look at the little Skrill. Hiccup started to write a short message on a small parchment and attached it to the Night Terrors leg.

"We send a Terror mail to Berk for reinforcements. In the meantime we hold the edge! Its our home and we are defending it!" the Hooligan said.

"I and Shattermaster are with you! You are defending me and I will defend with you your base!"

"Thanks Dagur. And don't worry. Help will be on the way. You will be surprised." Hiccup smiled and let the Terror fly through the bottom tunnel. The dome shook again as more catapults fired on it. The Hooligan heir know they wouldn t last long without reinforcements and he hoped that Astrid would arrive in time and bring the needed help with her.

Meanwhile, at Berk Astrid was beginning with her next lesson. She has painted a target in the middle of the arena.

"Not all combat is in the air. Today we are practicing precision landings." she said, but before she could start with the first recruit, she was interrupted by Stoik who arrived on Skullcrusher and landed on the Target. "Um…like our chief just showed." Astird added.

"Astrid, we got a Terror mail from Hiccup! Dragons edge is under siege by Alvin and the outcasts!"

"What? But he have made peace! Whats gotten into them?"

"Well, we will find out! There are at least five ships heavy armed Hiccup wrote!"

"Then lets go!" Astrid said and mounted Stormfly.

"I go with you!" Gustav said.

"Let me help too!" Spitelout said.

Gothi waved her staff, indicating that she wanted to come too.

"Don't think of it! You are not ready for combat!" said Astrid firmly. "You all will stay here. That's an order!" Then she looked at Stoik. "Lets go."

She and the chief took off.

It was late in the afternoon and Alvin was still attacking the edge. The dragon riders were putting up a good fight, but they were loosing ground.

A couple of Outcasts began to climb over the scattered boulders but screamed when they saw Hookfang igniting.

Meatlug and Shattermaster were flying with their Riders over the ships firing lava blasts.

"Dagur, don't get too near the ships! Not that you or Shattermaster got hit!" Fishlegs warned.

Just as he said several arrows flew past them.

"Retreat! Come on sweet, lets get out of here!" Immermann shirieked as they tried to avoid the arrows.

"They are too many! Return to the base!" Hiccup ordered, as Toothless fired his last plasma shot. It hardly missed Alvins Ship.

"Hiccup! Look out!" Dagur roared as the Outcast chief shot with a crossbow at the Nightfury.

He steered Shattermaster before Toothless and the Gronkle knocked the arrow away with his hard mace tail.

"That was close! Good work, bud!-Alvin, don't you dare to fire again at Hiccup!"

"I will stop my attacks at once if you land here before me on my ship and surrender to me!" said the Outcast chief.

"Dagur, no! You will not surrender to Alvin to save us!-We-"

"Dragons! Approaching form the south!" a watch on the last ship called.

Toothless turned and growled in the direction where two figures were approaching the bay.

"Yeah! That's my father and Astrid!" Hiccup whooped.

There! Five ships! What is Alvin doing outside the Archipelago with nearly his entire fleet?"

"I think I have a supposition…" Stoick murmured and headed for Alvins Ship.

Suddenly Astrid heard the flapping and roaring of more dragons. She turned around-and couldn't believe her eyes!

Her entire recruits came flying on their dragons from the other side of the island and started to attack the outcast ships.

"Wow! That's what I called a real reinforcement!" Tuffnut grinned.

"The cavalry has come to the rescue!" Ruffnut cheered.

Astrid and Stoick were impressed, when Gustav and the others helped to destroy the catapults and other weapons. And so was Hiccup.

"Chief, they have doubled their forces! They will shot us into pieces!" one of the Outcasts yelled in Alvins direction.

"That's cheating!" another outcast shouted, as Gustav and Snotlout fired with their Dragons at one of the ships.

"I see it!" Alvin growled. He should have bring their few dragons too.

"Did I see right? You have new trained dragon riders?" Dagur asked.

"Yeah, they are still in in training-but already doing their job good, eh?" Hiccup smiled. "We want a second team on Berk for emergencies. It was Astrids idea."

"There is your father! Wow, big chief, big dragon!- But what if he agrees with Alvin to send me back to prison?"

"He wont! I will talk to him! Return to the base and stay out of fighting range! We will handle this now with Alvin, don't worry!"

"You sure?"

"Aye! Now go!"

"As you wish brother. You are the commander here. Come on, bud. Let´s watch this from a secure place." the berserker said and returned with Shattermaster to the Dome.

"What?! Even you, Gothi?" Alvin growled as the healer hovered on her Gronkle over his ship. The elder nodded grimly and let her Dragon spat some Lava on the deck.

"Okay, that's enough! Stoick!" the outcast chief bellowed. The next Moment Skullcrusher landed on the Flagship.

"Alvin! Stop attacking my sons home! Now!" the Hooligan chief shouted angry.

"I will-but only if he give Dagur to me!" the Outcast chief retorted.

"Dagur is here too?"

"Aye! We followed him and his dragon to this island!" Alvin nodded as Stoick dismounted from Skullcrushers back.

"Father!"

Hiccup landed on the deck too and jumped off Toothless back.

"Son, whats all this fighting here? And why did Alvin attack your base?" Stoik asked.

"Cause he want to take Dagur back with him to Outcast prison! And I refused!"

"I told the boy that this deranged Berserker is dangerous! But he did not listen!" Alvin said.

"Dagur is not deranged anymore! He saved my life more than one time in the last Months!" Hiccup said to the outcast, then he turned to Stoick."Father, I told you that I want give him a second chance! So please give him this chance too! Same goes for you, Alvin! Remember, you were once in the same situation and we gave you a chance."

The Outcast chief grumbled. Has this boy really got fond of this Berserker?

"Alvin, Hiccup told me how he saved my boy from drowning and other dangers when they first met after her escaped from your prison! It seems the two really wanted to be some sort of "brothers". I will give Dagur a chance-and Hiccup and his friends too. So you are outvoted." Stoick said.

"Okay, I will let Dagur go." Alvin grumbled, then he shouted: "Stop the attacks!"

"Everyone stop fighting!" Stoick bellowed.

"Dragon Riders! Gather all on the edge!" Hiccup ordered.

"Look! They had stopped the fights!" Dagur told Shattermaster and Cloudstorm who was sitting again on the Berserkers shoulder. During the fight, he has hidden the small Skrill in the dome with the other Night Terrors. "And-I cant belive it! The Outcasts are leaving!"

One by one the Dragon riders gather in the Arena. The new team send the Berserker, who has joined them suspicious looks, but Fishlegs and the others calmed them and said that Dagur was not an enemy anymore.

"Where is he!?" Astrid roared when she arrived and jumped off Stormflys back.

"Uh-oh!" Dagur gulped. "Here the furious Valkyrie goes again for the kill…"

Cloudstorm hissed, little sparks engulfed the small Skrill, Shattermaster growled.

"Uhg! Easy, little bud. No need to electrocute someone. Its okay, buds, its okay…" Dagur soothed his dragons.

Astrid stopped in her steps when she spotted the angry Skrill at Dagurs shoulder.

"Fishlegs, would you please take Cloudstorm for awhile and look after Shattermaster? I had something to discuss with her." the Berserker said and handed the Skrill to Immerman. Then he turned, ready to face Astrids wrath.

"You destroyed my home!" she shouted in his face.

"Look, Astrid, im sorry-I diddnt wanted to burn your hut or another. I only wanted to simulate an attack so that I could find out where your nice outpost is, after you and Hiccup returned to Berk. To pay my brother a visit. And I heard that no one was hurt, thank the gods."

"And why did you simply not asked Stoik?" Astrid asked.

"Uhh…remember the look Hiccups father gave me the last time? And I will never forget the hateful looks he gave me when I captured and brought him to Outcast island."

"Well-that's a point." Tuffnut agrees.

"But I will compensate for your losses. Say what you need and I will try to get it for you." said Dagur.

"This is probably the least you can do."

After this was settled, Astrid held a speech before the new Dragon Rider Recruits. First she scolded them for not following orders, but she also honored the good work at defending the edge and helping the other team. And Gustav, who had the best experience of the B-Team, became the leader of the new "A-Team". And Astrid stayed on the Dragons edge, because Berk had now a own Team for protection.

One week later.

And? Could you make peace with Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, she demanded not a small amount of gold for the rebuilding of her house. She did not forgive easy. Like my sister. Heh and you and Astrid nearly got into a fight when you said her, that the first demand of her was even more." Dagur answered.

"It was too much. She has now more for herself and her family to build a new big home."

"You really like her-but you don't let herself dancing on your nose, eh?" the Berserker grinned.

Hiccup snorted.

"Its already late. Will you stay here for the night?" he asked.

"With you in your hut?"

"Umm..not directly. I had another place in mind, where we have more privacy." Hiccup said and scratched his back. "I build another small hut in the woods on the other side of the island for me and Toothless-and for meetings even my friends shall not know."

"Ooh…a little secret arbor?"

"Well-some sort of."

Later…in the forest.

Hiccup carefully bends the twigs aside and stepped through the hole.

"Here no one of my friends will find us. Only I and Toothless know of this."

"Wow, nice."

"It's like a secluded watchtower I build for myself and Toothless. Well-and for us two to be undisturbed."

"You really risked a lot today, Hiccup. And this only for me! I –I don't know what to say! You could have simply given me to Alwin –and send me to die in his prison! But you fought for me."

"Isnt this what a brother should do for his other one?" Hiccup smiled. Dagur was close to tears. The hooligan could see in his face how touched the berserker was. Then Dagur pulled him in a crushing hug.

"Uhhrgk! Careful, my ribs!" Hiccup gasped.

"Uh, sorry. I often forget my strength. But I will try to get more careful, promise."

Then it was time for sleep. The two were tired, it was a exiting day. Dagur and Shattermaster slept outside under the Hut, cause for all four at once the building was too small. Hiccup and Dagur laid side by side under a big blanket.

"What is, little one? You cold?"

Hiccup nodded.

"A fireplace would reveal my secret hideout. This here is only for the warmer period."

"Come here. The next time I will bring something warmer for our next sleepover." the berserker smiled and pulled the smaller male closer.

Toothless lifted his head and crooned. He sensed that his young rider had gotten more and more attracted to the older man.

Then he laid his chin back on his paws and closed his eyes. Shattermaster was already snoring.

When Hiccup returned the next time to his secluded little hut in the tree, two soft furs were lying on his lair. It was Dagurs thank for doing so much for him.

to be continued…

the next chapter will be Night of the hunters part 1 and 2.


	6. Part 6 Night of the hunters pt 1 and 2

**Night of the Hunters part 1 and 2**

And the furs were not the only presents.

For his next visit Dagur brought a round package with him.

"What is this?" Hiccup asked.

"Take a look." Dagur grinned and handed Hiccup the wrapped disk. He unwrapped it and found a wooden Shield with a painting. When he looked closer he recognized himself and Dagur standing together. The older one had put a hand on the smaller ones shoulder and both smiled.

"Its…like our paintings in the great hall! All the chiefs were there portrayed with their firstborns!"

"I saw that one of my crew is an good artist and I told him to do a painting of me and you. He did treffen you very good, eh? And that's only from his memories!"

"Yes…it looks great!" Hiccup smiled.

This time Hiccup was shown in his real scrawny form.

"It will get a nice place here in my hut."

Later, in Hiccups small hideout…

"You will return to Berserker island?" Hiccup asked as they laid side by side.

"Aye. I must look how things are going on there. And my men need some break and time with their families. Even Berserker have families."

Hiccup nodded and snuggled near Dagurs side.

"Still cold, little brother?"

"Not really. But I can better sleep with the feeling that you are here. I feel …safe."

"Safer as with your dragon?"

"Dagur."

"Okay, your Nightfury is your bodyguard."

"He is not my-never mind. Let s sleep."

Dagur laid an Arm over the scrawny form besides him and pulled him closer.

Some weeks later something happened that would change the life on Dragons edge and of his inhabitants forever.

It was a nice, sunny morning. Hiccup was on an early patrol flight over the island. On his way he trained varios flight maneuvers with Toothless, to be prepared for another attack –but mostly simple for fun. They made slalom flights between Sea stacks and Hiccups favorite move. For this he let Toothless fly under the trees while he jumped from his back on an branch. While the Nightfury glided under the crowns, Hiccup jumped from Branch to Branch took a bendable twig for a swing forward and landed again in Toothless saddle, whooping happily.

"Good Teamwork, Bud!"

The Nightfury laughed and the glided along the river till they landed on their favourite spot, a small ledge near the water. Tootless laid down to rest and Hiccup glided from the saddle to rest against the side of his friend.

"We should do this more often. From now on, I promise, we will—"

He stopped when he heard a roar in the distance. Toothless growled low.

"Yeah, bud. That was a not a normal roar. This dragon called for help!" Hiccup said and mounted Toothless. They followed the sound of the roar who was heard again. Definitly a distress call. Hiccup has learned over the years the different colors of dragon calls. And this dragon needs help.

When they reached the beach on the other side of the edge, they found several ships docked near the beach. Hiccup and Toothless hid between the rocks and watched as some men were loading supplys on their boats to row them to the ships. And most of them were cages. Cages with dragons in it!

"I never saw those colors before, but I have seen that insignia on the sails! It was nearly the same as on the Reaper.-Those are Dragon Hunters!" he whispered to Toothless.

A monstrous Nightmare, who tried to free himself from the cage, he was locked into, caught Hiccups attention. He frowned, when a man slammed his mace against the bars, Toothless growled low.

"Quiet, you useless lizard!" the hunter said and grinned.

Suddenly another hunter, a bald huge man, slammed the hunter against the bars. He was a muscular giant with a black moustache and goatee. And he wore a different attire than all the other hunters.

"Just load them up!" the big man growled.

"Yeah, Ryker. Sorry, boss." the hunter stammered.

"Then do it! Or you will end as food for this one!" the leader of the hunters said and shoved the man against a cage with a Gronkle in it.

Ryker smiled evilly at the Nightmare, but the next moment he turned and sniffed.

"Could it be?" he murmured.

Hiccup ducked behind the rock he was peeking and ordered Toothless to be absolutely quiet. But when he heard the nearing steps, he dashed to the Nightfurys side and jumped into the saddle.

"Let s go, bud! We must tell the others!"

In the next Moment Dragon and Rider shot out of their hiding place and up into the air. Rykers eyes went wide.

"So my senses were not tricking me! A Nightfury!" he said. "Get the bows ready! I want this dragon!"

In the next moment, arrows whizzed past Hiccup and Toothless. The dragon fired a plasma blast at the archers, who quickly jumped out of the way. Ryker growled and took a bola from his belt. He whirled it over his head and threw it with all his strength and the fleeing Nightfury, who was a good distance away. But the ropes tangled around Toothless tail and the metal balls smashed the artificial fin of the Nightfury. Hiccup tried to work the pedal but it was blocked.

"Oh no! Toothless!"

The dragon desperately flapped his wings to get higher, but the destroyed Tailfin and the weights of the bola pulled him down and they crashed into the ocean! Hiccup was thrown out of the saddle from the impact.

"Im coming, bud!" Hiccup coughed and tried to reach Toothless, but before he could, the Nightfury was netted, pulled away and hauled aboard the ship who passed by.

"NO! TOOTHLESS!" he shouted, but a wave splashed into his face and he started violently to cough. When he could look again the ship was already out of reach.

"What a great catch! A Nightfury!" Ryker said proudly to his men. "They are very rare! Do you know what we will get for this dragon? A small fortune!"

"Whats with the rider?" asked one of the hunters and pointed to the floating form between the waves.

"Leave him. We only need the dragon."

"No! Toothless!" Hiccup cried desperately as he tried to stay on the surface. Then he spotted a single log in front of him. He swam to it and cling onto the wet bark. With growing fear he watched as the ship vanished between the waves.

"Toothless…" he whined and let his head sunk on the log. "Don't worry, bud. I will find you."

At the late afternoon, Astrid was standing on the platform with Stormfly, looking to the horizon. She sighed. Still no sign of Hiccup and Toothless.

"He never was away so long without telling us." she sighed.

"Don't worry. They sure met Dagur and Shattermaster, went out exploring and simply forgot time." Fishlegs tried to calm her. "Or he found a new dragon…"

"I don't think so. Something is not right. I can feel it! -Fishlegs, call the others! We are going to look for them!"

Astrid looked worried at the dark storm clouds who approaching the island.

Some Minutes later Hiccups Friends were flying through the storm, it had started to rain heavily.

"We all go in different directions!" Astrid ordered. "I will head south."

All Riders flew off in opposite directions calling out for Hiccup and Toothless and tried to spot the tow between the waves.

"Still nothing. Oh Hiccup, where are you? Toothless…please take care of him!" she pleaded for herself into the wind and rain.

Not far away, but out of seeing range, Dagur was on the way back from Berserker island when Shattermaster stared to get restless.

"Hey, Bud. Whats up? Don't like the storm? I hope you are not getting seasick, my friend." Dagur smiled and petted the massive head.

Suddenly Shattermaster ran to the railing and looked out into the stormy sea.

"What ´s the matter?"

The Gronkle whined.

"Chief! I just spotted someone out between the waves! Someone hanging on a log! But we are too far away!" Savage said, who looked through the spyglass. He had seen a small figure clinging on a floating log.

"Shattermaster must noticed it too. Okay, bud! Come on! Someone needs our help!"

Dagur jumped on the gronkles back and let Shattermaster soar in the air. The Gronkle had no problems flying steady through the storm.

Meanwhile Hiccup was at the end of his strength.

"I-I cant hold on anymore and its so cold…my body feels like ice….thats the end…I think…" Hiccup murmurs weakly. His whole body was stiff from the cold water and he had no strength nor willpower anymore to hold on the log. When the next wave hit his face, his clammy fingers slipped from the wood and he sunk under the water. But before everything went dark, he spotted a movement over him. Someone came diving in his direction! Hiccup could only feel that he was grabbed around his waist by a strong arm und pulled upward. Then everything went black.

Dagurs Head broke through the surface of the stormy water. With his right arm he held Hiccups limp body tightly to his own.

"Shattermaster!" he called. In the next moment, the Gronkle hovered over the waves, so that his rider could grab the leather collar with his free hand. "Up, Buddy! Bring us back to the ship! As fast as you can!"

Shattermaster gave his best. He felt, that the limp body Dagur was holding in his other hand was in great danger. A short moment after he lowered his rider on the deck of the Berserker ship.

"Good work, bud!-Hiccup! By the gods of Asgard, not again! Hiccup, wake up!"

He turned the Hooligan around and began to pat his back hard. Two times.

Suddenly the younger boy began violently to cough and threw up out some seawater. Dagur turned him around again. Hiccups eyes cracked a bit open.

"Uggh…Dagur? What took you so long…" Hiccup murmured weakly before he lost his consciousness again.

"Thanks Odin!" Dagur croaked when he felt Hiccups steady breath and hugged the boy.

"I wonder how often he still must save the little Hooligan." Savage murmured, as Dagur hurried with his precious cargo into his cabin.

On the way to the edge the berserker sat in his cabin, Hiccups limp form in his arms, which he had wrapped in this thickest fur.

"You are out cold, little fishbone. And so is your body. How long have you been in the water? I wish you could tell me, but for now its more important to get you back to your friends. And I could be late for my meeting. But nevertheless, you are more important."

Suddenly the body in his arms began to stir.

"Dagur…" a weak voice called for him.

"Hiccup! You are awake again? Whats up, little brother?"

"Toothless…..hunters…." the Hooligan murmured weakly "Im cold…"

The whole body of the boy began to shiver.

"Don't worry." Dagur answered, laid Hiccup back on the bed and headed to the door.

"Savage! Tell Lars I need something strong and hot for the boy to warm him up."

"At once, Chief!" the second in command answered.

Some times later Lars brought a tankard with a steaming liquid into the cabin.

"Whats this?" asked Dagur as he took the mug and sniffed at it.

"Hot mead with a special herbal mix. A good medicine to warm someone up again and prevent him from freezing to death." the cook said.

"Good. Thank you, Lars." the Berserker nodded. Then he returned to the fur bundle on his bed and lifted Hiccup in his lap.

"Here. Drink. It will warm you from inside." and put the tankard to the boys lips. Hiccups eyes cracked open a bit and he took a careful sip. He scrunched his face when he swallowed the brew.

"I know its tasting awful, but it will help you to warm your icy bones. Come, little one, try some more." Dagur encouraged Hiccup. After a few more sips the Hooligan refused to drink more.

"So tired….and still cold…" he murmured weakly.

"Then sleep, little brother. I stay by your side."

"Your armor….cold…"

Dagur nodded and removed his armor, laid beside Hiccup and began to rub his hands and arms to warm his cold skin.

"You were defiantly too long in the cold sea. You could have freezed to death, how skinny you are!" the berserker said.

When Hiccup stopped to shiver, he pulled the boy into his embrace to keep him warm. The Hooligan recognized the familiar scent of the older man, he relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

"We still have some time till my special meeting. Your outpost is not far away. First I bring you home to the dragons edge, your friends must be worried about you-especially your little girlfriend. " Dagur smiled and closed his eyes too.

When Dagur awoke again, Hiccup was tightly snuggled against him, still sleeping and searching for warmth. The older man smiled and touched the Hooligans shoulders. He was relived, when the skin of the boy nearly had his normal temperature again.

Meanwhile, at the hunters ship.

"Have you secured and tested the chains of the Night fury?"

"Aye. And we pulled off this strange harness he wore. He has only one tailfin. The other is missing.

Ryker inspected the harness with the torn tailfin. Toothless who was chained on all fours and muzzled in a cell, growled.

"This looks like an artificial Tailfin. His rider must be a clever mind. Like my little brother. He sure would have liked him as a new playmate for "Maces and Talons". Maybe we should have pulled him out of the water too. Meh, but now it´s too late. Never mind, the dragon is more important." the bald man said and laid the harness in a crate near Toothless cell. "Watch good for this old legends told that Nightfurys are the cleverest amongst all dragons. And let this torn tailfin replace by one of our workers.-How long we need till our Rendez-vous-point?"

"About three hours. The storm is beginning to calm down."

Meanwhile the dragon riders have returned from a fruitless search.

"The weather is getting better. We rest two hours then we continue with our search." Astrid said.

Snotlout groaned and left the clubhouse with Hookfang behind him. This would be a long hard day.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, when the nightmare made a warning sound. When he looked out to the sea he spotted a ship that headed towards the base. And he recognized the crest on the sail. He hurried back into the clubhouse.

"There is a ship approaching the base!" Snotlout said.

"Which one?" asked Astrid.

"Its Dagurs! He is standing on deck, carrying something in his arms….looks like a fur bundle."

"Come on!" Astrid called the others and they hurried down to the small harbor.

Dagur walked along the dock with the fur bundle in his arms. The shieldmaid was the first who spotted the auburn mop of hair sticking out at the upper end.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped and ran up to the Berserker. "What happened?"

"We spotted him out in the stormy sea. He was about to drown but with Shattermasters help I was able to fish him out of the water. If my bud did not sensed him out in the water-we would have passed him without noticing. He was totally frozen from the cold water but I held him warm. Don't worry. He will be okay again. Give him something hot to drink and keep him warm. I cant stay, I have an important meeting."

Dagur handed to bundle to Snotlout, Savage the bundle of clothes to Astrid.

"Thank you Dagur-for saving him- again." Astrid said. "But where is Toothless?"

"He was nowhere spotted. Hiccup talked a bit in his sleep but all I could understand was "Toothless" and "Hunters"."

"Okay. We take over from now. But if you get knowledge about the Nightfury whereabouts call us."

"I will."

Hiccup was brought into his hut and Astrid stayed with him, watching over his sleep.

"Toothless!"

When Hiccup shot up from his sleep, he still was wrapped in the warm fur-but he was not on Dagurs ship anymore.

His friends surrounded his bed and gave him worried looks.

"Hiccup! Thank Thor, you are alive! -Take it easy, you had a hard day!-What happened? We searched after you for hours! And where is Toothless?" Astrid said.

"Dragon hunters ….they took him away and let me alone back in the Ocean! I would have drowned if not Dagur –where is Dagur?" asked Hiccup.

"He already left with his ship. After we returned from our fruitless search, he arrived at our base. He gave you to us and told us how he saved you out of the stormy sea. I can´t believe it! This was the second time he saved you from drowning!" Fishlegs answered.

"Yeah. But I hardly remember anything. Damn, I still feel weak and dizzy."

"Here, I cooked a hot soup. This will warm you up and give back your strength."

Hiccup remembered vaguely that someone tried to make him drink a hot liquid. Thankfully he took the bowl from Fishlegs and started to eat. After that he was feeling much better.

"So Toothless was captured by Dragon hunters?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah. Three ships. With the same sign on the sails like the reaper… there are so much other dragons…and they are all in cages!"

Fishlegs flinched.

"And then there was this giant bald man, the leader…if he dares to hurt Toothless, then I-I…." Hiccup sighed. Then he put the bowl on his nightstand and jumped out of his bed. "Come on! Lets go!"

"Hiccup, for Thors sake! -Haven´t you forgotten something?" Astrid said and shielded her eyes. Then Hiccup realized, that his clothes were missing. He let out a shriek and pulled the fur around his hips.

"ARRGH! DAGUR!" he cursed. "Uggh…sorry, everyone." Hiccups face was beet red, Snotlout snickered, till Astrid bumped him in the guts. Then she got Hiccups clothes and laid them on the bed. Fishlegs ashamed looked to the side and Ruffnut ogled the scrawny body with a wide grin. As did her brother.

"Get dressed, we are waiting outside. You can ride with me on Stormfly."

"Our leader really is a cutie, eh?" Tuffnutt grinned, while the gang mounted their dragons. "I never saw so much freckles on a-" He stopped when Astrid shot him a warning look. A few minutes later Hiccup joined them and lead his friends to the beach where he last saw the hunters. But there was nothing important to found, only a lot of empty barrels and crates and some other trash from a deserted campsite. But when Snotlout stepped on something pointy, it was an arrow tip covered with a green substance that Fishlegs identified as high concentrated dragon root.

"In this concentration it can overwhelm a dragons senses completely, making it almost impossible for them to fly. Did Toothless got hit by one of those?" Immerman asked Hiccup.

"No, some bolas brought us down. They destroyed Toothless Tailfin and we crashed into the ocean. Then he caught him with a net and pulled him aboard. And they let me all alone in the middle of the ocean! Damn hunters!"

"How are we gonna find Toothless?" Astrid asked. "We have no idea where they are going!"

"Maybe not. But we do know where they have been. And at this point we will continue our search." Hiccup said.

A few hours later they reached the Reaper and started looking around for clues. Hiccup got a weird feeling when he saw the big eels in the water. Here it had all begun. Here he met Dagur again. Here he saved him the first time from drowing and getting eaten by the big eels. Here he encountered the new, changed Dagur. But where was the Berserker at the moment? He could helped them to find Toothless. He wished the oder man would be here now and soothe him, hold him…

His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard the breaking of wood and Snotlouts shriek. The Jorgenson had broken through the old planks and landed in some sort of storage compartment.

"Get me out of here!" he shouted.

One by one got down below the deck and started to look around the storage.

"Just keep looking. We must find something!" Hiccup said.

"What if we don't? Toothless is in the hands of this monsters-he…" Fishlegs ranted.

"I know. I am afraid for him as you are." Hiccup tried to calm him. "But this Ryker-he actually enjoying hunting and caging dragons!"

"And he has Toothless!" Astrid growled and slammed her axe against a decorative shield who was hanging on a wall.

"We are going to find him. And if it means to search the whole archipelago!" the Hooligan said. Astrid removed her axe from the shield and when the blade got loose, something fell out and landed on the floor. Hiccup picked it up and stared at it.

"It's a dragon eye lens!" he said.

Soon all gathered below decks and began testing the new lens with their dragons, but nothing seemed to work. In the meantime Tuffnut watched the shield closely.

"Mmh, its either the innards of a Yak-or a Changewing in a cage." he said, rubbing his chin.

Hiccup turned and now he could see it too. On the shield really was an image that showed what Tuff had said. A caged dragon. And one of his two eyes was the dragoneye lens.

"Tuff, you are a genius! So our next destination is Changewing Island!" Hiccup declared.

On the island they tried to catch one of the Dragons who can make themselves invisible to get some of their acid spew. After they got a sample on Snotlouts helmet, the returned to dragons edge to activate the new lens with the dragon eye.

"Hold still, Snotlout!" Hiccup said who tried to find the right position for the dragon eye in his hands.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have Changewing acid burning through your helmet and dripping on your skull!" the Jorgenson growled.

The lens revealed some sort of ship movements and Fishlegs began to study it.

"That doesn't help! We have seen this map before." he said.

"Judging by the position of the ships there must be some sort of a port. And it's the closest one to the beach where Toothless was caught. But where they are heading? It seems their base is somewhere else."

"We should hurry! There is no time to loose!" Astrid said.

"Yeah! Enough of this!" Snotlout growled and tossed his ruined helmet away.

"But how we are going to avoid this dragon root arrows?" asked Fishlegs. "The only dragon here who is immune against the effect of dragon root."

When all looked at Ingerman he realized what he had revealed and whimpered.

"It seems then its my turn to get shot." he sighed.

Ryker was sailing to the hunters port with his new catch of dragons. A hour ago he collected some new crew members on an island. The bald man was satisfied with himself. He had made a great catch with the nightfury and his brother would be very pleased about that.

Suddenly he heard the men screaming and turned to see Astrid and Hiccup on Stormfly gliding overhead and fire at his ship.

"I want my dragon back!" Hiccup shouted and pointed with his sword at Ryker.

"More kids on dragonback? It seems he had brought his whole gang with him!" the Leader of the hunters smirked.

The twins and Snotlout were now attacking, but Ryker wasn't too concerned.

"Fire!" he said calmly.

The hunters manned their ballistas and fired several bolas at Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Is that all you got?" the Jorgenson yelled. As answer more bolts and stones came flying.

Stormfly circled the ship and destroyed some of the balistas with her hot fire and several hunters fired arrows at them. Astrid shielded them with her axe and knocked them away, Hiccup did the same with his sword.

"You are sure this plan will work? That was pretty close! They have a lot of firepower!" she said.

"But we can´t retreat! -Fishlegs! Your turn!" Hiccup yelled. If we only had Dagur and Shattermaster here too, then our chances would be much better, the Hooligan thought.

Fishlegs looked at Meatlug. Okay girl, lets go!"

Then they headed for the ship with a battlecry. When they are close enough, the Gronckle fired a lava blast on the ships deck and it did not took long till the archers are aiming for them. Fishlegs doged the arrows but one hit Meatlug and she began to loose control, doing a good fake playing. With a heavy thud, the Gronkle and his rider crashed on Deck and was in the next moment surrounded by Rykers men with drawn bows and swords.

"Meatlug! Come on, get up!" Fishlegs pleaded. Ryker approached them, while a chain was put around the Gronkles neck.

"You monster! How could you do this!" Immerman glared at the leader.

"Its my business, brat! Take them below and toss them in a cell!" Ryker ordered. While the hunters dragged the protesting Gronkle and his rider away, the bald man turned his attention to the remaining Riders. "Damn pests! But I will get you too!" he growled.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were shoved into a cell and locked. When the hunters were gone, Immerman spotted Toothless in the opposite cell.

"Hey, don't worry, bud! Hiccup is on the way to save you." he said. The nightfury warbled and rattled with his chains. "I know, I know, but you must stay patient! We´ll be all right."

Meanwhile outside the battle was still going on.

"Ready the catapults-fire!" a hunter yelled.

"Look out!" Astrid yelled. Stormfly was able to avoid getting hit, but Hiccup lost his grip and fell off the Nadders back.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she saw her friend fall towards the sea. "Come on, girl, fetch!"

Stormfly dived, but before her claws could reach the boy, a chain wrapped around his chest and he was pulled towards the ship.

"NO!" the shieldmaid yelled. Hiccup landed in the sea. She could not go farther because a rain of arrows came towards her.

"Up, girl!" Astrid commanded to get out of firing range.

"Help us! Please! I think she stopped breathing!" Fishlegs meanwhile tried to get the attention of the single guard in the cell room. The man groaned. "You think your boss want his newest dragon gonna die? And on your watch?" Immerman continued. With a sigh the guard made his way to the cell and saw Meatlug lying moveless on her back. He open the cell door and in the next moment the Gronkle turned on his legs and bumped him hard! The impact smashed the man against the wall and knocked him out. Fishlegs grabbed the key and rushed out of his cell.

"I am coming Toothless!" he said.

Outside the chain with Hiccup was pulled aboard.

"Heh, look what we have here! A little runt!" Ryker grinned when the chain was removed from the Hooligan.

"Give me back my dragon!" Hiccup roared and charged at the bald man.

"Hey, you are a feisty one! But you cant stand against me!" the hunter chief grinned.

Ryker blocked easy his hits and hit him square into the chest. Hiccup staggered back and lost his sword. Two hunters grabbed the Hooligan by the arms.

"Your precious Nightfury belongs to me now. But I like your spirit. Throw him in a cell. " Ryker grinned, as Hiccup was dragged down to the cells.

"You´re gonna regret this! You are messing with the wrong Vikings!" Hiccup yelled.

"Well, so are you, little runt." said Ryker.

Then, suddenly bursting to the door that led to the lower decks came the Nightfury.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted happily. When the dragon fired a plasma blast before the hunters feet, the men dropped the boy and he rushed over to the Nightfury. He quickly mounted Toothless and with a second shot the dragon knocked the two following men away. Fishlegs and Meatlug joined them.

"Sorry it took so long, but they had stripped Toothless of his harness and I had to put it back on!" Immerman said. "And it seems someone of the hunters had repaired the torn artificial fin!"

"Yes, lucky for us! Lets get Ryker! He will pay for what he had done to Toothless!" Hiccup growled and they charged at the leader of the hunters.

"Snotlout! Twins! Keep ready!" Astrid up in the air shouted.

"Now!" Hiccup commanded.

They charged straight down towards Rykers Ship, but the bald man just smirked: "Fire."

Toothless and Meatlug were caught in a pair of bolas and toppled to the deck. A net was thrown over the trashing Nightfury.

"NO! Not again!" Hiccup roared. "Astrid! Stop!"

Then another bola tangled around his legs and let him hit the planks.

Seeing what happened Astrid and the other riders halted their attack.

"Cursed it!" she growled.

"Watch out!" Snotlout shrieked, when all three ships began to fire arrows at them.

"Evasive action! Now!" Astrid shouted and pulled back. The twins dragon got hit first and spun around towards the ocean, where they crashed and shortly after pulled aboard Rykers ship in a net.

Next Hookfang was hit. He began to wobble and Snotlout tried to hold him up.

"Stormfly! Grab him!" Astrid said and the nadder caught the Nightmare by his tail and pulled him out of shooting range. In the meanwhile Snotlout removed the dragonroot arrow.

"Its no use! We are outnumbered! Stormfly- let´s get out of here!" the Shieldmaid said.

"Hey, Astrid! I didn't thought you would me drag off someday." Snotlout grinned while he clinged to Hookfangs neck.

"Shut up or I order Stormfly to let Hookfang go!" Astrid grumbled. She and the Jorgenson were the only ones of the team who were able to get away.

Ryker approached Hiccup and Fishlegs smirking.

"Your pathetic tricks won´t work on me. " he said. "I am a Dragon hunter after all! I know that Gronckles are immune to dragons root. I use your worthless escape plan to lure your friends closer. And I got some more of you brats!"

He turned and watched as the net with the twins and the zipper was pulled on deck.

"Astrid! What should we do?" Snotlout asked.

"We retreat. We had no chance against them at the moment!"

"Sounds like the best solution at the moment." the Jorgenson said when he saw the archers still aiming at them. Astrid hated it to leave Hiccup and the others with the hunters, but she knew that with an half conscious Nightmare they could not do anything. So she flew with Hookfang in tow away from the ships.

"I will return, Hiccup! I promise!" she murmured as she took one last look back.

Below the ship Hiccup and the others were shoved into a cell.

"Whrere are our dragons? What did you do to them?" Hiccup demanded.

"If I were you, I would worry about yourself, runt." Ryker smirked.

"Don't call me runt! I am Hiccup Haddock the third of Berk!" the Hooligan heir growled.

"Tch, for me you are just a runt-with a very special dragon."

When the leader of the hunters left, Hiccup suddenly spotted someone very familiar. Someone he had at last excepted on this ship. Heather. Stepping by as she belonged to the crew.

"Heather! What in Thors name-" Hiccup gasped.

"No way!" Tuffnut said.

And then, to make it even worse, Dagur too appeared and put an Arm around Heather.

"Surprise, Surprise! Did you miss me? Of course you did!" he grinned broadly.

Speechless Hiccup and his friends could only stare at Dagur then at Heather, who was smirking.

"And did you know my sister?-Wait, sure you do! You guys were little pals and buddy buddies!"

Heather shrugged.

"Family is Family." she simply said. Hiccup just stared at her and her brother.

"Hello, little brother." Dagur grinned who walked to Hiccup.

"Dagur, I cant belive it! You two joined the hunters?" Fishlegs said.

"I know, its not Dragons edge, but we have to do. "the Berserker said and looked straight into Hiccups eyes. "Enjoy your new home, brother. I am afraid, you would be staying here for awhile."

Then he began to cackle like a maniac and strolled away with his sister.

Hiccup couldn't belive it! A day ago Dagur has saved his life and now he betrayed his trust and joined the hunters who caught his Nightfury? He coudnt belive it! Has he returned to his old deranged self?

Like in Trance he walked away from the bars and let himself sunk to the planks in a corner of the cell.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs whispered. But the Hooligan heir diddnt respond. With a stony face he stared down at the planks before him.

"Woah, must be a great shock for him." Tuffnut said. "To be tricked from the man who saved his live so often."

Part 2

Evening has come and Hiccup, Fishlegs and the twins were still trapped on Rykers ship.

"I still cant belive it! I thought really Dagur has changed, and now this! Even Heather has betrayed us!" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup, who did not left his place in the corner lifted his head.

"The bigger question is who are these dragon hunters and what do they want with us?" he asked.

"You are about to find out." said a voice.

Everyone in the cell turned to find Heather and two hunters approaching. The cell was open and the two crewmen grabbed Hiccup and dragged him outside.

"Ryker wants to have a little chat with you." Heather said and slammed the door shut.

"You are lucky, that these guards are here, otherwise I would take your head off!" Hiccup growled.

"Try it, runt!" Heather laughed as she imitated Ryker.

"After everything we did for you! Took you in. Taught you dragon riding. Risked our heads for you!"

"For that I am thankful, Hiccup. But I have to follow my destiny."

"Betraying your friends and joining this dragon hunter scum?"

For this offended words Hiccup got a slap on his head of one of the guards.

"OW!"

"Shut it, runt! We are only doing our job!" one of the guards growled.

"Killing innocence dragons?" Hiccup shot back.

"I said hold it!"

The hunter lifted his hand to backhand the Hooligan, but Heather stopped it with her axe.

"Enough! Ryker wanted the boy in one piece, so don't let yourself provoke!" she hissed, then turned to Hiccup. "And you-shut your mouth! You are not in the position to criticize someone!-You pampered Chief heir don't know what it means to be truly alone! Dagur is my brother. I trust him with my life!"

Hiccup swallowed his retort about being called "pampered" and said: "I appreciate that you finally found together. But I would be happier if it had not been on in the rows of the hunters."

"It was a difficult decision, but I made my choice."

In the meantime they had reached the captains quarters.

"And your concern is touching but if I were you, I would be more worried about yourself. Ryker is not known for kindness." said Heather and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rykers voice was heard.

"Ryker wants information and he can be very persuasive." said the female Berserker and open the door. Then she shoved Hiccup inside and closed it again behind her and the Hooligan. The guards remined outside and took their positons on both sides of the door.

"When Ryker is finished with this runt, then this fishbone will not be such a loudmouth anymore." one of the guards smirked.

Meanwhile, Astrid, Snotlout and their dragons spend the entire night at a beach recovering from their fight with the hunters. The shieldmaid had spend the night mostly planning the next move. With the sun rising over the horizon, Stormfly woke up and stretched her wings and legs, followed by Hookfang.

"Morning, girl." Astrid greeted.

Only Snotlout was still snoring near his dragon. With a small bite, only using the tips of his long teeth on his riders butt, the Nightmare did his wake-up call.

"IIAARGH! Hookfang!" Snotlout screeched and jumped up.

"It seems Hookfang is okay again." the shieldmaid smirked. "Good that the dragon root effect is only temporary."

The Jorgenson then noticed that Astrid was looking at a map.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to figure out where the Dragon hunters are heading."

"That's a bad idea. You remember what happened yesterday? Even if we find them, what can we do about this arrows with this tranquilizing stuff?"

"Well-I had no idea. I wish, Hiccup was here." she murmured.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Do you think I could not come out with a plan?"

"To be honest, no."

Snotlout growled and picked up one of the fishes, Stormfly had caught and dropped on the beach.

"It's a shame, that the skins of our dragons aren't as hard as the one of a Boneknapper." he grumbled.

Astrid lifted her head and rolled the map.

"Snotlout, you gave me an idea!"

Jorgenson turned. "Really?"

"Come one, you two! We ´ve got some work to do!" Astrid said mounting Stormfly.

"And that with an empty stomach!" Snotlout growled as Hookfang snatched the fish out of his hand.

So Snotlout followed Astrid who did not told him her entire plan, cause she knew the Jorgenson would not be very pleased if he would know where are they heading.

Meanwhile, the other riders exept for Hiccup, were sleeping in their cell when they suddenly woke up by the creaking of the cell door. They looked up and saw Dagur shoving Hiccup into the cell, he looked tired as if he did not slept all night.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked with worry.

"Yeah. I am only tired. They questioned me all night long and don't let me sleep."

"They?"

"Ryker and Heather mostly. Dagur doesn't say much. He was very quiet, did mostly observe what the others doing. - But something was a bit odd. When Ryker got too rough and grabbed me at my collar, cause I refused to answer him at the beginning, Dagur at once interfered and growled at the hunter to release me. They nearly started a fight when Heather got between them and told the two muttonheads that on this way they will never get out something of me. And to finish this ordeal and get back to you finally, I told Ryker everything" Hiccup said.

"WHAT?" Fishlegs gasped.

"I told Ryker what he wanted to know. The location of the Dragon eye." said Hiccup.

"They know of the dragon eye?"

"Well, Dagur must have told them about it! Its very important to the Dragon Hunters. They are looking for it for a long time."

"And where did you tell them it was?"

"Back at Dragons edge where its been guarded by all the other riders we left behind." Hiccup said loudly, making sure the guards could hear him.

"What?" Tuffnutt blinked. "But ther is no—"

Hiccup placed a finger on his lips and nodded. Fishlegs understood, the meaning and continued: "Yeah, Dragons edge is like a fortress. Lots of dragon riders."

"Under the command of Captain Gustav, eh?" Tuffnutt added jokingly.

"Aye! That's right!" Hiccup nodded and smirked.

"Errrmm….?" The twins shot their leader a suspicios look.

"Oh Thor! That's the only thing I could said to prevent them from sailing to our base and overtaking it!" Hiccup whispered. "And to my surprise, Dagur agreed with me and told Ryker the same."

"He is really acting weird for a traitor." Fishlegs mused.

"Yeah. But we must stay careful! I don't know what the Berserker siblings had in their minds. Especially Heather looked determined. Eventually Ryker will send someone down there to check out what I told him."

"But this will buy us some time." said Fishlegs.

"Exactly. We need to get out of here before they find out I was bluffing. Dagur knew about the A-Team, so he could belive that they are in charge at the edge at the moment.-Okay, guys. Any ideas how to break out?"

Meanwhile, Astrid and Snotlout were still flying over the sea.

"Is that the island where going to?" the Jorgenson asked, getting more and more impatient.

"No." Astrid said.

"How about that one?"

"Also no."

"That one?"

"For Thors name…-" she started, then she saw the island Snotlout was pointing at.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly the one."

When they got nearer the rocky island, Snotlout got a bad feeling.

"Astrid, I recognized these holes." he said. "Why did you not tell me that we are going to an island full of Whispering deaths?"

"Because I knew you would react like this. Besides, this isn't the island full of Whispering deaths. Somebody else lives here too."

As if the Somebody should have known, the ground began to shake and breaking through the surface came the Screaming death, he seemed gotten bigger in the last three years since they met him.

"The Screaming death? Just great! Why diddnt wave him over and let him kill us?" Snotlout asked with rising panic.

"Will you just relax? When he gets closer, he will recognize us and calm down….I hope." Astrid answered.

But the Screaming dead roared and charged at them at once. It was obviously that he did not recognize them.

"This was the worst plan ever! This guy hates us! Lets turn tail and get out of here!" Snotlout shrieked. He and Astrid fled into the clouds and hid there. The Screaming death lost the sight of them and flew past.

"And now?" asked Snotlout.

"What we need is in the tunnels below. Let´s go, till he is distracted!" answered Astrid and she head back to the island and dived into the tunnel system, the dragons had created. Snotlout had no other choice to follow her.

In the meantime, Hiccup and the others still were not able to escape from the cell. Tuffnut had come out with a weird plan to dig out or to set the cell on fire. Fishlegs brought out the plan of psycology warfare, but this was too boring for Tuffnut.

Hiccup did not notice what his friends were rambling und discussing around. He was leaning at the bars of their cell and looked outside. Dagurs behaviour did not let him rest. What was the Berserker up to?

When Heather arrived, he pushed back from the bars and returned to his friends.

"Ryker wants to see you." she said.

Fishlegs, who stand in the front, blinked. "Me?"

"No, all of you." Heathter said. "Let´s go."

"They walked all out of the cell and were escorted to Ryker and Dagur who awaited them at the other end of the cells tract.

"I am Ryker! And this is my ship! You are my prisoners." the leader of the hunters announced. "And your dragons are now my dragons!"

"And how they are treated is entirely up to you." Dagur added and waved to follow him and Ryker. They followed the two men till the last few cells. In the first one they saw Meatlug chained up and force feed to eat Rocks.

"Girl!" Fishlegs yelled.

"This Gronckle is very helpful." Ryker said.

"Her name is Meatlug!" Fishlegs glared.

"I don't care about her name. All I care is that it makes me metal, all day and all night."

Meatlug shot out some lava into a bucket.

"That's cruel! She is not a metal producing forging fumace!" Hiccup growled.

"For me, Gronckles are." Ryker retorted coldly. The Hooligan glared at him, but said nothing. His words would be fruitless here. But when he shot a quick glance at Dagur he could see a pained look crossing his face. He started to wonder where his Dragon Shattermaster was. And Heathers Razorwhip Windshear?"

Fishlegs in the meantime looked at the lava Meatlug spewed and recognized it as the same molten mass they used to make Gronkle iron three years ago. A rough shove from Heather ripped him out of his thoughts.

"Toothless!" Hiccup rushed to the next cell, where the Nightfury was chained up and muzzled. "Don't worry bud, we find a way to free you." The dragon lifted his head and whined.

"This nightfury is our most precious freight at the moment. I wonder how much I will get if we sell it in our next auction." Ryker mused.

"You can do this to him!" Hiccup hissed. "He is my friend!"

"Oh, I can. And I will. And you should be careful, that you not end on an auction too, runt. But I doubt someone would place a bit for a toothpick like you."

Hiccup clenched his fists, he wanted nothing more than to punch this arrogant man. But he know that he would never had a chance to Rykers strength. Dagur grabbed Hiccup by the arms and shoved him forward.

When they passed Toothless cell, something made Hiccup suspicious. The Nightfury did not growl at Dagur or bared his teeth-and he belived to see that the Berserker winked at the dragon and shot him a short encouraged smile. And Toothless did only watch him with his big green eyes and showed no threat.

Barf and Belch, who were in the third cell, were being fed and rubbed down by two hunters with a greasy cream.

"When we had his hide, it will fetch top prices in the northern market islands." said Ryker.

"What?" Ruffnut shrieked.

"Zippleback boots I always wanted a pair." Dagur said to her. Hiccup shot him an angry look.

"This is what faces all your dragons. Of course, they could get a better treatment…" said Ryker taking the jar with grease from the hunter.

"And how?" Ruffnut asked. The bald leader tossed the jar straight in her hands and looked at the riders furiously.

"Start giving me the right answers! Tell me what do you know about the dragon eye! How many riders exactly are guarding your base?"

Hiccup and the other riders looked at one another and then at Ryker in silence. The Hooligan crossed his arms in defiance.

"Very well. Keep fattening this one up. Then we have more hide to sell." Ryker growled, took the jar back and pointed at the zipper.

Ruffnut suddenly threw herself onto a guard standing next to her and begged for the life of Barf and Belch.

"Then tell me, what I want to know!" Ryker demanded. Ruffnut began to slid off the guards waist making whining noises.

"Ruff! Stop it! Thorstonsons don't beg!" Tuffnut scolded her. Dagur rolled his eyes. Ruffnut was now lying at the feet of the hunter, groaning in despair.

"If you really want to save your dragons, then give me some informations!" Ryker growled. In this moment, Ruffnuts whine stops, she stood up, a stern look on her face.

"Never!" she spat and returned to the others. "Sorry, I lost my head for a second."

"Something you and your dragon may have soon in common." Ryker growled. "Get them out of my sight!"

Astrid and Snotlout were flying through the tunnels when the shieldmaid spotted something.

"I knew it! The screaming death grew and when he does, he must shed his skin and the too small scales too. And here they are." she said and landed before a pile of white scales. Astrid dismounted of Stormfly and picked one of them up.

"Yes, that's it! Come on, Snotlout! Help me collecting as much scales as you can!"

But shortly after, a loud roar echoed through the tunnels.

"Oh no! He is back! And he will find us by our scents!" Snotlout said worried.

"And here he is." Astrid murmured and put her collected scales slowly down. The Screaming death towered over them. The Nadder hissed and Hookfang screeched. Snotlout chuckled nervously and dropped his scales, except for one which he held before his face like a shield. "We are gonna die."

The Screaming death roared and prepared to blast the intruders, when suddenly a female Whispering death appeared out of an side opening of the tunnel. She hissed and screeched at the much bigger dragon, who growled low and ten went away.

"What just happened?" Snotlout asked, looking behind his lowered Scale Shield.

"Well, the Screaming death diddn´t remember us, but it looks like, his mother did." said Astrid and stretched out her hand. The whispering death allowed her to touch her and purred.

"Good girl.-Okay, now get those scales together, fast!"

When Astrid picked some scales up the whispering death shoved some more of them in front of her feet.

"Oooh, that's sweet of you. Look, Snotlout, she wants to help!" the Shieldmaid smiled.

"Or she wants to get these tunnels clean." the Jorgenson murmured.

When the two packed the scales on their dragons and mounted they followed the whispering death out of the tunnels.

"Bye, big mama! And thanks for your help!" Astrid waved at her.

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Fishlegs and the Twins are still locked up in their cell, thinking how to escape. Again a heated discussion went around.

"Listen guys, I have memorized the guards schedule and I got up with a plan. But we need to get this door open first." Hiccup said.

Ruffnut held out a key.

"You mean with this key I stole from the guard?"

The three just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"How did you-" Hiccup tried to figure out. Ruffnut explained how during her begging she pickpocketed the guard and took his key wihout someone noticing it.

"So that was the reason for all this fuss before." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, you guys should listen to me every now and then." Ruffnut said and handed the key to Hiccup. He just shook his head and turned to look at his friends.

"All right. As soon as we took out the guards, we spilt up and get our dragons. Then we blast our way out of here." Hiccup explained.

When Hiccup unlocks the cell he remembered when he was locked in a cell at outcast island.

"Well-lets see if this trick works here too." he mumbled, then he started to yell:"Guard! Guard! I cant take it anymore! I want to save my dragon! I will tell Ryker whatever he wants to know!"

When he saw the guard approaching the cell, he waited until the man was right in front of it. Then he slammed the door open with all his strength knocking the guard out cold. The same he did with the second guard.

"Okay-lets go. But one last thing: If this ship is like the Reaper, then could be boobytraps anywhere, so be careful!" Hiccup warned. He and the others silently sneaked to the other cells.

Fishlegs was never happier to see Meatlug again. But before he freed his Gronkle he checked the weapons on the wall.

"They know the formula of Gronkle iron!" he murmured exited." But what was that guy feeding you to get it? They are so many rocks here."

Meanwhile Hiccup had made his way to Toothless. When he open the cell, he nearly stepped on a booby trap, but he was able to avoid setting it off. The he hugged Toothless.

"Hey, bud. You diddnt think I would leave you here, did you? Lets get you free of this chains."

The twins had more problems to free their Zipper. Barf and Belch refused to go with them, they rather stuck their snouts in the barrels with fish. When the twins wanted to make clear who the boss was and had to avoid the swatting tails, Tuffnut stepped on a hidden booby-trap in the planks and the alarm bell sounded.

"Great! Really great!" Tuffnut groaned stepping on the trigger trying to stop the alarm.

Fishlegs was still trying to figure out how to create Gronckle iron. He just needed the last indigredient, when he was interrupted by the alarm sound. And in the next moment he was grabbed by a hunter and dragged out of the cell.

The twins still tried to move Barf and Belch, but they remind in staying in their cell. Too tempting was the amount of food here. And to make it more worse, two hunters were aiming with their crossbows at them.

"We will talk about this later!" Ruffnut angry hissed back to the Zipper.

Dagur who stood in a dark corner and watched the whole scene, shook his head. These twins are as dumb as their dragon is, he thought. Then he spotted Hiccup in Toothless cell. The Hooligan was so busy freeing the nightfury that he diddnt notice Dagur walking into the cell.

"I am sorry, but you are not going-or better said-flying anywhere, brother." he said.

"Don't call me that, traitor! Maybe I am not going anywhere yet, but I will for sure!" Hiccup hissed and grabbed a spear. Toothless, who was still chained and muzzled, growled.

"Oh I doubt that." Dagur grinned closing the cell door behind him.

Fishlegs and the twins found themselves on the deck of the ship with Ryker and Heather looking down at them from the bridge.

"Did I not warn you about them?" Heather told him annoyed "They never quit."

Then Dagur arrived with Hiccup thrown over his shoulder, who was trashing around.

"Put me down!" the Hooligan growled. The Berserker did- but not before he gave the boy two half-hard slaps on his butt.

Hiccup glared at Dagur when he was standing on his feet again.

"Hey, Rykie, Ryker-man, can we please just work together on this? You know dragons. I know Dragon Riders-OW!"

He jumped when Hiccup kicked him with his peg leg on his shin. Then the Hooligan was grabbed by a guard and shoved to his friends. Dagur rubbed his shin and glared at Hiccup.

Ryker narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"Send a message. Throw one over board." Dagur said snickering. "That will be fun."

"An excellent idea." said Heather. "Unless you think Viggo might want to question them personally about the Dragon Eye."

Everyone just stared at her. "Better put them to work." she continued.

"Then I prefer to go overboard." said Tuffnut. Ruffnut nodded.

"Split them up so they can plot any more escaping plans and make them serve you, as their dragons do." Heather suggested.

"A good idea. Put them to work. But the next one who tries to escape goes overboard!" Ryker commanded. Then he looked at Dagur.

"Well, its obvious who got the brain in your family, eh?" Ryker grinned and walked away laughing.

The Berserker turned to Heather.

"What was that all about sister?" he asked her.

"I was protecting you, brother. From what you told me about him, I doubt Viggo likes loosing valuable property. If anything happens to the riders, let Ryker be on the hook for it, not you."

Dagur smiled and hugged Heather.

"That's my sister!" he said happily.

When Astrid and Snotlout returned with the screaming death scales to an island not far away from the last position of the hunters ships, they upload them and Astrid tried to sew them together.

"OW Dammit!" she cursed, putting her finger in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout asked, who just finished a small snack.

"I am trying to make a protection armor for Stormfly. These scales are hard enough, to block the arrows. But as a Shieldmaiden I am not so skilled with needles and Threads.

"Aah, now I understand! For THIS you wanted the scales! -Let me see."

Snotlout observed the work Astrid has begun.

"That stich will not hold long. You should try this." he explained, took the workpiece out of the girls hand and started to work. With wide eyes Astrid watched amazed how the Jorgenson get to work. With skilled hands he began to sew the scales together.

"Okay. Which one next?" he asked, when he finished the first set of scales.

"Uhh…this one. –That's amazing! Where did you learn to sew like that?"

"My mother taught me. Its helpful when you tear your clothes as often as I do."

"Then your mother is a practical and wise woman. - Okay. Then you do the sewing, before my fingertips got all holes in it."

"Would be a pleasure. At least I have something with that I can impress you."

"And if this works, remind me to thank her too." said Astrid and pulled out a map. "All right. When our armors are finished, the next step is to find those Dragon hunters again. And then we will have a surprise for them."

On the hunters ship, Hiccup and Tuffnut were scrubbing the deck with brooms.

"So let me get this straight. Dagur took you down all by himself?" the male twin said, leaning lazy on his broom handle.

"If you have forgotten, he is bigger and much stronger than me!" Hiccup grumbled.

"Yes-but you have your brain and cleverness."

"Oh Thor!" Hiccup groanded.

"This is another argument for why I say: Always carry a sword." Tuffnut shot back, turning away from Hiccup and started scrubbing around.

Ruffnut was in the cell under deck scrubbing Barf and Belch.

"Sont try and make up with me, mister. This is your fault. Have you not only thought with your stomach, we would be free by now." she growled, glaring at Barf. Belch growled back. "And you-don't taking his side, buddy! You are in this too."

The two dragon heads began to gurgle to each other, as if discussing something. Then they bowed down and began to lick her.

Fishlegs was also down below in meatlugs cell sorting through rocks in barrels. However, he was doing a lot more than just working for the hunters. He observed which and how many rocks a crewman shoved into the Gronkles mouth and took note. Then he realized which last indigrend he was missing three years ago.

"One part iron ore, one giant spoon of hardened Gronkle lava, that's it!" the hought out loud. The angry grunting of the hunter brought him back of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Back to sorting, all right." Fishlegs said nervously.

Back on the deck, Tuffnut was standing silently leaning on his broom handly and Hiccup were starting to get annoyed.

"How do you not get having a sword is a huge advantage in a fight?" he snapped.

"It is and if you have a mace…."

"I diddnt have a mace a sword or a crossbow!" Hiccup shot back, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, so now we are getting hypothetical? Bet you diddnt can breathe fire either."

Hiccup annoyed curled his fingers and lifted his chin in anger.

"One more word and I will do what Dagur planned to do first!" he hissed.

Fortunately for Tuffnut, a call from a hunter on the watch caught their attention.

"Two dragons heading in our direction! With Riders!"

"That's Astrid and Snotnose. So they want to try it again." Dagur said.

"Standby catapults! Archers, take your positions!" Ryker ordered. The hunters loaded the catapults and the archers aimed their arrows at the upcoming dragon riders.

"Wait, until they are in range." Ryker ordered.

Snotlout was slightly nervous about charging an entire fleet of Dragon hunters and he wasn't exactly confident that Astrids plan would work. The Shieldmaiden, who seems to read his thoughts, said: "Don't worry, Snotlout. We were prepared this time and knowing Hiccup and the others, I am sure they will cause a nice little distraction on the flagship."

Then the two flew down straight towards the in the middle crusing ship.

Dagur looked very excited.

"Look at them! This little walkyrie is coming straight in! A true suicide run, I diddnt think, she hat it in her!" he laughed.

"Foolish girl!" said Ryker.

Heather on the other hand looks quite serious.

"Astrid is no fool. I know her better than you, brother. What are they up to?" she mused.

"Well , I will be sure to ask them after I knock them out of the sky." said Ryker. "Hunter-fire at will!"

The first arrows flew and the hit both Stormfly and Hookfang.

"Hey, whats going on? I swear, some arrows have hit them!" Dagur wondered and took a look through his spyglass. His eyes widened. "Their dragons are wearing some sort of armour!"

The two dragons blasted the three ballistas right next to Dagur.

When Ryker pulled out one of his swords, Heather knocked him to the ground just as the two dragons shot their fire in his direction.

Hiccup and Tuffnut saw their chance.

"Now or never." said Hiccup.

The two of them whacked the nearest hunters with their brooms.

"I hate cleaning!" Tuffnut said and whacked another Hunter with his broom then knocking him overboard. "A lot as you can see."

"Well, looks like there is some more cleaning to do!" Hiccup said. "Lets go!"

They charged at the hunters with their brooms. Several of the men tried to attack them from behind, but Snotlout appeared across the side holding their backs free.

Under the decks the entire ship shook from the impacts of the two riders attacks and Fishlegs toppled over. Then he saw his chance, grabbed an axe and cut the chains that held Meatlug.

The approaching hunter had no chance as Fishlegs commanded: "Meatlug, hug!"

He was tackled and his head banged against the cell bars, knocking him out cold.

"That's it. Come on, girl."

in another cell, Ruffnut and a hunter were circling on another. First she tried to defend them with two Fish, but the man simply sliced them in half. Ruffnut, out of ideas how to defend herself backed away. When she was swatted away, Barf and Belch got angry and attacked the hunter who had dared to hit their rider. Two good headbutts send the hunter out cold.

"Okay guys, that's a start. but don't even think for a second that we are close to be quits." said Ruffnut to the Zipper. "Now move, you two-headed lizard!"

Outside Snotlout and Astrid concentrated their fire on the escorting ships. When they pull alongside, the Jorgenson noticed, that the stitches on Stormflys armour were coming loose at one part.

"Oh no! I knew I should have used a lockstitch, not a cross-stitch! Stupid, Snotlout, stupid!" he whined and hit his helmet. "Mom gonna be so disappointed in me!"

"Lets hope it holds as long as we need it! Now we are taking out those two support ships! Go!" Astrid said and began their attack on the two escorting ships.

On the flag ship Hiccup did his best to defend himself from the charging hunters. And a simple broom was not very effective. But thanks Thor Tuffnut came to help him and slammed the handle of his broom into the attackers face.

"Lets go and get the dragons!" said Hiccup.

They began to head straight down towards the lower decks not noticing, that two archers were aiming at them. But Dagur pushed them aside and ran towards Hiccup.

"The fishbone is mine!" he snarled and began swinging his axe at Hiccup, slicing his broom in half. However this diddnt dishearten Hiccup, he beared a great grudge against the Berserker, who changed the sides. Dagur could see the anger and disappointment in the face of the young Hooligan. The boy let out an angry roar and used his two broom handles to attack Dagur. The berserker was busy trying to block the attacks, he never saw Hiccup so enraged. And when he rammed his shoulder against his chest, Dagur lost his balance and crashed to the ground.

With a scorn look on his face, the Hooligan threw the handles at his opponent and walked away.

"I really have hurt his feelings…" Dagur thought.

A few moments later Hiccup was inside Toothless cell and began undoing the chains and the muzzle of the Nightfury.

"Toothless, we are leaving." he said. The dragon warbled happily, finally to be freed again. The Hooligan then heard someone entering the cell and turned to find Dagur standing there.

"Not so fast brother!" he said.

"Dagur, you damn traitor! After all we went through! How could you-and I thought I can trust you!" Hiccup spat. Suddenly Toothless placed himself before Dagur, whined and gave him the "puppy-eye" look. And Hiccup understood in this moment what the Nightfury wanted to say. He trusted Dagur and that could only mean, that he wasn't a traitor.

"You still can trust me, Brother." Dagur answered and with one strike, he broke the chains who held the Nightfurys legs. Toothless let out a happy warble and run to his rider.

"Wha-"

"Listen carefully, brother. We and Heather are as spys here. A few weeks before a ship of the hunters with this Ryker came to Berserker island and he tried to buy Cloudstorm and Shattermaster from me! I refused and he made an offer to work for them. So I left the island in charge to my uncle. He is taking now care of the little Skrill, so don't worry. A surprise for me was, that Heather joined the hunters too and she and I made a temporary peace. She spies with me to find out who the main head of the hunters is. And I and Shattermaster are helping her."

"Damn, Dagur! I thought you betrayed our friendship!" Hiccup cried and rammed his fist into his gut. The Berserker only flinched a bit and smiled when the boy hugged him. He could see the relive in his green eyes.

"That I will never do! You are my little brother and I will protect you-like I doing with Heather. I know she is still mad at me, but I and she must now work together as siblings, because we had the same goal." Dagur said and handed Hiccup Toothless harness. He helped him to put it on the Nightfury again.

"Okay, brother. I will give you a chance to flee but it must be real and you and your Nightfury must fight me with all your strength! Otherwise you will blow my cover!" the Berserker said then.

"Now go! I give you some time, before I alert the guards! And always think: I and Heather are your enemies at the moment, and so the hunters must believe it! And your friends too! If one of you gets caught I and Heather will try to help you escape. But if they found out we are traitors…."

"You and Heather are taking a big risk."

"Hey, we are Berserks. We love risks."

"Take care, you both."

"Now get out of here! Your friends and their Dragons are down there!" Dagur told with a hushed voice and pointed to the brig.

Toothless gave Dagur a short lick, before he stepped out of the cell. While the Berserker waited in a dark corner to give him and the other prisoners enough time to prepare their escape, he remembered when he set his first step on Rykers ship.

Flashback:

It was on a small island, where he and Shattermaster went onboard. After a short introduction and a few instructions, Dagur was allowed to roam free on the entire ship. First he inspected the below decks in hope to find a trace of Hiccups Nightfury. And he found it.

"Toothless!" he whispered when he saw the chained and muzzled Nightfury behind the bars of the cell. The dragon lifted his head when he heard the familiar voice and recognized the scents of the Berserker and Shattermaster. Toothless whined and gave a pleading look to Dagur. Every time he moved, the chains made a rattling sound.

"I know, I know, you want that I free you-but I cant. Listen, I am here to spy on the hunters, they are looking for Dragons everywhere to catch and sell them! Please be patient, I am sure, Hiccup and his pals will come for you. But till then you must behave quiet. We will find a way to free you. You will not end at a market or an auction!" Dagur whispered.

Shattermaster warbled and tried to encourage Toothless on his way.

 _"_ _Don't worry, my human and I had agreed to help the hunters, but only to spy how they are hunting the dragons and where they are transporting it."_ the Gronkle said. _"Dagur will not allow that you been sold!"_

 _"_ _I see. Good, I will stay patient. My human will come for me for sure_!" Toothless said.

"Long time no see, "Brother"!"

Dagur spun around when he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Heather! Sister! What in Thors Name are you doing here!" he hissed quietly.

"I think the same as you. Serving as a spy. Or am I wrong?"

Heathers eyes narrowed.

"No, you are not. They got Toothless and Hiccup and his gang will soon be here to free him. But we are not helping them. They must think that we are working for the Hunters! When the time Is right, I will tell him about our plan."

"How did you got in contact with Ryker and his bunch?" Heather wanted to know.

"Well, one day this ship came to our island and Ryker tried to buy my dragon pals from me with not a small amount of Gold! It was clear that I refused, I would never sell my bud Shattermaster or little Cloudstorm!"

"Cloudstorm?"

"A Skrill hatchling I found on my first adventure with Hiccup. A deathsong killed his mother, so our tribe is now taking care of him."

Heather looked at him. Her brother really seemed to have changed. The way Dagur and Shattermaster behaved was the same bond Heather shared with Windshear.

"But then Rykie made me a special offer. He promised a lot of gold when I worked for him as a scout and warrior with my men in these waters. So I agreed to ally with him, but only to serve as a spy for Hiccup and his riders. The hunters are from the archipelago of shadows. This is the reason why we haven´t meet them yet."

"Hey! Ryker wants to talk to you two!" a crewman said who appeared before the siblings.

"Then lets Rykie not wait." Dagur grinned and walked forward, followed by Shattermaster.

Toothless watched the two Berserkers leaving. He now understands what Dagur and Heather had in planning and he knew that he must not blew their cover.

"Bud, go on deck and fly back to Savage. Wait there for me. It could become a bit rough here in the next two days and I want you out of trouble. Go bud! Go back to Savage!" Dagur ordered with a hushed voice and pointed to the hatch.

Shattermaster wagged his Tail and flew up to the opening.

"Good boy." the berserker smiled. Then he turned to Heather.

"You cant imagine how clever he is. He understands everything I say to him." he smiled at her.

"Oh-I can, Brother. Believe me." Heather said as she followed her brother.

End Flashback.

Outside on the decks of the ships were everywhere burning small fires from the attacks of Astrid and Snotlout.

"Look! The Nadder lost some of his armour! Get her!" Heather shouted and pointed with her axe at Astrid. The Shieldmaiden looked down at the deck and gasped.

"Eh, did I see right? Is this Heather down there?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes, I see it too. She joined the hunters! I couldn't belive it!"

"And this after all we did for her! After all I did for her!" the Jorgenson whined.

"Concentrate all fire at the Nadder!" Ryker ordered-but in the next moment the ship shook from from an impact. The main hatch was blown away by a plasma blast and Hiccup and Toothless came flying out of the now blasted hole.

"I told you, you were messing with the wrong Vikings!" Hiccup yelled. The next were Fishlegs on Meatlug

"Out of our waaayyy!" Fishlegs screamed as they pulled upwards. A few moments later green Gas began to exit from the hole and the hunters backed away when they saw the heads of Barf and Belch sticking out with the twins riding on their necks. Then the Gas was ignited and a large explosion let the men flee and freed the escaping way for the Zipper, who followed the others.

Ryker looked at his burning ship and then at the Dragon riders who disappeared into the distance.

"I may have underestimated these Dragon riders." ha admitted.

"I told you so!" Heather snapped and wiped some dust of her skirt.

"Did I really see Heather on this ship?" Is she with the dragon hunters?" Astrid asked Hiccup, when they brought a safe distance between them and the ships.

"Not just Heather! Dagur is there too!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Yeah. They joined the hunters." Hiccup said with a dark look. "Guys, we have a lot to talk about."

Fishlegs fascinated watched the armour that Stormfly and Hookfang wore.

"Screaming death armour? Whose idea was that?" he asked.

Snotlout pointed at Astrid. "But I did the sewing." he added.

"Excellent workmanship, cousin! And Astrid-this was a great idea!" Hiccup found his smile again.

Astrid smiled back.

"But the armour looks heavy. Maybe we should try a set made of Gronckle iron. I have now the complete formula." Fishlegs said proudful.

"Well, we might need to do just that. I am pretty sure this was not our last encounter with the Dragon Hunters." said Hiccup and his face went serious again. A lot of thoughts were circling in his mind and he stayed silent for the rest of the way home.

On Rykers ship, Dagur and Heather joining up with Ryker. Dagur rubbed his head as if he was hit by something.

"Damn brats! They knocked me out when I tried to captured the little runt and fled on their dragons!" he cursed.

"So whats next?" Heather asked.

"We will report back to Viggo." Ryker answered.

"And we tell him what?" Dagur asked.

"That we are one step closer to get the Dragon Eye back." Ryker smirked evilly.

When the Leader of the Hunters stepped with Heather away to inspect the damages of the fight, Dagur was left alone. He looked into the direction where the Riders had disappeared and sighed.

"Please, little one. Take care of you." he whispered.

After the council in the clubhouse, Hiccup and Toothless were back in their hut.

The boy stared at the painting, Dagur gave him some weeks ago. With a sigh he took it from the wall and hid it in one of his chests.

"I must keep it secret, that you and Heather are spying out the Hunters." he murmured and closed the lid of the chest. "For the moment, from now on, it must look, as we are enemies again. And I must keep this secret that they are spies for the hunters for myself-for now."

Toohtless warbled.

"You know that Dagur and Heather are only doing as if they are evil. And I am glad that they are still our friends-and Dagur still my brother."

to be continued.


	7. Part 7 Snow way out

**Snow way out.**

I did the episodes not always in the row like in the original. And some were left out.

It was time to test the new Gronkle Iron armour that Hiccup and Fishlegs had designed for Toothless. The Nightfury looked extreme unconfortable while in flight and scratched from time to time at the armour, grumbling.

"I know, bud." said Hiccup who was heading with his dragon over the bay straight at the dragon base. "Wearing metal on bare skin can be…itchy. I know how this feels, trust me."

The Hooligan looked at his peg leg, scratching it too absently.

"But we need to say focused. Okay, lets go! Simulating attack-go!"

Toothless picked up his speed but still scratched at the armour plates. "I know. Its heavy. Just-NET!"

The Nightfury dodged the net that sailed towards them.

"Hooks!"

Three grappling Hooks on chains sailed towards them, Toothless was able to avoid them too.

"Well done!-Arrows!"

Hiccup pulled up and the wind pressure let the armour plate shake. And it began to fall apart. Toothless flew through the arrows dodging them all - but lost the chest and belly plates in the process.

"Uh-oh, not good." Hiccup murmured. The next moment an Arrow hit Toothless straight in the chest. But it had no dangerous tip on it, only a bladder with orange paint who left a mark on the Nightfurys underside. Toothless growled in annoyance and Hiccup sighed.

The Jorgenson on the ballista cheered.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi,oi!"

"Good shot, Snotlout!" he called. "You got us."

"Not yet, cous´."

A second arrow hit Hiccup right into the chest and left an orange mark on his vest too. Hiccup glared at Snotlout. "Not again.."

The Jorgenson laughed but was quickly knocked off the ballista by Toothless plasma blast.

"Bud! What have I said? No plasma blast shooting at our teammates! And no shooting directly on living things! Only if necessary!" Hiccup told the Nightfury who pulled a face. "You know what happened with Snotlout two days ago?"

An earlier plasma hit had caused burns on Snotlouts back. It seemed the plasma blasts of the Nightfury had increased in power and he was not able to control it yet properly.

Later that evening Fishlegs retrieved the armour pieces and began to work out what went wrong.

"Sigh! I really thought, we had it this time." he moaned.

"But it lasted longer than the last one." Hiccup said. "And another problem is Toothless does not like wearing it."

"Yeah, it lasted, but not long enough." said Tuffnut. Then he raised an eyebrow at Fishlegs. "Wait, unless you wanted Hiccup to get shot down. – Could it be that you wanted to kill Hiccup?"

"I am not trying to kill Hiccup!" Fishlegs answered.

Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Enough of this. What´s next?" he asked.

"I think we have to go thinner. That should it make more lighter and flexible."

"But it won ´t make it Snotlout-proof. Nothing can. It's a good thing that I am on your side." the Jorgenson chuckled, but suddenly he was slammed to the floor by Stormfly who just had arrived with Astrid on her back.

"Aoww! My burns!" Snotlout jowled.

"Astrid!" Hiccup growled and helped his cousin back to his legs. He shot her and Stormfly an angry glare.

"What?! Whats with him?" the shieldmaden asked.

"A small accident during our last testing session for the armor. So be a bit more careful with him!"

"Okay.." she huffed.

„So you are back from Berk already?"

Astrid shook her head. Never made it there. I ran into Trader Johann along the way and he had picked up some interesting news. Hiccup, we need to talk."

And so, Moments later at the clubhouse.

"Johann told me that he had seen Ryker, Dagur and the Dragon Hunters in the Northern Markets buying all the winter gear the could get their hands on." Astrid explained.

"Why would they buy winter gear in summer?" Snotlout asked.

"Hello! That's when you get the best prices!" said Ruffnut.

"Ruff is an excellent shopper." Tuffnut nodded.

"No one is surprised by that." Snotlout said.

"Where were the Dragon Hunters going that they would need so much winter gear in this time of the year?" Hiccup pondered. "Astrid, did Johann hear anything else?"

„They needed the gear right away. And they were after something rare. A bone or claw…"

Hiccups eyes widened. „A snowwraith tooth! For the Dragon Eye!" he exclaimed.

"Well, good luck with that, Dragon hunters." said Tuffnut dismissively " You and Dagur barely got out of there alive, you told us."

"The Dragon Eye used to belong to the Hunters." Hiccup said holding out the Dragon Eye. "They must know that they need a Snow Wraith tooth to make it work."

"Who cares? All it means that they arent´t crossing our paths." said Snotlout.

"But if they get their own key, the will be coming for us next." said Hiccup.

"Please don't tell me you want to prevent the Hunters from catching a Snow Wraith." Astrid said.

"We cant let that happen! Get a good night sleep, everyone. We leave for Glacier Island at first light." Hiccup ordered and send his comrades to their huts.

The next moring they headed straight towards Glacier Island, home of the Snow Wraiths.

"So we are really going to protect a dragon, that the last time tried to kill you and Dagurs men, from the Dragon Hunters, the Hunters, who every time when they spot us, trying us to kill?" said Tuffnut.

"And don't forget Heather and Dagur and their dragons. They like to kill us too." Ruffnut added.

"The Berserker siblings won´t be a problem." Hiccup said.

"Why would they not be a problem?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Well…we outnumber them, right?-Look, Berserker siblings or not-all we have to do is to find the Snow Wraith first and relocate him to an island where the Hunters won´t find him."

"Uh, that sounds like and extremely dangerous plan." Fishlegs whimpered.

"I didn't think so." said Hiccup as they finally reached the island. "Come, lets head over to where I and Dagur found the Snow Wraith last time."

"You mean, he found you and Dagur." Snotlout corrected.

"That's one way of putting it." said Hiccup as he leaded his friends to the spot where he and Dagur encountered the last time the dangerous Dragon.

Soon they landed where Hiccup and Dagur confronted the Snow Wraith the last time. They was already a snowstorm blowing tearing on their clothes. Hiccup pulled out his fur cloak Dagur gave him and wrapped it over his lanky form.

"Toothless, use your sonar call." Hiccup said and the Nightfury roared into the snow storm trying to locate the white dragon.

"Anything out there, bud?"

Toothless just shook his head.

While the others set up the camp, Hiccup and Astrid were on their dragons, searching the environment, but it was near impossible with all this whirling snow.

"You see anything down there?" Hiccup asked.

"I can barely see you half the time!" Astrid said. "If they are hunters down there we can´t locate them."

"Maybe we should split up. Cover more Ground." Hiccup suggested, as another stormwave blew over them.

"No! We stay together. Its safer! -Hiccup? Hiccup!"

But she could find no trace of her friend.

"Just great!" Astrid sighed.

When she returned to the others they had set up camp. Snotlout was trying to warm himself by a fire he made.

"Wow. You got the tent up fast." said Astrid as she dismounted Stormfly.

"I had to! It was the only way to keep out of that Thorston sandwich, how they call it." said the Jorgenson gesturing to the shivering twins who were now hugging Fishlegs. He shuddered at the feeling how they had clinged to him like two klutes earlier.

"Where is Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"We got separated in the storm." answered Astrid.

"Heh, he ditched you?" grinned Snotlout.

"What? No! Why would he do that?" Astrid grumbled and gave him a half-hearted hit on his right arm.

"OW! - Don't worry. My cousin can take care of himself. And don't forget, Toothless is with him. So no need to worry." Jorgenson said and rubbed his arm.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was still flying around, looking for Dragon Hunters. Then Toothless warbled and he looked down to see someone had lit a fire below them.

"Yeah, bud. I saw it too. Let´s go in another way."

They flew towards a glacier and quietly made their way towards the fire. Hiccup soon discovered the hooded figure. It was Dagur, who was shielded from the cold by Shattermaster. The Hooligan took his shield from his back.

"Well, well, "brother", said Hiccup with narrowed eyes. "Surprised to see us?"

"Surprised?" Dagur answered and cackled a short laugh. Then he got up and turned to the Hoolingan and the Nightfury, a dagger in the hand. Shattermaster turned too and growled low. "Not really, brother. I have listened to you stomp through the snow for the past moments."

Dagur pulled back his hood and the two of them looked at each others eyes, while their dragons stood ready snarling at each other. Hiccup held his shield up, Dagur his dagger, both going into a fighting stance.

Suddenly Dagurs frown turned into a wide grin.

"What took you so long, little one?" he smiled and put the dagger away.

Hiccup hung his shield at Toothless saddle and went to Dagur, who gave Hiccup a welcome embrace, which the Hooligan returned. Shattermaster and Toothless stopped snarling and relaxed.

"Astrid isn't the easiest to sneak away from." Hiccup answered.

"Yeah, but I told Rykie I´m out scouting and he let me go without a doubt." said Dagur as they made their way towards the fire. Shattermaster and Toothless roared at one another and joined them.

"So you got my terror mail?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye. Ryker didn't notice it. So Trader Johann did inform Astrid of Rykers plan? I saw him sneaking around at the northern markets, when we collected our winter equipment. He is defiantly not only a trader, but a spy too. And Rykie doesn't trust anyone, but so far all is in the green area."

"Where is Heather?"

"Send her on a special mission. I dont want her and her dragon to get into the crossfire if things get nasty here. You know, what a Snow Wraith is capable of."

„Good. That should keep her out of danger. Now fill me in, brother."

The Berserker pulled the smaller male closer and laid an arm around him, when he noticed the slight shivering of him. Hiccup leaned in older mans warmth and listened to his report. After his explanation Dagur pulled out a map and showed it to the Hooligan.

"We have been here for two days, searching pretty methodically. According to Rykie, the Snow Wraith digs itself an ice cave to hibernate during the summer months. These guys are not big fans of the sun and warmth."

"Hey, we diddnt know that. That explains why the hunters rushed to get out here, probably to get a tooth from a hibernating Snow Wraith. Would make the whole thing easier."

"Exactly, brother."

„Too bad we dont know where the cave is."

"But I think I might know. Shattermaster and I spotted a cave on a plateau about halfway up that mountain." said Dagur and pointed at a mountain close by. "You find a way to get your Friends to check it out. In the meanwhile, I will tell Rykie I diddnt find anything and try to keep him as far away as possible."

Hiccup looked to the mountain and then at his feet at once.

"What bothers you, brother?"

"We should tell the others what we are doing, this doesn´t feel right." said Hiccup uncomfortably.

"But we agreed to keep it secret that Heather and I are spying out the plans of the Hunters."

"I never lied to Astrid before." murmured Hiccup and hung his head.

"But this is the best way to take the Dragon Hunters down, from the inside."

"Hiccup, if we told your comrades that I and my sister were spying on the hunters, we both know that especially your girlfriend wants to put Heather out of there. But she wold never agree leaving me alone with them. She fears I could do something stupid and ruin all." Dagur chuckled.

„I get that, but-„

„We are this close getting to Viggo! We cant quit now, brother." the Berserker said and balled his fists.

"I really hope you´re right, because if any of the Riders got hurt or you or Heather got hurt, because I held something back-"

"Nothing will go wrong, brother. Trust me and Heather." Dagur said und gave Hiccups right arm a reassuring squeeze.

An hour later Hiccup returned to the Riders and lead them straight over towards the Snow Wraith cave.

"So when I spotted the cave from above, it got me thinking, " he said. "Last time I and Dagur were here, the Snow Wraith was on us right away. Why not this time? Maybe because its hiding out or do some sort of hibernating in that cave."

"Hey, that's an interesting Theory, Hiccup." said Fishlegs.

"I agree." said Astrid. "I am just wondering how it was you came all the way out here when the rest of us were scouting in the opposite direction."

"I must have gotten lost." said Hiccup, not looking her in the eyes. Please don't let her notice that I am lying, he thought.

"Lost?" Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I got carried away, okay? You know how I am, when it comes to the safety of dragons."

"Yes, I do. But you can just go off on your own like that. We are a team. And you are our leader."

"I know. Sorry."

Meanwhile, Dagur was back at the Dragon Hunters camp trying to divert them away from the mountain.

"I think we should concentrate on the costal areas." said the Berserker looking at a map.

"We had for the mountain." said Ryker.

"I told you, I have already searched up there. I diddnt see a thing."

"You often oversee things. Especially from the air." Ryker corrected. "I do things the old fashioned way. With my boots on the ground."

Dagur ignored the insult of the Grimborn and said: "But I really-"

"We heading for the mountain! Have you a problem with that, Da-gur?"

The Berserker knew that he can´t persuade him otherwise and if he did he may end up blowing up his cover.

"No. Of course not." he said and gestured towards the mountain. "After you, Rykie."

Ryker shot Dagur a death glare for calling him that then turned to his men.

"Move out!" he ordered and walked away.

Meanwhile, the riders were about halfway towards the mountain.

"There it is." Hiccup said and pointed. Everyone turned and found the cave right at the side of the mountain. "Let´s go and check it out."

They made their way over to the cave and at once Hiccup and Fishlegs found claw marks in the ice.

"Look at these. I would say, we found the right cave." the Hooligan said.

"That's a territory marking." Fishlegs nodded and looked down into the cave.

"All right. Lets take it slowly and quietly. Snotlout, get the Nightmare gel out." Hiccup said and the Jorgenson started to rummage in his saddle bag. Then they made their way into the cave.

Unbeknownst to them, the Hunters were making their own way towards the cave carrying cages on sleighs with them.

Ryker kame to a stop when he saw footprints in the snow.

"Dragon Riders." he growled, as he looked at the cave in front of him.

"Shit, he knows now that my little brother and his gang are here!" Dagur thought who rode on Shattermasters back, while the Gronkle trudged through the snow. "Not good. Not very good."

The Riders were making their way through the cave unaware that the Hunters were outside. Suddenly Toothless heard the sound of metal clanking outside the cave and stopped.

"Whats wrong, bud?" asked Hiccup. The nightfury growled low.

Then all of them heard the metallic sound. Astrid looked up to Hiccup. "Was that-"

"Behind us!" Hiccup yelled.

They turned and saw Hunters outside firing arrows at them. With a quick plasma blast Toothless was able to destroy the arrows to splinters.

"Everybody down!" Hiccup shouted.

"Spine Shot!" Astrid yelled as Stormfly tossed several of her spikes at the Hunters who fled from the cave entrance and took cover. Ryker got up and glared at Dagur.

"Hey! Can´t you control your beast? It gave us away!"

"Shattermaster is a heavy dragon walking on ice. He is gonna make noise. But the metal of the cages were also creaking when they were moved." Dagur answered and pointed at the cages on the sleighs.

"You keep your fat stone-eater quiet! Or I will." Ryker warned. Then he turned to his men. "Go!"

Three of his men entered the cave again and they heard noises coming from inside. Then a huge explosion was heard and two of his men hurried outside carrying the third with them.

"Damn Zipper!" Ryker cursed. Dagur used all his willpower not to laugh.

In the cave, Tuffnut was looking at his helmet which had an arrow wedged in it.

"Hey! Who shot at my helmet?" he growled. Then he turned to Hiccup. "And who shot on Hiccups shoulder pads?"

Astrid and Fishlegs gasped, when the saw Hiccup raising with two arrows sticking in his right shoulder pad.

"Hiccup! You are hit!" Astrid said worried.

„Dont worry. Its only sticking in my shoulder pad. I am still unharmed. Now you see for what these things are good for." he said, pulled the arrows out of his protectors and tossed them aside.

"They get slowly better with their aiming." Ruffnut grinned and head butted with her brother.

"Will you keep it down, will you?" Hiccup hissed. "If we wake up the Snow Wraith, things will get a lot trickier!"

„What do you think Rykers next move is?" asked Astrid.

"Surrender?" Ruffnut suggested.

„I doubt he will do that." answered Fishlegs and pointed to the cave entrance. All riders turned and saw Ryker entering the cave.

"Dragon Riders! Send out your leader to talk!" he yelled.

"Oh Thor! Must he yell so loud?" Fishlegs whimpered. "He will wake the Snow Wraith!"

„It´s gotta be a trap! I should go out. See what the game is." said Astrid.

"Hiccup Haddock! Let´s talk this out, like real men!" Ryker continued and shoved his sword into the icy floor.

"I don't like this!" Fishlegs said.

„If there is one chance to sever this without bloodshed, I have to try." said Hiccup and took his shield from his back. Toothless wanted to come with him, but Hiccup stopped him. "No, bud. If this is a trap, I need you to get me out of it."

Hiccup made his way over to Ryker and saw the amused look on his face.

"Tch! You are still a runt -and don't look like much." he said.

"And you look like a psycho!" growled Hiccup.

"Right said, little one." Dagur thought who listened to the conversation of the two.

Ryker laughed and Hiccup placed his shield down on his prostetic leg.

"What do you want, Ryker?" Hiccup asked.

"The Dragon Eye."

"Forget it!"

„It belongs to us, the Hunters! You stole it from our ship, you little thief! And I will have it back."

"I am not a thief! I found it! And the Ship was deserted!" Hiccup growled and narrowed his eyes. „ And you won´t have it back today!"

„Oh no? Look around," Ryker said, gesturing to the ice cave. "We are in front of you. The Snow Wraith is behind you. One time offer. Hand over the Dragon Eye and you and your gang are free to go."

Hiccup began to touch over himself.

"Well…sorry. I must have left it in my other pants." he smirked. Ryker growled.

"In that case, surrender and you will meet the same fate as your dragons." he said.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, one of Rykers men was making his way closer without being seen by him.

"Okay, this is my offer, "the Hooligan said. "Leave now and you and your men won´t have to find out what it means to loose again a fight."

Ryker sighed.

"You really have the Dragon Eye with you?" he asked.

"I would be an Idiot if I had brought it here."

"And-you are not coming out?"

"Not any time soon."

"Don't say I diddnt give you a chance!" said Ryker and bent down to pick up his sword. In this moment the hidden Hunter took aim at Hiccup and was about to fire his arrow. Dagur looked worried around and spotted a burning lantern on a crate to the right. He gave Shattermasters side a light bump with his right heel and the Gronkle made a step back, turning his mace tail to the right, knocking the lantern from the crate in the process. This caused the entire front cave to lit up and blinded the archer. It also casts his shadow across the cave wall and the riders saw it instantly.

"A trap! I should have know it!" Hiccup growled. „You never play fair!"

Ryker ducked just as the archer let his arrow fly. Hiccup tossed his shield who rested on the tip of his peg leg up and into his hands. Just in the right moment, the arrow was blocked and fell into the snow. Then he saw more Hunters running past Ryker and shot arrows at him.

The counterattack followed at once. Dragonfire destroyed the arrows, before they can land a hit. Toothless plasma blast knocked the Hunters back and to the entrance of the cave.

Ryker angrily approached Dagur and grabbed his arm.

"I saw that! You did that on purpose!" he snarled.

"So sorry! Shattermaster was getting a bit nervous when things thicken up! Then it´s difficult to held him totally still! But it was good that he knocked the Lantern down! How many times do I and Heather have to tell you that Hiccup is more valuable to us alive than dead! He can control the dragons like no one else! You see what I can do with Shattermaster! We have learned it, because we once gained his trust and we spied out how he is doing it! He is a real dragon conquerer!" Dagur shot back and released his arm.

Ryker rubbed his chin.

„Maybe you´re right, Dagur. Maybe Hiccup can be helpful to us. -Shoot the cave entrance down."

"What?" the Berserker gasped.

"Have your animal shoot the cave!" Ryler repeated and pointed to the entrance.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Dagur let Shattermaster turn to the cave. He knew that if he diddn´t do what Ryker said, his cover will be blown. "Shattermaster, Lava-Blast!"

The Gronkle blasted the cave celling with his fire attack and at once the whole cave entrance collapsed.

Inside, Toothless had shielded Hiccup from the falling down ice blocks with his wings. Then he opened his mouth to produce a glow that lit the entire cave and the Riders saw that the entrance had been blocked by a mountain of solid ice blocks.

"Is everyone all right?" Hiccup asked looking at the others. He got positive answers from them. Then Hookfang ignites himself for more light.

"Why would Ryker seal himself from the key?" Snotlout asked.

"He wasn´t sealing himself out, he was sealing us in." said Hiccup. "Ryker thinks we will fight the Snow Wraith for him and he will deal with whoever survives."

"Oh, great! But we were not gonna do that, right?"

„We dont have much choice. Even if we try to melt the ice with our dragons, we very well might cause another cave breakdown, not to mention the Dragon Hunters we will have to deal outside." said Astrid.

"The plan hasn´t changed." said Hiccup, as they mounted their dragons. "We grabbed the Snow Wraith and get it away from Ryker.

"Oh that's all? Great!" Snotlout scoffed.

They flew deeper into the cave untill they reaced a cavern. They stopped outside and dismounted.

"I choose being positive we can do this. You told us you and Dagur defeated the Snow Wraith before. And this time he won´t have a blizzard to hide in." Fishlegs said.

When they entered the cavern, they stopped in their tracks.

"Well-I would not be so sure." Hiccup said.

In front of them, there wasn´t only one Snow Wraith sleeping, there were three.

"Just great! And now?" Snotlout hissed.

"Well, at least they are still asleep and the wont wake up-" Tuffnut said loud and suddenly one of the white Dragons stirred. Ruffnut quickly clapped her brothers mouth shut with her hand.

"You are the worst positive thinker ever!" she grumbled.

"Shhh!" Fishlegs hissed.

Meanwhile, Ryker hat led his men away from the cave and was searching across the mountain as he was looking for something. Then he looked at the ground as if he sensed something beneath it. He looked at the hunters.

"Here." he said, then pointing at another location at the ground. "And here.

At once, his men began to chisel the ground. Dagur was still confused about what Ryker was doing, but he knew it wasn´t good.

"Hey, you want me to tell, what you are doing?" he asked.

"No." Ryker answered and walked away.

Meanwhile, the Riders are remaining very quiet so that they diddn´t wake up the Snow Wraiths. But one of them was sniffing at the air.

"If we don't move maybe it won´t notice us." Tuffnut said, again a little too loud.

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup hissed.

The next moment the Snow Wraith awoke from the sound and snarled at the intruders!

"Just great! What now?" Astrid asked.

„Maybe I can put him back to sleep." Hiccup answered, took his shield, ran past Tuffnut and plucked the arrow out of his helmed. Then he rushed towards the Snow Wraith, switched his shield in crossbow mode and fired the arrow-but the white dragon took off and avoided it.

"Dragondung! I missed!" Hiccup cursed and switched his shield back.

The enraged roar oft he Snow Wraith woke the other two and the riders mounted their dragons, prepairing for battle.

The first whit dragon fired at Astrid and Snotlout, who took off just before the blast hit the ground. Then the three Wraiths dived into a hole in the ice bottom.

"They are getting away!" Fishlegs said.

„Maybe they tunneled all the way out." said Hiccup.

"And at the end of one of these tunnels can the Hunters set a trap."

"You are right, Fishlegs."

Suddenly they heard the Snow Wraiths roaring inside the tunnel and it sounded like there were in pain.

"I hate it when I am right!" Fishlegs whimpered.

"Lets go!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup and Toothless flew into the hole and down through the tunnels. The other riders followed suit, but it was a complete maze, so they all split up in different directions. A few time they almost collided with each other.

"Look out!" Snotlout yelled almost crashing into Fishlegs. Immerman quickly backed into the tunnel and waited till the Jorgenson passed the junction. Then he steered Meatlug out again-only to collide with the twin´s Zippleback and get tangled between their necks.

"Hey! Two heads give the right-of way!" said Tuffnut.

"Why always me?" whimpered Fishlegs.

Soon all Riders met up at a cavern where all tunnels met and began arguing. They silenced when they heard a roar coming down from one of the tunnels and recognized it as a Snow Wraith distress call.

"Follow me!" Hiccup ordered and steered Toothless into the said tunnel.

They soon found themselves back outside the tunnel system and the entire area was covered with the remains of dragon hunting equipment.

"Ryker knew about the burrowing the whole time. He used us to chase the Snow Wraits out! Then he captured them." Hiccup said.

"Looks like they are heading back along the south side of the glacier." said Astrid and pointed to the footprints they were left in the snow.

"That's were their ships are! But they will not gonna get there!" Hiccup growled.

After they rounded the glacier, they saw Ryker and his Hunters making their way towards the ship with the Snow Wraiths in cages and nets. And if that wasn´t bad enough, the snowstorm had led up meaning that they diddn´t had any cover.

"Great time for the snow to led up." Astrid muttered.

"Okay, we cant get too close. We need to stay out of range of their arrows." said Fishlegs. Hiccup scanned the area trying to come up with a plan and then he saw the ice plate right about the heads of the passing Hunters.

"Maybe we don't need to stay out of range. Ruff, Tuff, see that ice plate up there?" asked Hiccup. "We need an avalanche."

"Yeah, I knew you would say it! Avalanche, will be served!" Ruffnut yelled happy.

"Ice-cold!" Tuffnut grinned. Then they flew above the ice sheet and Barf spewed his green gas on top of it and then Belch ignited it. The result was an avalanche right on top of the Dragon Hunters. All of them ran for cover exept for Ryker who sidestepped to avoid getting hit by a chunk of ice. Then he looked up and saw the Dragon Riders.

"Damn Zipper!" he growled.

"You guys get the Snow Wraiths out of here!" Hiccup ordered looking at his friends. "I will deal with Ryker!"

"No! I will! I still have some payback to do for letting you nearly drowning in the sea when he captured Toothless!" Astrid suddenly said and went after the Leader of the Hunters.

"Astrid! No!-Dragondung! Just great!-Okay, lets grab the Wraiths!" Hiccup growled.

At once they dived down straight towards the scattered Hunters and grabbed the cages and the Net with the captured white Dragons, before they could react, flying them to safety.

Ryker looked up and saw Astrid flying towards him.

"Ryker! Looks like you are in the tough spot this time!" the Shieldmaiden said.

"The girl on the Nadder! Missed you to catch the last time, but this time, I will!" Ryker growled and pulled a bow.

But then out of nowhere Dagur appeared riding on Shattermaster and grabbed Ryker, pulling him behind him on the Gronkles back.

"Dagur?"

"Sorry, my fierce walkyrie, we gotta go." said the Berserker as the flew away.

"You think, you can getting away from Stormfly on a Gronkle? Come on, girl! Let´s get them!"

Astrid chased after them around the glacier.

"Cant this thing go faster?" Ryker yelled.

"Usually he is not carrying this much weight!" Dagur snapped. "Come on, bud! Give all you have!"

"Excuses!" Ryker muttered and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. He then fired at Astrid, but Stormfly doged it and all the others he fired. Then Rykers quiver was empty.

"Good work, girl! Now its our turn!" Astrid said with a serious voice. "This blast is for Hiccup, you nearly let die in the Ocean!"

Stormfly got ready to breath her fire, but then out of nowhere Hiccup appeared right in front of them.

"Hiccup! Look out!" Astrid yelled as they passed him.

"Astrid! No! Hiccup yelled as Astrid wanted to let Stormfly open fire. "Dagur is with us!"

Astrid pulled Stormfly up making her miss and giving them an opportunity to escape. She then turned to Hiccup and looked at him.

"What did you just say?"

"Dagur and Heather are spying for the Dragon Hunters. They never changed the sides." Hiccup repeated and looked at her guilty. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do.

Later that night, back on the edge, in the clubhouse.

Hiccup began to explain everything.

"Heather pretended to join Dagur to get close to him to avenge her family. When she found out, about his alliance with the Dragon Hunters, she decided to get closer to him to found out more. What she diddn´t knew, Dagur was there as a spy too, after the Hunters were on Berserker Island, trying to win him to join them. So Dagur went with them and he met his sister at Rykers Ship." Hiccup said.

"But when Ryker captured us on his ship, you and Dagur were fighting all the time." Ruffnut frowned.

"That's what we wanted people to think. That Dagur has again changed the sides. But he hasn't."

"Dagur and Heather are not evil?" Snotlout blinked.

"Oh, I knew Heather was good at heart." sighed Fishlegs.

"Same goes for Dagur." nodded Hiccup. "I must hide it, not that someone accidently blow their cover."

"And you kept this from us!" Astrid said angrily.

"I am sorry guys, but Dagur insisted that I keep it a secret." said Hiccup. He then looked at Astrid who turned her back to him. "Astrid, I am sorry."

"We supposed to be a team. And you are our leader, Hiccup!" she said.

"I know, Astrid. I should have told you. I wanted to. I really did."

"But you diddn´t."

"But without Dagur and Heather, the Dragon Hunters would have keyed to the Dragon Eye right now and those Snow Wraiths would not be safely hidden on another island."

"That still doesn't explain why you would let me take him and Ryker down." said Astrid. "We could have captured the head of the Dragon Hunters!"

"Astrid, Ryker isn't the head of the Dragon Hunters." said Hiccup and everyone is staring at him. "According to Dagur the real leader is someone named Viggo Grimborn."

"Awesome name. Scary, but awesome." mentioned Ruffnut.

"He lives in the shadows. Everyone is afraid of him, even Ryker. Dagur or Heather hadn´t met him yet, but they are our best shot at drawing him out."

Astrid leaned against the doorway looking at the night sky. Then she looked back at Hiccup. "Well, I hope, they know what they are doing. For all our sake." she said.

Later that night, Hiccup went to his chest, where he hid the picture shield he got from Dagur and took it out again. Then he hung it back on his place at the wall in his hut. Now that the secret was out, he don't need to hide it any more.

"Dagur….Heather… please stay safe." he murmured.

to be continued…

Next episode:

From Zippleback experience to Loki day. (special)


	8. From Zippleback Experience to Shock and

**From Zippleback experience to Shock and awe**

This is a special chapter that leads from the last part of Zippleback experience to the beginning of "Shock and awe".

It all began that the twins again pulled a stunt and brought themselves and their shared dragon in danger. But Hiccup and Toothless were able to save the Zipper from being thrown over a high cliff by an avalanche and into the ocean. From this time on, Barf and Belch nearly never left the side of the Hooligan and the Nightfury. This lead to some smaller and bigger problems. And that Hiccup knocked his cousin Snotlout down and three teeth out.

After this whole freaked day, Hiccup needed some time alone. He told even Toothless not to accompany him as he went for a stroll into the woods. But Barf and Belch did followed him secretly never forgetting about their duty. Suddenly a sack was thrown over Hiccups head, then he was thrown over a broad shoulder and carried away. Hiccup thought again it was one of the twins stupid plans to win their Zipper back.

"Okay, this is the worst plan you have ever come up with it!" he said angry.

The Sack was suddenly removed and Hiccup noticed, that he was on a hunters ship. With Dagur, his Berserkers, some Hunters-and worst of all-Ryker.

"Oh, I don't think, brother." grinned Dagur. "You are our prisoner. Seems like a brilliant plan to me."

Dagur laughed and looked at Hiccup with a slight smirk on his face.

"So it looks like your little island stronghold isn´t so strong after all! Its completely unguarded from the north side. You know, it doesn´t take much to put up a watchtower!"

Hiccup just glared at him and Dagur chuckled. "No watchtower. What do you do without a watchtower? Its preposterous."

"Good work. It seems your men are at least good for something." Ryker said and approached Dagur. The Berserkers shot him angry looks, some growled low.

Dagur shot him an angry look too, but said nothing. Instead he turned to the bound Hooligan before him.

"As I said it. It was a piece of cake to land without your knowing. Did none of your muttonheads thought that an island like yours need to be guarded properly?" Dagur scolded Hiccup. Then, when no one looked directly at the two, the boy bowed forward and whispered "We had begun building it, but I got some trouble with a clingy Zippleback at the moment."

Dagur shot him an woundrous look.

"What is that for an excuse?" he whispered back.

"I tell you later." Hiccup hissed.

Meanwhile the other riders were on Dragons edge with no idea what happened to Hiccup. Toothless was sitting outside the clubhouse looking out at the sea.

"What is Toothless doing here? He is normally glued to Hiccups side." Astrid said, as she and Fishlegs walked past him.

The Twins rushed in.

"Have any of you seen Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked.

"I thought he was with you!" said Fishlegs.

"No, he said he needed some time alone. Really alone. And so he went away. And guess who is gone too? Our two-headed Traitor!" Tuffnut said grumpily.

"I don't like this! Hiccup should be back again, its getting already dark. Hiccup wouldn't leave Toothless alone this long." Astrid said.

"You are right. And look, how fidgety Tooth is." Fishlegs said. The Night fury circled the platform and sat again at his place near the door staring again out towards the sea.

Meanwhile, the hunters ship left the island behind, sailing towards the open sea.

While Ryker was giving orders to his hunters, Dagurs men were strolling around him. But Hiccup knew, that they are shielding their chief and the Hooligan from the eyes of the hunters. The boy had already recognized most of the men from earlier times, when they were aboard Dagurs ship.

"We will quench every little piece of dragon knowledge out of that little coconutshaped head! And you will lead us to all the islands the Dragon Eye showed you!" Dagur grinned evilly, bend his upper body forward and brought his face near Hiccups. Then-when no one was looking, he winked and smiled at him. I know, you are only playing, the Hoolingan thought.

So Hiccup went in with the play and said: "And if I don't?"

"I hope you don't." Ryker laughed, pushed past Dagur and pointed his jagged sword blade at him.

"Hey! I told you I will interrogate the boy! I know him better than you all!" Dagur said.

"Oh yes. That's why you were tricked so often by him!" Ryker laughed and all the hunters joined him and some of the Berserkers too.

"Oh no, don't anger him, you idiots!" Hiccup thought, when Dagurs Face darkened.

"Ha-ha! Very funny!" he growled, but held his emotions under control.

Some shouts of Dagurs Men from the railing suddenly startled Ryker.

"What is it?" he growled and walked over to the three Berserkers who were looking together with two of the hunters into the sky.

"I thought I saw something. Maybe a wild dragon…" one of the Berserker said.

Whlile Ryker was distracted, Dagur pulled out one of his Daggers and started to saw at Hiccups ropes, who bound him.

"Dag!" Hiccup suddenly hissed. The Berserker let his dagger vanish in his left arm guard. Ryker returned.

"Just checked the ropes. This brat is tricky when it comes to free himself." Dagur grinned. Hiccup shot him an angry look.

"Don't think you can escape from us, you little runt!" Ryker grinned, when suddenly a huge explosion rocked the ship! Everyone turned to find Barf and Belch flying past the railing spewing gas all around.

"What? Oh yeah, the wanted to protect me! Maybe I will get the chance to finally end this stupid life-time-debt!"

The two -headed dragon ignited the gas causing a large explosion all around the ship. When the smoke has cleared, Ryker saw, that Hiccup was gone. The Hooligan was able to rip the sawed ropes and freed himself. The bald hunter turned and found Hiccup making a run for it.

Ryker and Dagur pulled out their weapons, but Barf and Belch landed right in front of Hiccup and roared at the two of them.

"Crap! Its this damn Zipper again!" Ryker cursed and waved away the still flying around sparks.

"First time in awhile that I have been happy to see you two." Hiccup said to Barf and Belch.

"A clingy Zippleback…I think I begin to understand." Dagur murmured.

The hunters charged them with their weapons raised and screaming their lungs off. But in the next moment the first two attackers were send flying overboard into the sea. Hiccup picked up a left axe. Ryker charged first, but was knocked aside by one of the Berserkers, who "accidently" tripped over.

"Out of my way, stupid Berserker!" the bald hunter growled and shoved him away with his arm.

"Ryker! Leave him! Hiccup is mine!" Dagur growled. "Fight little Fishbone!"

He roared and charged with a sword at the smaller male.

"Come on! Show me what I have taught you!" he hisses and winked, when their weapons met with a lout "clang".

Every time Dagur had visited Hiccup on the edge, he had trained with the young Hooligan heir, to increase his fighting skills.

In the meantime Barf and Belch had send out their alarm call-a spewed and ignited gas clould high in the sky when more of the hunters went on deck and surrounded the dragon.

At Dragons edge the riders saw the explosion and the twins recognized it instantly.

"That's Barf and Belch! Its their distress signal!" Ruffnut gasped. Then they ducked just as the other riders flew over their heads and in the direction of the explosion.

"Hey! Wait! What´s with us? This is our dragon out there!" yelled Tuffnut.

"Tch-they just left us behind!" Ruffnut growled. Then the spotted Toothless who was standing right next to them, the Nightfury was in a similar situation.

"Oh, hey, Tooth." Tuffnut said. The Nightfury shot the two a worried look and did a step back, when he saw the twins smirks.

"Come on! You can do it better! Give your best!" Dagur whispered through clenched teeth. They still fought together, while the hunters tried to get the Zipper.

"Why must these axes always be so heavy?!" Hiccup hissed, as he tried to block Dagurs sword.

"I always told you to more push-ups, like I doing it!" Dagur whispered back. He remembered showing his little brother how he was doing his push-up exercises with one arm on a tree branch. When Hiccup tried it with both arms, he had needed support from the older man. The memories put a smile on his face.

Ryker was losing his patience.

"Hey, that's enough playing around, Dagur! Grab the boy or I will do it!" he shouted.

"Don't even think of it!" the Berserker growled, giving Hiccup a hard push.

When the Hooligan withdrew from the fight, Rykers big hand shot forward and grabbed Hiccups hair!

"Got you, little runt!" the Grimborn smirked.

The Hooligen shrieked in pain when he was lifted up on his hair and let the axe go.

"Hey! Leave him alone! You hurt him!" Dagur roared and his fist collided with Rykers jaw!

He released the boy who toppled to the deck and Dagur nearly toppled himself over the bald hunter.

"How dare you-" he growled and held his jaw.

"How dare YOU! I told you, the boy is mine!" Dagur bellowed. "And don't dare to interfere!"

"Dagur…no…" Hiccup whispered.

In the Meantime one Hunter carried a ballista in front of the Zipper but another explosion of released Zippergas caused to let the weapon blow up and arrows fly everywhere! One of them sliced a rope who has wound around Rykers ankle when he was knocked down by Dagur, sending the leader of the hunters up the mast while a stone weight, who were up in the yard, crashed on the deck, knocking a hunter down in the process.

Dagur saw it and he must held himself from bursting out laughing, seeing the leader of the Dragon hunters dangling upside down on the mast like a ripe fruit.

"Time to leave!" Dagur said with a low voice and got Hiccup a light shove on his back. "Take your Zipper and turn tail! But first-order them to knock me down."

"Barf! Belch! Be careful with Dagur! Try not to hit him too hard!" Hiccup whispered to the Zipper.

Barfs head collided with Dagurs skull and send him on the planks.

"Good! Now lets go!" the Berserker groaned and held his throbbing head.

Dagur grinned, when he saw the boy mounting the Zipper and head for the sky.

The remaining hunters tried to hit the dragon with their arrows, but missed him.

"Good, he escaped." the Berserker murmured and slowly pulled himself to a standing position again.

But some moments later screams and roars were heard in the distance. He then saw Toothless, who was carrying the twins collide with the Zipper and all began to fall towards the sea.

"These idiotic twins!" he cursed quietly. But he was relived when he saw Hiccup getting on Toothless´ back and brought him back into the sky before they hit the water.

"I will never understand how he is doing this." Dagur thought.

A loud splash caught his attention followed by two smaller ones.

"The Zipper! We got him!" one of his men shouted. "Haul him in before he drowns!"

"And again these Troublemakers!" Dagur sighed.

The twins were able to free their dragon from the net and a few moments later they emerged from the water, the Dragon and his rider pair reunited again. The twins looked down at the crewmen on the deck below them.

"What had Hiccup said? Be careful with Dagurs men? And teach the hunters a lesson?" Tuffnut asked.

"I see only Berserkers." Ruffnut said. "And they are only playing the bad guys.-By Thor! That's so complicated!"

"Get off!" one of Dagurs men hissed and made a furtive move to shoo the twins and the dragon away, while Rykers men readied their weapons.

Hiccup could see that one of the Beserkers even let it be as if he tripped over and jostled a hunter from firing his bow. The arrow nearly hit Ryker, who still tried to free himself from the rope. But he had lost his blade when he was pulled upwards and tried to get the rope with his hand to untie the knot.

"Thanks, Yorick." Hiccup murmured, as he recognized the man. Then he turned to the other riders.

"Okay! Lets get these Hunters away from Dragons edge!- Destroy the catapults!" Hiccup ordered. "Toothless! Guys! Try not to hit Dagurs men! They are some among them who helped us when we were on Dagurs ship."

Moments later all heavy weapons were under hard fire and blown into pieces, Berserkers and Hunters scrambled for cover.

"Sorry, guys." Hiccup said, when he spotted some familiar faces between Dagurs men. As answer the men lifted their hands with the thumbs-up sign, to show him, that's no problem and they had stayed unharmed.

"But for Ryker and his hunters-use your full force!" the Hooligan growled.

Some of the flames of the dragon fire had hit the rope that still held Ryker up the mast and burned it. When it ripped, Ryker was hitting the deck again. And all he saw was chaos and destruction.

"Curse you, dragon riders!" he growled and searched for his lost sword.

"Bring us out of here!" Dagur roared. He did not know that the top of his hair was on fire.

Suddenly a part of a plank fell on his head.

"OW!" he cursed, looking upwards. "Oh no…"

Suddenly the entire yard with the sail of the second mast came crashing down, a spark of the massive dragon fire had flown over and burned the ropes who held it.

And to Dagurs bad luck one end of the burning mast yard fell on his head and body and knocked him down.

Luckily Hiccup witnessed it.

"Oh no! Dagur!-Guys, I must go back, don't wait for me!" he shouted and turned Toothless.

"What in Thors name has gotten into him?" Astrid wondered.

"Don't worry! We keep an eye on him! Barf! Belch! Come on!" Tuffnut said.

The zipper turned with the twins and followed their leader back to the burning ship.

When they landed they could spot Hiccup through the flames and smoke trying to move away a big part of the fallen yard together with Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut called.

"Come here and help me!" Hiccup said.

Through the thick smoke they were not seen as the twins and the zipper hurried to Hiccup. The rest of the crew who was not knocked out or injured helped to extinguish the fires, who are burning on several parts of the deck and railing. So no one noticed the riders on the heck of the ship.

"Pull the wooden beams off him! Quick!" Hiccup ordered and tried to extinguish the fire that caught Dagurs Hair. The two Zipper heads grabbed the wooden debris and lifted it away from the unconscious berserker, Toothless helped his rider to pull Dagur .out of the wooden debris and rugged sail. Then he leaned the unconscious man at the railing.

"Good. I hope you are not too much hurt, Dagur. I will not that you get more scars on you. You already have enough." he murmured. "Okay, Ruff, Tuff, let´s go!"

Unnoticed they got away from the ship.

"What have you done down there?" Fishlegs asked.

"Looking if Dagur was okay. He was buried under the burning yard that came crashing down! I could not let him stay there." answered Hiccup.

"You are right. You owe him a lot." Immerman nodded.

"Yeah. And I pay my debts back."

"Like we Jorgenson do." Snotlout added.

"Uh-Snotlout…" Hiccup began.

"Yes, cous´?"

"I am sorry for knocking your teeth out. If I had only knew that it was one of the twins stupid plans… and I did not realize that you are only playing…even after you said to play along…I had not much sleep that night and was grumpy."

"Its okay. I still have enough left to eat my daily needs of yak and mutton meat. – But you have a good strike, little one." Snotlout smiled.

"Well…Dagur trained a bit with me.-And it seems the Barf and Belch and the twins are reunited again. What a luck!" Hiccup sighed.

Later that night, out on the sea, when all the fires where nearly extinguished…

"How dare you to hit me!" Ryker roared at Dagur.

"Because it was not necessary to be so rude to the boy! He is mine and I will deal with him! It´s something personal! And I don't want you to interfere!" the Berserker shot back.

"Hmph! We will see what Viggo says about this!"

"I am eager to finally meet this "Viggo" of you."

"You will. Soon you will." Ryker nodded.

The next morning, after a good sleep, Hiccup left his hut and everything seemed returned back to normal or at least as normal as it gets on Dragons Edge.

"So, it looks like the old life -debt has been repaid." Astrid said.

"Yeah, thanks Thor!" Hiccup sighed.

"Barf and Belch saved me from the Dragon hunters and Ruff and Tuff saved their dragon from drowning. So everything is back to normal."

But Hiccup better should not have said the last sentence aloud, then suddenly Snotlout came running with a wild scream and charged straight towards his cousin! Then he tackled him into the ground and placed him in an armlock.

"Oh no! I was overjoyed too soon! Will someone tell this lunatic it´s over?" Hiccup cried. "Snotlout, what the hel has gotten into you?"

"Revenge is sweet." the Jorgenson only grinned.

Two days later Dagur returned on Shattermaster to Dragons edge. Hiccup was happy to see him mostly unharmed and they went to their secluded hut to spend the night together.

Dagur started to laugh heartily, when Hiccup told him about Snotlout and that he knocked him three teeth out.

"And the next morning he jumped on me and held me down! I was pinned and couldn't move! And Astrid simply stood there and watched us! When I begged her for help she only answered: That's yours and Snotlouts problem. Deal with it together. And then she walked away! Can you belive it!? Finally after fifteen minutes, this idiot let me finally go. He did this often when we were kids."

"Serves you both right." Dagur grinned. "By Thor, this was a crazy adventure! So I must be careful if saving a Zipper, otherwise they would stay glued to me the rest of their lives! And Shattermaster would not like this very much."

Hiccup nodded.

"Anyway… you nearly blow your cover when you attacked Ryker."

"He wanted to rip your hair out! I know how painful this is." Dagur growled.

"Did Alwin…?"

"No. But some other prisoners. But they regret doing it."

"Your men…are they okay?"

"Don't worry. They did the best to cause a bit trouble so that Rykies men had not a easy way to shoot on you and your friends. Big Baldy was very angry for the so called "clumsiness" of my men, but he never held big pieces on us."

"How could you get away from the hunter ship?"

"Well, Ryker did not mind where I am disappearing. I told him I went for Shattermaster, who I left on an island, not far away. Heather brought me there on Windshear, when we met with another hunter ship, when all the fires were extinguished and the mostly repairs done."

"Ugh, you still smell of smoke and burned hair."

"Yeah, I got knocked out by some of fallen burning wood. But someone moved it away."

"That was Barf and Belch. I saw you lying under the burning debris and don't want to get your left hair burned."

"So you saved me again."

"You have lost already enough of your hair. I don't want you to get as bald as Ryker. What do you think about a night swim in our cove to get yourself rid of this smoky stench? The weather is warm and we have a nice clear night."

"Agreed. Lets go." Dagur nodded and picked Hiccup up.

"Hey! I can walk myself!" the Hooligan protested.

"But I love to carry you around, my little one."

"Toothless, Shattermaster, you stay here and rest. We are taking a walk to the cove." Hiccup said. When the Nightfury warbled worriedly, the boy calmed him:" Don't worry. Dagur is with me. And Ryker is away to lick his wounds. I doubt he will return so quick."

"Yeah. When I left him, his ships headed south."

And so, a bit later at the cove.

Hiccup sat on a stone and put his pants to the pile of discarded clothes. Dagur was already in the water.

"Come, little one! Jump, I will catch you!" he said and held his arms open. Hiccups face showed unsureness, he still clearly remembered the day back on Berk when he was nine and Dagur nearly drowned him. They talked about it during their first encounter, but the fear was still in Hiccups mind.

"Come! The water is great! A bit chilly, but you will quick get used to it." Dagur called. When Hiccup still hestitated, and embraced himself with his arms, Dagur got beside the rock and looked at him.

"Are you still frightened I can drown you again? Awww…come on! We two are grown men now and I promised already I will never try to submerge you. So come, little fishbone." Dagur cooed and held again out his arms.

So the Hooligan took a grip to himself and jumped directly in Dagurs arms. He shivered when he submerged into shoulder-deep water, but the Berserker quickly pulled him over the surface again.

"Well done, little one!" he beamed.

Hiccup wrapped his legs around the hips of the bigger male and put his hands on the broad shoulders.

"See? There is nothing to fear anymore."

Now Hiccup smiled too and they put their foreheads together.

"Lets see who is faster! To that rock?"

"Um-okay."

"Then lets go!"

For the next minutes only splashes, soft laughter and giggles were heard in the cove.

"Oh! The fog is rising." Hiccup said when it began to dawn.

"That's good. So no one can see us."

Suddenly they heard something through the foggy clouds.

"Someone is approaching the beach!" Hiccup whispered.

"I hear it. Lets better hide behind the rocks."

The two were Fishlegs and Meatlug who took an early stroll to along the beach.

"Its only Fish and Meatlug." Hiccup sighed, when he heard the voice of his friend and the warble of the Gronkle. But a few moments later they heard the cackling laughter of the twins and their "LOKI´D!" who pearled over the quiet cove.

"Oh no. They again are celebrating their Loki-Day! Every year the same nonsense!" Hiccup groaned.

"But you said none of your Guys would come here so early!" Dagur hissed.

"Uh, yes, I thought so." Hiccup whispered back. He clinged to the Berserkers shoulders as the both treaded silently water. Some moments later they heard the twins fly away on the Zipper and Fishlegs angry grumbling.

"Lets get out! I am freezing!" Hiccup hissed and tried not to clatter with his teeth. But suddenly a deep roaring voice startled them. And it came not from the beach, it came from the entrance of the cove.

"What was that?" Fishlegs and Dagur said at the same time. Then they turned their heads at the splashing sound and their eyes went wide.

Then everything happened very fast. A dark shadow shot out of the fog, but submerged before it could reach the two in the water. But in the next moment a electrical discharge hit Hiccup and Dagur!

Three anguished screams echoed together through the cove.

Later Fishlegs told Astrid, Snotlout and the Twins about his discovery.

"It had two heads, maybe three! And it made this weird sound, like nothing I had ever heard before!" he explained. "It was like…-"He then roared and made a buzzing sound.

"Oh my Thor, that's incredible, Fishlegs." said Snotlout.

"I know, right?"

"Wrong! Not getting me at Loki Day!" Jorgenson snapped.

"He is not loki-ing you, Snotlout. He spoke the truth." a voice spoke from the entrance of the clubhouse. Hiccup entered it, his hair standing up on all ends. Toothless, who followed him, let out a worried warble. Everything gasped.

"Hey! Who loki´d you, Hiccup? Dagurs little skrill? You look like you got a good electroluting!" Tuffnut grinned.

"I was electroluted-but not by a Skrill! I had taken a little swim in the cove and suddenly something hit me!"

"So this was your scream I belived to hear?" Fishlegs answerd.

"Yes. You are right, Fish. There is really something in our cove. And we will discover it."

After the mysterious electric attack, Hiccup and Dagur had fled the water and the Berserker had carried the half -stunned younger male back to their secret hut. Then they send Shattermaster to pick up the left clothes of them. On their flight they diddnt even had time to collect them.

"Little brother, are you okay?"

"Uhh…my head…what the hel had hit us?"

"Don't know. It looked like a Skrill attack, but it came from the water!"

"I saw it too."

"Wow, your hair is standing up in all directions." Dagur grinned. "A bit like mine."

"I must warn my friends! What ever hit us, it could be dangerous."

Fishlegs returned after this to the cove and discovered the mysterious attacker as a seashocker dragon. He quickly closed the entrance with Meatlugs molten Lava spew and trapped the sea dragon in the cove. Then he went calling for the others.

When they went all to take a look at the dragon, the seashocker suddenly attacked the hovering dragons and got one of Stormflys Spikes in his side, when she counterattacked.

Fishlegs hurried to help the poor creature and began to feel bad for trapping the Sea Dragon in the cove.

While he pulled the Nadder spike out and tried to calm the Seashocker, Hiccup and the others opened the entrance to the cove again. But when Fishlegs guided the dragon to the exit, he stopped in front of it and don't wanted to swim further.

The reason why Hiccup and the others found out shortly after. Two Scauldrons were heading in the direction of the Seashocker and began to hunt him in the cove. Fishlegs and the others did their best to protect the Seashocker from not being eaten by the bigger water dragons.

"Scauldrons are Seashocker´s natural predators!" Fishlegs said in horror. "Oh Meatlug, what have we done? Against two of them a single Seashocker has no chance!"

"Not when I can do something about it!" Dagur shouted. "Come on, bud!"

When he saw one of the Scauldron flying out of the water, he flew by and knocked the head of the Scauldron away.

"Leave him, you beast! Search for someone´s your size!" he bellowed. The brown scauldron landed back into the water and roared. Dagur and Shattermaster roared back.

"We don't fear you!"

"Dagur! Watch out for the hot water burst of them!" Hiccup shouted when he saw the Scauldron blowing up his throat sack, preparing a hot water attack. But a plasma blast of Toothless knocked the head to the side and the hot water spew flew to the side and out of his range.

"Thanks, little brother!" Dagur smiled. Hiccup glided past him and gave him a thumb up.

"The Seashocker is making a break for the opening!" said Fishlegs. The riders watched, as he got closer and closer, but then he sent an electric pulse for orienting, and the Scauldrons picked it up right away, and rushed after the smaller water dragon.

"There they are again! He is not gonna make it, if we don't intervene!" Astrid said.

"We lay down cover fire! Astrid, Dagur, cut them off!" Hiccup said. Astrid circled in position, but suddenly Stormfly came to a sudden halt and shrieked when the twins flew in her way from behind the rock wall.

"LOKI´D!" they cried, waving their arms, which startled the Nadder more.

"Are you nuts? We don't need your Loki-ing around right now!" Fishlegs scolded.

"But Astrid is the Crown jewel. To be able to successfully loki´d her, is something special." Tuffnut said.

Dagur in the background grinned. Then he patted Shattermaster on the side and the Gronkle hovered under the belly of the zipper. The two-headed dragon did not notice-till he got a good bump on his belly from Shattermasters mace tail who hovered under him. Barf and Belch roared in surprise and buckled. The twins where thrown out of their saddles and went down with a splash into the cove.

Dagur cackled and cried:" Loki´d!"

"Hey, nice trick, Dagur!" Snotlout grinned.

Hiccup and Fishlegs only groaned.

A moment later the twins came flying out of the water caused by a hit of the seashocker and the snapping head of one of the Scauldrons and were caught on their collars by Barf and Belch.

"Okay, you got us, Dagur." Tuffnut sighed.

"I think, I start to like him." Astrid said to Hiccup with a light smile. Then her face went stern and she turned to the twins.

"We will talk about this later." she said with venom in her voice.

The twins only laughed mischievously.

"Hiccup, would you please tell them that now it´s absolutely not the time for their Loki pranks?" Fishlegs said crossly.

Then Hiccup got an idea. "Fishlegs, I actually think a Loki´d might be the key to saving the Seashocker."

"What? How?" Immerman asked.

"Yeah, Hiccup knew it!" Tuffnut yelled.

"I wouln´d get too excited if I were you." Hiccup smirked.

"Why?"

Tuffnut soon got his answer. Hiccup had ordered the twins to fly towards the open sea and it felt more like a punishment than an assignment.

"Those guys don't understand the real meaning of Loki day." Tuffnut grumbled.

"Come, just get these things done and out of here." Ruffnut said and looked at the bucket of fish she was holding. "EW! This bait is nasty!"

"No, its pungent."

"Okay, then this pungent is nasty. Hiccup said just to use a pinch." Ruffnut said and pulled at fish out of the bucket.

"Screw that! This way its better!" her brother said and kicked the bucket and all the fish poured into the sea.

"Loki´d! Yeah!" Tuffnut laughed.

"Good one! But now-eh, what is that?"

Ruffnut stopped talking when they heard movement in the water. Then they saw something large heading toward them.

"We should have better done like Hiccup advised us!" Tuffnut screamed.

Meanwhile the Seashocker was still trying to get away from the Scauldrons, but with very little success. The Riders tried to fly down to help, but one of the Scauldrons began to blast hot water at them, making them not able to get nearer.

Astrid then saw the second one making its move toward the Seashocker.

"They are underwater! I cant get a clear shot!" she said.

"Me neither!" answered Dagur.

"They are in a feeding frenzy." said Hiccup. "Too dangerous to get any closer! They think we want to steal their prey."

The Seashocker was soon cornered by the two Scauldrons, but he found a way to escape into an underwater cavern, with the two followers hard on his fins.

"What happened? Where did he go?" Fishlegs asked. They looked at the bubbles on the water surface and Dagur looked at Hiccup.

"Had they caught him?" the Berserker asked.

"Please no!" Fishlegs whimpered.

"We cant see him anymore. We tried everything. I am sorry, Fishlegs." Astrid said.

"Me too. I guess we should head back." said Hiccup.

"No! I am not leaving! Not yet." Fishlegs said firmly and stayed where he was. "This is my fault and somehow, someway he is still alive, then its my responsibility to get him back to his swarm."

"I stay with you! The way he moved, how he dodged and averted the Scauldrons-this one is a real fighter! And I know of what I am speaking!" Dagur said and balled his right fist.

Then out of nowhere the Seashocker jumped out of the water and soared over Fishlegs head before he splashed back into the water.

"Yeah! He lives!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Knew it!" Dagur shouted and threw his fist in the air.

"And the Scauldrons are still after him!" Snotlout yelled, when one of them jumped out of the water. But in this moment the twins returned pulling something with them, what was in the water.

"Incoming! Yeah!" Tuffnut yelled. The Scauldrons were distracted and then noticed something sending electrical pulses through the water. They dived for it-but it was an electric eel. A really big electric eel. The water dragons began to panic when they saw what was heading in their direction.

"A giant zapping eel!" Snotlout shrieked. He hated this slimy sea-worms.

Hiccup turned to the twins. "I am pretty sure I said a few small eels."

"On Loki day you go big or you go home!" Tuffnut answered.

"Hey, its working! The zapping eel is confusing the Scauldrons!" said Fishlegs.

"You knew that you could Loki´d Scauldrons too?" Ruffnut grinned. "This is the proof!"

"Lets Loki´em even more!" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, come on, bud!" said Dagur.

"Go, Meatlug!" Fishlegs yelled.

The three of them flew down towards the water and began blasting at the scauldrons. Fishlegs kept his eyes out for the Seashocker and saw that it was making a break for the coves mouth.

"This is our chance!" Fishlegs said and followed the dragon as they got close towards the coves opening. "Come on, just a little further. We are almost there. My friends are taking care of this two Rowdys, who hunted you so long."

Then they flew past the coves mouth and Fishlegs cheered. "We did it, Hiccup! We saved him!"

Hiccup then noticed something in the open water coming straight towards them.

"More Scauldrons! The double electrical pulses must have lured them here! -Did you see why I said, a few **small** eels?" Hiccup cursed.

Dagur, who was with Shattermaster at the nearest to Fishlegs, turned around and saw two more Scauldrons heading for the Seashocker.

"Oh no! Not this way, you cheater-dragons!" the Berserker growled. "Bud-go!"

Shattermaster flew past the coves mouth and Fishlegs.

"What are you planning?" Immerman asked.

"Save the tail of our fishy little dragon. This gonna maybe hurt a bit." Dagur said as he stood up on Shattermasters back.

Hiccup realized what he was planning to do. "Dagur! No!"

But it was too late, the Berserker dived into the water and landed right on top of the Seashockers back. He had witnessed too what the two headed sea dragon was capable of but he needed a bit help, because he was still not able to use it properly.

Just as the two newly arrived Scauldrons and the others from the cove charged all at once at them, Dagur grabbed the two heads of the Seashocker and slammed them together!

This caused a massive electric pulse across the ocean and Dagur screamed in pain as electricity surged through his body. It was like that day, when he was fully hit by the electric outcharges of the Skrill three years ago. The Scauldrons were unable to stop, slammed right into the pulse and got electrified too. The shockwave of the pulse threw Dagur out of the water and he made a hard landing on the beach. The other riders landed near him.

"Dagur, are you all right?" Hiccup asked running towars his fallen friend. Shattermaster warbled worriedly and licked his rider.

"Okay….I am okay, bud. A little bit shaken, but I am used to this. " Dagur groaned and pulled himself in a sitting position. Hiccup nodded knowingly.

"That shockwave must have blown him twenty yards! New record!" Tuffnut said impressively.

"That was one of the gutsiest moves I have ever seen, Dagur. Life-threatening, but gutsiest." Astrid appreciated.

"Aye, could not allow that one of you kids pulled this stunt." the Berserker grinned, as they helped him to his feet. Then they looked into the lagoon as the Seashocker jumped into the air.

"Looks like he wants to say "Thank you." Fishlegs smiled. "And I thank you too Dagur."

Meanwhile the zapped Scauldrons have recovered too, but when they looked again for their prey, it had gotten reinforcements. Now four Seaschockers were floating before them, their heads sparkling angrily. Now even the fierce water-blowers gave up and turned tail into the open ocean.

"You see that? His fellows had arrived!" Fishlegs said happily.

"Fascinating! The searched for him!" Hiccup said. The Seashockers approached one another and it seemed that they were happy to together again.

"Look at that, Fishlegs." said Astrid proudly. You did it. You won."

When Dagur cleared his throat, Astrid turned and said: "Yeah, you too, Dagur. You want an extra medal for your action?"

"Heh, no, that's not necessary. I just want to say: we all did it." the Berserker answered and smiled.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded.

They watched as the Seashocker jumped out of the water, his scales shining in the sunset as he headed towards the open sea with his friends.

"I love a happy ending!" Tuffnut smiling at the sight.

Later that evening the Twins were wandering through Dragons Edge, heading straight towards Hiccups hut.

"Finally we are getting the respect we deserve." said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, you think I am underdressed?" Ruffnut asked, looking over her clothes. "I could have put my browner tunic on."

They lifted the door to Hiccups hut and Tuffnut stepped forward proudly, announcing themselves: "Your Vikings of the year have arrr-AAAH!"

Suddenly a cloister of fish landed right on top of them and Hiccup, Toothless, Dagur and Shattermaster appeared.

"Loki´d!" Hiccup and Dagur laughed. The Twins just stared at the two while Shattermaster turned around and lifted his mace tail.

"This Gronkle is aiming at us!-Run!" shrieked Ruffnut and she and her brother rushed out of the hut just as Shattermaster let out a big fart!

"Bad dragon!" Tuffnut yelled. They turned around a corner then they saw several bear traps in front of them. Unfortunately, they had no choice but to move on, because Shattermaster was coming after them. They quickly rushed to the next ladder that leads down to the other huts but they were moving so fast that they collided with one another and Tuffnut fell down to the next floor. Ruffnut wanted to follow and placed a foot on the ladder, but it broke apart and she landed on top of her Brother. Fishlegs appeared smiling mischievously at them.

"Loki´d!" he laughed.

The Twins scrambled to their feet and headed straight for their hut, but as they ran across the platform, several explosions happened. When the smoke had cleared the two were covered in a mix of ash and coughing out smoke.

"Loki´d!" Snotlout laughed, sitting on Hookfangs neck who appeared behind their hut.

"They used our pranks against us!" Ruffnut shrieked angrily.

The sun has just set when they finally reached their hut and slammed the door behind them. They had barely survived all the "surprises", the riders had set for them.

"Save now." huffed Tuffnut.

"I never thought I would say this, brother, but I think I am ready to let Loki day end." wheezed Ruffnut.

"Yeah, -but were is Astrid? I did not seen her Loi´ing us."

The next moment their entire hut began to shake as if they were experience an earthquake.

"Uh, we might to have think of this later. -WAH!"

Then the hut shook once more, nearly knocking the off their feet. Then it stopped.

"Weird. " murmured Tuffnut and looked out of the window.

"Yeah. Too weird. -Hey, we never saw dragons crossing directly by our windows before! Our hut is not THIS high!"

"I fear, now it is." said Tuffnut who has opened the door and looked outside. "Someone has parked us on a sea stack!"

Then Astrid flew by and waved at them.

"Okay! This has gone too far!" said Ruffnut who joined her brother at the open door.

"You think so? That's my special Loki´d for you! Enjoy your new home, guys." Astrid smiled.

"If I ever mention Loki Day again, hold me down and pull all my nose hairs out!" Tuffnut grumbled as Astrid turned and flew back to the Dragon base.

"Wow, your little walkyrie is really very unforgiving." Dagur mentioned when he spotted the hut of the twins on the sea stack, flying by with Hiccup.

"I know." Hiccup sighed. "Sometimes I really must pull her reins tighter to keep her from bullying my cousin or others too much. Same goes for the twins. They could sometimes a real pain in the ass! But this "Moving" will cool their weird brains off a bit, I hope."

"Sometimes you must show Astrid, who the chief of the edge is." Dagur grinned and balled a fist. "But you two are a perfect pair."

"Dagur.." Hiccup grumbled and did not notice that his cheeks had flushed.

"Okay, little brother, till next time. I must return to Rykie, till he got suspicious. Normally he doesn't mind, if I vanished for some time, but he is not so dumb like he is looking in his baldy head. And I am eager to meet HIS little brother Vig-go."

"Nevertheless, be careful, you and Heather. And have a watchful eye on her. She can sometimes be very careless and forgetting danger."

"I know." Dagur nodded. "You take care too, my little one. -Okay, bud, let´s go!"

Hiccup watched Dagur and Shattermaster vanishing in the upcoming darkness.

To be continued…..

Next: "A wiew to a Skrill"


	9. Part 9 A time to Skrill

A time to Skrill

In this episode the first time the Nordic gods made their appearance. They will be more of them in later Episodes. Loki looks a bit like the Marvel comic version of himself.

 _Dragon talk and thoughts_ -italic

In a dark night, a few days later, a lone glacier far out in the sea began to shake waking two Terrible Terrors roughly. They shrieked in fear and flew into the darkness.

As Thor himself swung his mighty Mjölnir, a bolt of lightning came out of the clouds and struck right in the middle of the glacier, forming a huge crack in the icy surface. From inside the crack came a shriek, and an explosion let the crack widen and finally open. With a wild roar, the Skrill, Hiccup trapped three years ago in this glacier, shot out of his icy prison, finally free again after such a long time.

"You really think this was a wise move?" a deep voice asked.

Thor swung his Mjölnir hammer over his shoulder and looked to the man who was standing to his side on his flying chariot. Taningrisnir and Tanngrnjostr, the two white goats were snorting nervously and pulling at their harness. They were hovering with the chariot over the clouds as they watched the Skrill flying away, heading south.

"It's the destiny of this dragon, Loki. He can´t be trapped here forever." Thor the mighty God of Thunder said. Loki, a man with a black goatee and an golden helmet with inward curled horns, frowned. "Sometimes I really don't like Skulds prophercies."

"Lets return to Asgard. My work here is done. Taningrinir! Tanngrnjostr! Onward, my mounts!"

The goats bleated, reared with their front legs and fell into a fast gallop.

And the golden chariot sailed up to the sky and vanished between the clouds.

When the Dragon Riders reached Outcast Island it looked a lot worse than the time the screaming death had attacked. Alwin and the Outcasts were nowhere seen.

"Weird, I see no arrows or spears." said Hiccup.

"And no boulders from Catapults." Fishlegs said.

"This really doesn't look like a Dragon Hunter attack."

"And where did everyone go?"

"They must have evacuated the whole island."

"But what could possibly scare Outcasts from their own island?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup then noticed something he had already seen. Something that he wished never to see again.

"I think this has something to do with it." he said.

Everyone turned and saw a large crack within a rock and there were scorch marks around it. The whole think looked like a flash.

"I have a baaad feeling." Fishlegs gulped.

A few moments later they were on their dragons again and heading towards the glacier. Hiccup remembered exactly where he trapped the dangerous dragon three years ago.

"Yep, the Skrill is gone." Snotlout said, as they looked down the big crack in the ice.

"How did this happen?" Fishlegs asked puzzled.

"It could be any number of reasons, an earthquake or maybe a lightning storm."

"Yeah, a mighty lightining-caused by the great Hammer of Thor! Mjölnir!" Tuffnut declared loudly.

Hiccup and the others rolled their eyes.

"Why should the mighty Thor free the Skrill?" Fishlegs asked.

"It doesn't matter now how it got out." said Hiccup getting to his feet. "We have to get him back before he hurts anyone else -or before Dagur gets a hold of him."

"Do you really think, Dagur would use the big Skrill against us?" asked Astrid. "You think, this Dragon could cause him to get deranged again?"

"No, I don't think he will fall into his old scheme. But we must return this Skrill back here into his icy prison! He is too dangerous."

"Okay, since the Skrill graviatates toward storms to channel its lightning I would say its following that storm heading south from Outcast island."

"Fishlegs eyes widened. "Hiccup, isn't Berk in that way…-oh no."

At Berk the thunderstorm was right over the island at the moment and the Skrill had followed suit. Lightning has just stroked the chief´s house and as the black smoke faded, the violet dragon appeared on the roof, shrieking angrily as electricity surged through his body. Then he flew up and began to attack the village!

Astrids Team tried the best to drive the Skrill away but one after another got shot down by the fierce dragon, when Hiccup and his riders arrived. The last one who remained was Spitelout on his Nadder who was able to dodge the attacks so far.

"Is that the best you´ve got, you sparky lizard?!" he yelled. Then he looked down at his Nadder. "No offence to you, of course."

The Skrill growled and blasted again at him. This time Spitelout got a direct hit with the lightning and he fell off his dragon.

"Dad!" Snotlout yelled and dived on Hookfang towards him.

"Cover the downed riders!" Hiccup ordered.

They began to sore downwards, when Toothless came to a sudden stop.

"Toothless? No! What are you doing?" Hiccup said. The Nightfury turned and faced the Skrill above him.

" _Enemy."_ the Skrill snarled.

" _I show you this time!"_ Toothless hissed. Both dragons prepare their blasts to fire!

"Toothless! No!" Hiccup yelled and tried to pull the Nightfury back. But it was too late. The two dragons fired and when the two blasts collided, it caused a massive shock wave that sent them flying and knocked Hiccup off of Toothless.

"OAAH! I saw this coming!" Hiccup cursed as he fell down, the Nightfury a few meters below him, who tried to fly on his own, but without his rider he was not able to stay in the air. So he slammed into several carts.

"Toothless!"

Hiccup opend his folded wings on his back, slipped the arms through the slings. So he glided down till he landed on Skullcrushers back behind his father Stoik. The chief wondered and asked where this wings came from and Hiccup told him he would explain it later.

"Father, please land, I must look for Toothless!" the Hooligan heir said.

Luckily the Nightfury was okay, as he crawled out of the smashed carts.

"Toothless, thank the gods you are unharmed! But why must have you pulled such a stupid stunt? You could have been injured!" Hiccup scolded his dragon.

Toothless nudged the hand of his rider and warbled an apology.

"Next time, do as I say, okay? I know you don't like the Skrill, but you can´t attack him without thinking!" Hiccup said and gave him a playful smack on the right ear.

Soon the other riders landed and Snotlout appeared with his father over his shoulders.

"Snotlout, is he okay?" Astrid asked.

"Its my dad." the jounger Jorgenson answered. "He bludgeon his own head for sport. Of course he is fine."

Spitelout tried to speak, but it just sounded like gibberisch babbling. He clutches his throat and looked extremely furous.

"Like I said, he is fine." said Snotlout and leaned towards Astrid. "Except for that blast of lightning that hit his head."

Spitelout looked extremely furious as he tried to say something.

"Yea, I am proud of you too, Dad." Snotlout smiled and patted his father on the back.

"Well, all the huts seem to be in fairly good condition." said Fishlegs as he looked around.

"All exept one." said Astrid pointing to the chief´s hut which was smoking quite badly, the entire wood of the outer walls were charred.

"My house!" Stoik yelled.

"Weird that Stoiks House is the only one the Skrill has attacked." Astrid said.

"Not directly. He scented me and Toothless there. He is looking for us." Hiccup answered.

"You are right! And Outcast Island is the last place it saw you guys, before…"

"Before we led him into the crevasse and sealed him in the ice." Hiccup finished Astrids words.

"He is mad at you!" said Snotlout.

"You are right, Cous´. The Skrill is mad at me and Toothless. And he is looking for revenge for trapping him in that glacier three years ago." Hiccup nodded.

"We had no other choice. He was too dangerous and if Dagur would have kept him…" Astrid pointed out.

"Explain that to the Skrill." Hiccup suggested. "The moment he awoke he was hunted relentlessly and then captured by the Outcasts, forced to attacks by Dagur and on top of all frozen in his icy prison again by me and Toothless. I can understand this guy. I tried to get his attention back then, but he was full of hate from the beginning. He trusts no one."

" _Enemy!"_ Toothless snarled. Hiccup placed a hand on his snout to calm him down.

"Tooth, relax! I know you don't like him, but try to understand him too, bud. We dealt with the Skrill before, we will deal with him again."

"Is it just me or is Snotlouts dad acting a little more violent than usual?" Tuff noted as Spitlout swung his axe around and tried to say something.

"Looks like not only the Skrill is out for revenge. -Fear not, dear father. You will be avenged." Snotlout said and balled his fists.

"If the Skrill is coming again back to Berk for you and Toothless, we need to be ready." Astrid said.

"We are not waiting for him, Astrid!" Hiccup said with a grim face and mounted Toothless.

Moments later the Riders were just outside the arena preparing to take off.

"You are sure this is the way you want to play it?" Astrid said, as she approached Hiccup.

"Yeah, there is no way you can handle that Skrill alone, especially you of all people should know that." Fishlegs said.

"He wants only me and Toothless. And it´s us he is gonna get!" Hiccup said.

"But don't you think it would be better if we were there?" Astrid asked. "He doesn't stand a chance against all of us."

"He knows that. And he will not show up unless he knows it will only be me and Toothless. This Skrill is not dumb." Hiccup answered.

"All right, you hear our great leader. Let´s saddle up."

Everyone were mounting their dragons and Spitelout had a conversation with his son, though he still has problems with his speech and Snotlout couldn´t understand a word.

Spitelout then shoved his son out of the way and mounted Hookfang. When Snotlout turned to say something to his friends he saw that they were already gone.

Snotlout and his father soon joined up with the other Riders , who were just flying above Berk as Hiccup was about to set off on his own.

"Okay, guys! We will see you soon! The Skrill will be coming back to Berk as soon as he sees that we are alone. "

The Riders flew off leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone to await the Skrill.

"All right, Bud. Lets see if we can get his attention." Hiccup said and they soared towards the clouds.

"I know you are here! Its me and my bud you want, right? So come out, here we are!" the Hooligan heir shouted. Toothless then fired a plasma blast into the cloud and they waited, but nothing happened.

" _Come out, enemy! Don't hide you coward!"_ the Nightfury roared. _"I and my human don't fear you!"_

"Want to shoo him out too, eh, bud?"

Then all of a sudden lightning flashed and they saw the shadow of the Skrill deep within the clouds. Seconds later he merged out of them with lightning charging around his body and the violet dragon looked very angry when he saw Hiccup and Toothless.

" _I am no coward!"_ the Skrill roared.

"Tooth-now!" Hiccup yelled and the Nightfury dived just as the Skrill fired a lightning blast! He then soared above the ocean and the Skrill-despite being so close to the water -followed them.

"Nice move, bud. Now keep him close but not too close. " Hiccup said. Toothless did his best, but it wasn´t easy to fly straight and dodging the lightning blasts at the same time.

"Come on, just a little longer…"

Meanwhile, at the glacier, the other Riders were preparing the trap to recapture the Skrill, not knowing that they were watched by two men in a chariot high over the clouds.

"You think this will work?" Loki asked as the two looked at the glacier and the busy riders through a small hole in the clouds.

"We will see." answered Thor. "We only watch-and did not interfere."

"Okay, this trench is definitely deeper than the last one." said Fishlegs, as he and Meatlug finished melting the ice to create a much deeper trench. "I hope it will hold the Skrill this time."

Spitelout was shaking his arms furiously.

"You mean after the Jorgensons finished with their revenge, right? We should be the least the ones who melt him into that hole." Snotlout said.

"Here he comes!" Fishlegs said pointing skywards.

"Okay, as soon as it is inside and Hiccup and Toothless are clear, we seal it up." said Astrid as they flew off to a safe distance. Spitelout grumbled something, while he was sitting with crossed arms and a grim face behind his son.

"Yeah, she always acts as the boss, when little cous´ is busy." Snotlout nodded.

Hiccup and Toothless were making their way to the glacier and the Skrill was not far behind them.

"Tooth, aim for the tunnel!" said Hiccup. The Nightfury accelerated towards the glacier and flew straight into the tunnel. But the Skrill came to a sudden stop.

The other riders watched the scene from a ridge.

"Uh-oh." Fishlegs murmured.

"Whats going on? Why did it stop?" Snotlout asked.

"Call me crazy, but I think he knows it's a trap."

"Smart boy." said Ruffnut.

"This dragon is indeed smart." Loki mused as he and Thor watched the scene from high over the clouds.

"Isn´t it obvious? It's the same trap we used on him three years ago. He had not forgotten it." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup and Toothless were still flying through the tunnel unaware of this event. It wasn't until they were quite deep into the tunnel that Hiccup noticed that the Skrill wasn't following them anymore.

"Dragon dung! This isn't good! – Bud, turn!"

Hiccup forced the Nightfury to make a sharp U-turn and flew the way back to the entrance.

When they arrived at the opening, they heard the Skrill screeching angrily.

" _Not this time!"_ Toothless understands and in the next moment the violet dragon began blasting the tunnel with a lightning blast, letting the entrance collapse!

"Bud, back!" Hiccup shouted and let Toothless fall back to prevent him and the Nightfury from being hit by the ice chunks.

The Skrill then flew straight at the riders who quickly scattered in all directions. But instead attacking them it concentrated his blasts to the glacier.

"It´s trying to seal Hiccup and Toothless inside!" Astrid yelled.

"Who knew that dragons had a sense of poetic justice." Tuffnut said.

Then out of nowhere Spitelout forced Hookfang down and charged straight towards the Skrill!

"Watch out!" Snotlout yelled.

The Skrill fired a lightning blast that grazed Hookfang forcing him down. The Nightmare crashed into the snow his two riders were thrown off him in the process. The Skrill then began to attack the other riders trying to shoot them down too.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the two Jorgensons got back onto their feet and Spitelout started to yell and babble and swung two axes, still not able to speak normal. The Skrill heard the yells and turned to face them.

"Bring it on, Sparky!" shouted Snotlout as he grabbed one of the axes of his father. The Skrill charged straight towards them but before it could attack, a plasma blast shot through the collapsed cave entrance and everyone saw Hiccup and Toothless break through the new made opening completely unscathed.

"That's for trapping us in an ice tunnel!" Hiccup said.

"Hey, how come he gets revenge?" Snotlout asked. Toothless fired a second plasma blast at the Skrill, but it dogded it, answering with a lightning blast, who the Nightfury avoid with a barrel roll. Then he flew off out to the open sea.

"Okay, this did not work. Now I need another plan." the Hooligan Heir grumbled. He tried to loose the Skrill within a sea stack maze, but the purple dragon was just as swift as Toothless and continued to fire lightning blasts at the Nightfury and his rider.

"How much blasts did this guy still have?" Hiccup cursed, as the blasts got more and more just inches away from him. "We need to find save cover! -Ah, and I know exactly, where that is. Toothless, head north!"

The Nightfury flew as Hiccup told him and the Skrill followed, continuing to blast lightning at them. Fortunately, they were able to survive long enough to reach their destination, the ship Graveyard.

Suddenly Hiccup felt one of the Skrill lightning blasts shot past his ear, singeing some of his hair and he felt a sharp pain shot through his forehead.

"AH!" the Hooligan heir cried out and sagged in the saddle. Half-conscious he saw that Toothless Tailfin was on fire!

"Holon, brd…hld rrn…" he groaned, trying his best to held the Nightfury aloft. They passed an assortment of different ships and Toothless made a hard landing on the deck of the nearest abandoned ship. Hiccup was thrown off Toohtless back and landed unconscious on the planks.

Toothless was the first who got on his feet again. He whined and nudged his rider, licking him over his face. Luckily the shipyard was surrounded by thick fog, so the Skrill could not see where they have landed. After a few moments, Hiccup finally opened his eyes again. He groaned and sat up.

"Toofplsss….uhh..nuuh! Nuw mf gf ht lkr Sptltff!" Hiccup tried to speak. (Toothless-oh no! No I got hit like Spitelout!) But he felt that it was not a direct hit, maybe the symptoms would be go away faster.

Groggily, Hiccup pulled himself to his feet.

First he looked around for the Skrill, but since they were blasted, they had lost it in the fog. He then turned to Toothless.

"Okhh…. Lts hrrv a lrrk ut thrrt trrll.(Okay, lets have a look at your tail)" he mumbled. Toothless looked at him puzzled with wide eyes. Hiccup grunted angrily and sighed.

Toothless showed his tail fin and it was beyond repair. The fabric had been burned off and the rods were pointing in all sorts of directions.

"Okahh, al´l gt yrrr sprrrt. (Okay, I will get your spare.) " Hiccup said and looked through his satchel, but found nothing. "Jrrst grrt! Thrt wrs thrrr sparrr alrrrdrr! Wlll, at rrrst wl lst thrrr Skrrrrll. (Just great! That was the spare already. Well, at least we lost the Skrill.)"

Suddenly out of nowhere lightning rained down on top of them, and since there was a lightning storm above them that could only mean one thing. The Skrill was right over them but Hiccup noticed the shots were completely random and not directly fixed on them.

"Hrr sss trng trr to sshh sss uut! (He is trying to shoo us out!)" blubbered Hiccup. Damn speech problems, he cursed inwardly. His tounge felt like he had a piece of fur in his mouth.

Dragon and Rider began running over the deck, searching for cover. I need something to fix Tooth´s Tail, the Hooligan heir thought. He crouched behind a barrel when he noticed that the lightning blasts had stopped. And that the thunderstorm had moved.

"That's our chance." he thought when he saw the mast falling straight towards them!

"Thhttllsss! Loorrrk ourrrrt! (Toothless, look out!) Hiccup yelled as he shoved the Nightfury out of the way-just in time.

The mast landed right where they were standing moments ago, smashing the barrel to pieces. Then he noticed the piece of sail that was flapping in the wind and he found exactly what he needed to fix Toothless tailfin.

"Thrrrks, Drrgn Hutrrrs. (Thanks, Dragon Hunters.)" Hiccup said smiling. Then he started to work. He cut a big piece of the remaining sail and placed it on the rods for measurement.

During the repair Hiccup kept constantly talking, reciting nursery rimes he remembered and other stuff. And he heard his speech ability slowly coming back. And the unconfortable feeling on his tounge vanished too. Some time later the repairs were finished.

"Now this shrrd get urrs up in thr air again. But how are wrr going to take out thrr Skrill? I am sure he is strll here…" Hiccup murmured. Then he got an idea as he climbed into Tootless saddle.

"Maybe we don't have to. I bet those Drrgn Hunters wrrld love to see this guy in actrrn."

Just then a lightning blast shot out of the fog, this time a lot closer than the previous ones. Hiccup looked up and discovered the Skrill hovering over them and roaring.

" _You will not get away from my wrath!"_ Toothless heard the purple dragon growling.

"Up, bud! Lets get thrrt Skrill to frllow us!" said Hiccup and the Nightfury took off into the air. The hunt was on again.

Not far from the ship graveyard Rykers ship was sailing through the waves.

"Captain, there is a storm approaching! Should we change the course, sir?" called the watch in the crows nest.

Ryker looked at the dark clouds.

"Aye! Tell about, due south!" he commands.

"Wait! Nobody move!" said Dagur looking at the storm through his spyglass.

"What now Dagur?" Ryker grumbled looking slightly annoyed.

"That's no storm! I know those magnificent flashes anywhere That's my Skrill!" the Berserker said. Then he looked to the helmsman. "Head towards it!"

"What? Another Skrill?" Ryker asked. "They are very rare and valuable."

"This one is a grown-up! A fierce one and in his best ages!"

"You have seen this one before, too?"

"Well, I practically owned it! Like I am doing with little Cloudstorm. He was mine!" Dagur then looked quite teary eyed. "After all this years, my big baby has returned! Come to me, Skrilly, I missed you!"

"What a jerk!" one of the hunters grumbled and Ryker rolled his eyes.

Hiccup, who really diddn´t miss the Skrill was trying not to get hit by another lightning blast. Toothless was flying as fast as he could and performing quite a few manoeveres to dodge the blasts of lightning whizzing past him.

"There! A hunter ship! Come on, bud! We are going low then they wont see us. Not while that light show going on up there." said Hiccup and went down so that they were gliding a few steps above the water surface.

On the ship Dagur was looking through his spyglass and saw the Skrill emerging from the storm clouds.

"Yeah! Its him! I would recognize my fierce buddy everywhere!" he said exited.

As Hiccup predicted no one on the ship took notice of him and the Nightfury as they flew low towards them. When Dagur noticed that two of the Hunters moved a catapult in position he growled:" Don't even think about it! That's my dragon up there!"

"Let him handle this! He knows the dragon better than any of us!" Ryker said to his men.

Hiccup and Toothless flew closer and closer towards the ship. "Just a moment-now!"

When they reached the front of the ship, the Nightfury shot upward, giving Dagur quite a scare that he fell over.

"Hiccup! I knew it! Where this Skrill is he can not be far away! But why would he lead a Skrill right to us? Has he lost his mind?" he murmured and pulled himself up. Then he noticed something. "I see. He is chasing them! He is after Hiccup and the Nightfury! My little Freckle must have angered him some way. - Hey, Skrilly! Leave the little runt alone and come to me! Come to daddy Dagur!" he shouted with outstretched arms.

Ryker rolled his eyes. Sometimes this Berserker really behaved like a jerk, he thought.

"If I only had Shattermaster here, then I could go and help my brother! But he is with Heather on another ship!" Dagur thought desperately, as he watched the sky. "Okay! Be ready! When the Skrill get spotted, it will run for the clouds. And we don't want to channel the lightning."

The Skrill was getting closer and firing lightning everywhere.

"Archers-Fire!" the Berserker commanded.

The Hunters began to fire as many arrows as they could at the Skrill and one of them struck the tail of the dragon. They heard the Skrill screeching before it fell from the sky and slammed into the water. Dagur and Ryker chuckled evilly at the sight.

Up in the air, Hiccup saw what happened.

"Okay, the Hunters fell for it. Lets get him out of the water before they did!" he said and they turned and flew downwards straight towards the ship. "Come on, bud. If Dagur and Ryker get that dragon, they well be impossible to deal with, even if he is at our side now. I am a bit afraid the Skrill could change his mind and he could fall in his old scheme again."

The Hooligan hoped that it would not happen, even if Dagur would make the Skrill his own. But he wanted to play safe.

The Hunters were just lauching a net into the water and snacked the Skrill when one of the men spotted the incoming rider.

"Sir! Its this Nightfury with his rider again!" he shouted pointing upwards.

"Hold the course, bud!" Hiccup said as the got closer towards the railing where the net was hauled in. He pulled out his sword to cut the net, but a couple of arrows came flying before he got the chance and his weapon was knocked out of his hand by one of them.

"Dragondung!" Hiccup cursed.

"Stay away from my Skrill, runt!" Dagur roared as the flew past. "Hurry! Hurry! Bring him to me!"

More Hunters fired arrows at Hiccup but they were already out of range.

"Forget them! We had what we want." Ryker grinned.

"Thanks for the gift, Hiccup! It will make an excellent weapon." Dagur smirked, as they pulled the Skrill onboard.

"And if not, its hide will fetch a good price." said Ryker, looking at their new acquisition.

Hiccup looked down at the ship horrified.

"What did I just do! I have led the Skrill right in the hands of our enemies."

But he couldn't do nothing more at the moment. With a sigh he turned Toothless and made his way back to the edge.

Dagur watched silently as the still stunned Skrill was put in a cage.

"We must held him in Water. Then he can´t fire his cursed lightning blasts!" he ordered then.

Bring the cage down in the holds under the water line. There is a bit seawater leaking in there." Ryker ordered.

When nobody looked, Dagur turned and walked to the bow, where he stared in the direction Hiccup flew.

"Don't worry, little freckle. He will be in good hands." he smiled, but it was not an evil smile.

When Hiccup returned to the edge, he told his friends of the failure of his plan and that the Hunters now had the Skrill, and that Dagur himself had helped to catch it.

"You let the Dragon Hunters capture Skrill? And especially when Dagur was on board of that ship?" said Astrid in disbelief.

"That wasn't the plan! They were supposed to take it down and then I and Tooth would swoop in and grab it away. But..-"

"They got it first." Fishlegs finished.

"So Dagur has the Skrill again? The big, wild, fierce one who shoot his lightning at all who came in his way? Just great!" Snotlout growled. "Now he will chain that beast up like a puppet and take him on a great attack run through the archipelago!"

"No, I don't think he will do that! Even if he now has the most dangerous dragon in his hands, I don't think he will use him as a weapon again! It could even be, that he will find a way to let him escape." Hiccup said.

"Or he tries to tame him, like he had done it with Shattermaster." Tuffnut said.

"This dragon is NOT tamable, Tuff. This Skrill is not like Cloudstorm. And Dagur knows this. This dragon is full of hate for humans. He had too much bad experiences with us -and now he is caught again. "

"Hiccup is right. Even he was not able to pull him at our side." Fishlegs said.

"Nevertheless, I made a mistake leading him to the hunters, but this guy was hard on our heels and I saw no other option!" the Hooligan sighed. "I really messed up. And I am not sure how to fix it."

"But-you never said that before." Tuffnut said. "You always found a solution."

"Yeah, but I am not perfect." Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup, everything you did, you did to protect that dragon and to protect all of us." said Astrid.

"She is right. We all make mistakes and that's how we learn from them. Even Dagur did." said Fishlegs and smiled a bit.

"He is right. The question isn't how you fix it, its how we all fix it. As a team." said Astrid. "Aand…maybe….with a little backup from a particular berserker."

All riders walked over to Hiccup smiling.

"My dad says we are letting you off to easy, but we are still in." said Snotlout.

"Now we just have the figure out a way to find the hunters." said Astrid.

"Hiccup which way was the storm heading?" asked Fishlegs.

"East."

"Then they will be going west. Because the Skrill can´t collect the lightning and attack them."

"They would also choose a place that has easy access to the water so they can contain the Skrill without any fear of it shooting any lightning and some ideal cover. " said Astrid.

"Good thinking, guys. There is a group of islands just east of where we were. Lots of secluded beaches and a covered hide in." Hiccup nodded. "We took flight in one hour."

On told islands the Hunters had moored the ship and unloaded the cages. One of them was put in the water near the shore and covered with a big tarpaulin, as mostly of the cages.

The Skrill stood still in his prison, his feet ankle -deep in the water, his eyes closed. But they snapped open when he heard the footsteps of a human coming into his direction.

"I don't think we would meet again." someone said.

The Skrill turned his head to the source of the voice. The tarpaulin was lifted a bit up and the dragon looked into a face with red hair and beard. The scent of this human was very familiar but his appearance has changed. But he would recognize this human every time. The human who put this harness on him and forced him to shoot on other humans! His cackling laughter. The events from three years ago were still fresh in his mind.

"My little brother told me he had freezed you in a glacier three years ago, to prevent that I could get again my hands on you. But it seems you were able to free yourself-only to be again hunted and captured." Dagur told in a calm, low voice.

When he stretched his hand through the bars, the Skrill growled and snapped at it with his teeth. The berserker quickly pulled it back and smiled sadly.

"Shhh… Easy, bud. I don't want to harm you anymore. What did Hiccup think to lure you to Rykers ship? Were you hunting him? Are you still mad at him, because he froze you again in the ice three years ago? I am sure he had his reasons. You were full of hate. And I am mostly the cause of it." Dagur sighed and walked away from the cage. "I know you are angry-and afraid, because of the water you can´t use your lightning. But don't worry. Hiccup and the others will come and free you."

Dagur sat down on the shore and continued talking quietly to the caged Skrill. "If I could I would free you myself, but I can´t blow my cover and by the looks you showed me you would be kill me for sure if I would open the cage.-Look, I am sorry for what I have done to you in the past, but hey, my body ached days after you electrocuted me. I always wanted to have a Skrill on my own and do you know what? I found one . Cloudstorm is his name. He is still a hatchling, but he is well treated and cared at home on my island. He lost his mommy, a death song caught and ate her! So I am trying to fix with the little one what I have done wrong with you. I think you don't even have a name, right?"

The Skrill in his cage held still and only grumbled _. Redhair was talking a lot. Redhair had a low calm voice. Bud he did not understand his human words._

"I think, I name you Mjölnir. Aye, you are as fierce and strong as Thors mighty hammer. I don't know if you understand one word of my babbling, but I am really sorry for the bad treatment and all the chasing and hunting you got so far. You are a desired dragon for a lot of people. But I will help and do everything I can for you to regain your freedom. As Hiccup helped me to regain mine. I owe you something, bud."

"DAGUR! Where in Thors name are you, you useless Berserker?" Rykers voice boomed over the dark place. Then he spotted him.

"Ah, observing your dragon of desire? You don't think you can train it?" the bald hunter smirked.

"You cant ride a skrill. The outcharges would kill you in an instant." Dagur answered calm. "You know my little Cloudstorm? His lightning strikes are getting more powerful every day. And what did you think this one here could do if he gets free again? He did not forgive so easy."

When the two men trudged away and up the shore, the Skrill watched them leave and grumbled. He remembered the redhaired human. Once he put an harness on him and forced him to hunt another smaller human and a Nightfury. Hunted, Caged, forced to fight. It was always the same. First he was trapped in this icy mountain when he tried to hide from his Hunters for he don't know how long. Then again after a rough awakening, he was hunted again, captured and used as a weapon. Tricked and freezed again in his icy prison. Then this strange bolt who helped him escaping again. It seems an never ending circle. The Redhair was older now, and he had changed. He talked to him with a calm voice -but what if it was a trick again? He don't know. But the Redhair gave him a name. A human name, but it had a good sound. All he could do for now was wait. Wait for his chance to get free again. He don't want to lay down and give up.

Later that night, the dragon riders headed west and found the islands soon after. Fishlegs had gone first to scout since Meatlug was the smallest of their dragons and the one who made the most less noise.

He soon returned and flew beside Hiccup.

"I think, I found them. There is a campfire and a lot of singing in deep voices around at the other side of the main island." said Immerman.

"Okay, lead the way." said Hiccup.

"Follow me."

Fishlegs led them towards the area he mentioned. The landed behind a few bushes and rocks and looked over to see several Hunters around a campfire and cages with dragons behind them.

Hiccup looked at the othes.

"Okay, they haven't noticed us yet. We´ll quietly make our way along this tree line over to the cages. That must be where they hold the Skrill." he whispered.

But Spitelout didn´t thought of that. He jumped up, swung his axe and shouted in his jumbled speech.

"My dad says that´s a terrible plan and we should just attack." Snotlout translated. Then he gasped. "Wait, what?"

But it was too late. Spitelout already rushed past the riders and charged straight forward at the Hunters, who jumped up and grabbed their weapons.

"Who is this lunatic?" one of the Hunters asked.

"Maybe one who stranded here and got insane from the isolation. This guy can even talk normal anymore." answered another who blocked Spitlouts axe.

Hiccup facepalmed himself.

"Okay, change of plan. We will use Spitelout as a distraction. Snotlout, you and your father keep the Hunters busy while the rest of us look for the Skrill." he said. His cousin nodded and mounted Hookfang before heading over to his father for backup. The others ran with their dragons along the trees till they reached the cages. There were several dragons inside them, but no Skrill.

"There! That one in the water! This must be it!" Hiccup whispered, as he spotted a single cage standing in the shallow water and covered with a tarpaulin.

Hiccup slowly approached the cage and removed the tarpaulin. There, standing in the middle of it, was the Skrill and he didn´t look happy. Hiccup probably feel the same way if he was trapped in a cage with his ankles in the water and facing the person that froze him inside a glacier. The purple dragon growled.

"I know, I know. You cant fire while you are in the water." said the Hooligan holding his hands up defensively. "But don't worry. We are here to help."

 _Help to free me and put me again in the icy prison,_ the Skrill thought. But the little human with the Nightfury was here, as Redhair told.

Hiccup slowly made his way onto the pier and approached the Skrill as calmly as possible. He stretched his hand out, to try again, if the purple dragon was this time ready to cooperate, but he quickly pulled it back, when the Skrill snapped at it. Toothless roared at him immediately.

" _Leave my human! He wants to help, dumbdragon!"_

"Bud, no! Stay quiet! And you too! Or the Hunters will hear us! Okay?" Hiccup hissed to his dragon and to the Skrill.

"Well, it´s too late for that." said a familiar voice.

Hiccups heart dropped as he turned around and saw that they were surrounded by Hunters aiming their arrows at them. Toothless was netted. The remaining dragons were put in cages and the riders were soon joined by Snotlout and Spitelout.

Ryker pointed with his sword at them and then Dagur approached with an evil smirk on his face.

"Told you, he would come back to free my Skrill." the Berserker said as he approached Hiccup. "How could you? We barely had time to get reacquainted."

Dagur then walked over to the Skrills cage and chuckled. The Skrill roared at him. _What was Redhair up to?_ Then Dagur winked at the purple dragon and turned so that the others only saw his back.

"Be prepared, Mjölnir. I am sure, Hiccup and his Nightfury will free you soon." he whispered so silent, that only the Skrill could hear it.

"Never mind that, Dagur." said Ryker. "Just look at all the new dragons your friend has brought us."

The Berserker turned and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders.

"Lock em up. And muzzle the Nightfury." Ryker ordered. Some Hunters were shoving Toothless into a cage while another man placed the muzzle over his snout. The Nightfury did all to get not into the cage and fought back as good as he could. Hiccup were shoved to the other captives.

The Hooligan looked around and smirked.

"I know that look." Fishlegs said with a low voice.

"What are you thinking?" Astrid whispered.

Hiccup looked at the Skrill, which was trying to break free from his cage. And then at Dagur who made a secret finger sign that he was prepared.

"The enemy of my enemy-"

"Might kill us all?" Astrid offered.

"Yes, but he also might help us."

Hiccup suddenly whirled around and charged towards Dagur. He gave him a good shove, and although the Berserker did not loose his balance really, he did as if he had and let himself fall back at the two Hunters that were still trying to shove the Nightfury in the cage, knocking them over.

"Bud! The cage!" Hiccup yelled.

With the net halfway tangled around him and the muzzle around his snot, Toothless made a three-legged run for the Skrills cage, rammed it and began to push it over. The dragon couldn't belive it. His enemy helped him?

With one final push he was able to roll the cage onto the pier and the Skrills legs were no longer in the water. The Nightfury jumped away from the cage just as a lightning bold struck it! All had to cover their eyes from the blinding light, but when they looked again, they saw that the Skrill was now free-and very angry. He fired a lightning blast that knocked several hunters off their feet. In the meantime Toothless tried to pry himself out of the tangled net. Growling he tried to bite through the ropes.

"Mjölnir! Go!" Dagur hissed who had jumped behind a rock and made a corresponding wave with his hand. Ryker grabbed one of the fallen bows and aimed an arrow at the Skrill. The Skrill tried to take off but one of the spikes of his tail was caught between the cage bars. He shrieked in fury and tried to free himself.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted, ran between Ryker and the Skrill and stretched his arms out. "NO!"

But Ryker released the arrow, apparently not caring if he had the Skrill or not.

"Well, then it´s you, stupid boy!" he growled.

But Dagur jumped out and threw himself and the Hooligan out of the arrows range. The tip only scraped Dagurs armor and changed his direction, so that the Skrill was not hit.

"Stupid boy! Will you let yourself killed?" he growled at Hiccup.

"Dagur! You idiot!" Ryker cursed.

The Skrill finally was able to free his tail and fired! The impact hit Ryker who was knocked out before he had the chance for a second arrow shot. Then the enraged dragon spotted Toothless who was still trying to free himself.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. The Skrill stopped in midair and turned his head to the desperate voice.

 _The little Human. He feared for his dragon._

Dagur, who still hold Hiccup down shook his head and his mouth formed a quiet "NO". The Skrill saw it, understood and swiped over the captured Nightfury to attack the remained hunters _. Redhair has not tried to catch him again. Redhair has begged to spare the trapped Nightfury. Redhair wanted him to be free._

"Yes, you have understood it, Mjölnir." Dagur thought relieved. "Good boy. Now go!"

"Mjölnir?"

"Its time to give him a name, don't you think? Look at him! He strikes like Thors mighty hammer, what Name would fit him better than that?"

Suddenly the Skrill shrieked, began to wobble and crashed to the ground.

"NO! Not again!" Dagur groaned as he saw Spitelout waving the bow Ryker has dropped when he was knocked out and heard the Jorgenson cheering.

"At last, my dad has gotten his revenge." Snotlout sighed.

"I am sorry, Dagur. But this Skrill is too dangerous and too desired." Hiccup sighed.

Dagur was the first who was near the fallen Skrill, while Hiccup helped Toothless to get out of his bindings. Now for the first time he could have a better look at this mighty creature. He looked like his little Cloudstorm, only much bigger.

Careful, he stretched out his hand and touched the head of the immobile and stunned dragon.

"I am sorry, bud. I wished we could become friends, but your hate for humans is too big." he murmured.

"Dagur….we must take him back to the glacier, where he was frozen." Hiccup said.

"And I really can´t keep him?"

"Dagur!" Astrid growled. "Do you think, he would welcome you with open wings? After what you did to him?"

"You are right. He doesn't trust anyone. Especially not humans."

A net was put around the Skrill and before the Hunters woke up again the Riders were on the way back to the glacier, after the other caged dragons were freed. The Skrill watched it through clouded eyes. _They freed the dragons. Redhair freed the caged dragons. But why not him? Then Redhair returned with a sad face._

Dagur watched the netted Skrill and sighed.

"I am sorry, Mjölnir. But the others overwoved me."

The next morning, at the glacier.

The net with the Skrill was carried by Meatlug, who was steered by Fishlegs over the ravine.

"Okay, Fishlegs, a little to the left." said Astrid, as the Gronkle descended towards the ravine. "Now a little bit right-that´s it. Lower him in."

Hiccup and Dagur watched as Fishlegs lowered the net with the Skrill into the ravine. When looking into his eyes, the Hooligan couldn't help but feel guilty about trapping him in the icy prison again. And he saw the unhappy look in the Berserkers face.

"I promised him, that you would save him, little one. Hiccup…must we really put him back in the ice again?" Dagur asked. "He spend the last three years in it and before that Gods know how long. Its like being imprisoned. And I know of what I am speaking!"

Hiccup held his chin.

"You are right, I have the same in my mind. Its not right. I gave you a second chance. Why not him too?"

"Yeah, I know you would think the same." Dagur smiled.

The Skrill watched silently the speech of the two humans. The smaller one who always tried to make contact with him, he even tried to save him from getting hit by this arrow. And the older, red haired one, who was now trying to prevent him from being frozen into the glacier again. _Redhair has changed. Redhair wanted to help._

"Hiccup, the Skrill hates you and Toothless. It hates Dagur and all humans. It wanted to kill you!" Astrid reminded.

"But it didn't. It saved us. And it risked his own life saving us. If we do this, we are not better than the Dragon hunters." said Hiccup and pointed to the Skrill. "We are just using a different cage. And he doesn't deserve that. I gave Dagur a chance-and I will give him the same chance too."

"Besides-showing mercy is how Hiccup made a friendship with Toothless-and with Dagur." Fishlegs said.

Astrid nodded, pulled out her axe and gave it to the Hooligan Heir.

"May I, brother?" Dagur asked.

Hiccup smiled, nodded and gave Dagur the axe. With one swift move he sliced net open and made some steps back to Hiccups side. The Skrill roared as electricity surged through his body. _Redhair hat cut the net. Redhair has freed him._

"Shhh…calm down, my friend. I told you, that Hiccup will save you. This time we don't want to freeze you again. You are now free to go, great Mjölnir." the Berserker said and laid down the axe in the snow. He had found out, that Cloudstorm got calm, when he made low shushing noises.

When the Berserker hold out his hands in a soothing manner, Mjölnir stopped his flashing and bowed his head. It was his gesture of trust. Redhair smiled. Redhair bowed too.

"You are free now. Go and search for a safe place to live, a place with no humans. But don't forget. On berserker island, there is always a home place for you. In freedom." Dagur said, as Hiccup and the dragons bowed their heads too.

The Skrill looked at Hiccup, then at Dagur.

Then the purple dragon made a step near the Berserker, closed his eyes and touched Dagurs head with his snout, before he turned around and shot up in the air.

"Wow! This time the dragon made the first step! He touches you like I touch them when I reach out my hand!" Hiccup said astonished.

"He accepted my apologizes. Thank you, my friend." Dagur says touched by the trust the Skrill gave him. The Skrill growled and for the first time he remembered, he felt a bit happiness. _Redhair and the small human gave him a chance. Redhair apologized. And he forgave him._

But then the dragon remembered, that there was at least one thing to do. He fired a lightning bolt into the sky.

The next moment a smaller bolt hit Spitelout on the head, bringing him another shocking experience.

"How did you know that he wouldn't turn on us, as we let him go?" Astrid asked Hiccup as he returned the axe to her.

"Dagur told me, that he spoke calmly and low to him, when he was captured. And when he wanted to attack Toothless, Dagur gave him a sign not to do it. And he spared Tooth. He spared even him. " Hiccup smiled and laid a hand on Dagurs shoulder.

"Huff, you two really live dangerously." Fishlegs sighed.

"Well, my dad said, he is very proud of us, especially me. His favourite son."

Spitelout crossed his arms and glared at his son.

"I didn't say that." he said with a clear voice.

Snotlout´s eyes widened and he slowly turned towards his father. "Dad, you got your voice back! That's great!"

"Is it really?"

Spitelout grabbed his sons shoulder before he could run off.

"We will see about that. We have a lot to talk about, boy." he grumbled.

"Uncle, please be not too harsh with him. We need him back soon." Hiccup smiled and the other Riders laughed. When Dagur looked up into the sky he still could see the lightning between the clouds, who were slowly vanished into the distance.

"I wish you all the best, great Mjölnir."

Much later, in the night, in a small secluded hut in the woods at Dragons edge.

Hiccup and Dagur had cuddled together in their warm furs and let the events of the last two days passing by.

"I am very proud of you, Dag. How you handled the Skrill, that he not attacked us. You have improved a lot when it comes to interact with dragons. Mjölnir trusted you in the end and even touched you." said Hiccup.

"Well, it seemed, part of my babbling at least reached his mind. Cloudstorm held still too when I am talking to him and listen to my words. Then he started to croon and warble and flapped his small wings. When I returned home I will test how he will react when I bow my head before him."

"I am sure it's a part of his body language. Sigh, there is so much to learn from them."

"Heh, we are a great team, are we? But you really wanted to risk your life for Mjölnir?"

"Well, you saved me from being shot by Ryker. Thanks again for that. And for saving Toothless in the process. And you were a good actor, playing the bad guy."

"Well, I have years of experience. " Dagur grinned. Then his face went serious. "Do you think, my little Cloudstorm would leave me, when he is grown-up?" he asked.

"I cant say it, Dag. It depends on a lot of things. Remember when Hookfang ran away to protect the eggs of the female Nightmare? We first thought he would run wild again, but we were wrong."

"I hope he will not leave me."

"Dagur. When Cloudstorm choose one day to be a free and wild dragon again, promise me, that you will let him go -and not force him to stay or even cage him."

"Dagur sighed. "I promise. I could never hurt this little buddy."

"And even if he leaves you and Berserker island, you can be very proud of yourself. You saved his life and raised him. And I am sure he will be thankful for that. But if he wanted to go, you must let him go."

"Would you do this for Toothless too, if he wanted to go separate ways?"

"Well, he could not fly on his own for now, but I would invent something, to fulfill his wish, if he really wants one day to leave me. -But I doubt that he will."

"Well, if this day will come-I will never leave you, my little brother." Dagur said and smiled. Hiccup smiled back and laid his head on the Berserkers broad chest.

They did not know, that on a rock, in some distance to their secluded little hut, a purple Skrill watched them with intense yellow eyes through the open hatch. His tooth-staring mouth turned into a small smile.

Then he turned around to face a great brown scaled monstrous Nightmare with golden eyes.

" _So this was a test."_ the Skrill growled. " _For me and these humans?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I am sorry for that-but in the end you got your freedom, eh?"_ the Nightmare purred. _"But the way of the gods can be strange sometimes."_

 _"_ _Grmm….they really can."_ the Skrill grumbled. Then he bowed before the Nightmare, opened his wings and flew away. The other dragon watched him, till he vanished between the clouds. Then he flew away too in the opsite direction.

to be continued…- in Maces and Talons.


	10. Part 10 Maces and Talons pt 1

Maces and Talons pt 1

Far away in Asgard, the world of the gods…

Loki, the god of pranks and tricks, watched with amusement the battle between the Dragon riders and Hunters on Midgard, the human world, through a water mirror in a big marbled bowl.

At the moment, the Riders attacked a convoy of Rykers ships. When a Hunter from a support ship was trying to shoot Hiccup down with a ballista, Loki waved his hand-and the bolas slightly missed the Hooligan Heir. The god grinned and waved with his index finger.

"Don't you dare to shoot this precious boy, Dragon Hunter!" he said. Then he leaned back in his big thronelike chair.

"I can´t believe what the norns had talked about when I went to their place to the roots of Yggdrasil to watch them. This only happened once since the beginning of times and now it will again? And it sounded very interesting…"

"Are you planning again some mischíef, Loki?"

Thor enters the marbled room.

"What? Me? What are you thinking?"

"Don't play your tricks on me, Loki!"

"I would never dare! One strike with your Mjölnir once taught me a lesson!" Loki growled.

"Be warned. Don't mess around with the destinies of the people of Midgard!"

"I mess nothing around! The Norns are doing it!" Loki snapped, as Thor left again. "Skulds Prophecy was not for your ears, only for mine!"

He remembered exactly Skulds exited words two days earlier. And he couldn´t nearly belived what she has foretold...

Back on Midgard, the fight against the hunters went on.

"Fishlegs! Flaming boulder incoming!" Hiccup yelled, as a catapult launched the burning rock in their direction. Fishlegs let Meatlug catch the boulder and eating it in one gulp.

"See? I told you, there would be flying snacks." Immerman said to his dragon.

"The arrows are next, guys!" Astrid yelled. The Hunters aimed their arrows at her and the twins, but as they fired, Snotlout and Hiccup blocked their attempts with their dragon armour and shields.

A lava blast from Meatlug caused the archers to scatter.

Ryker was watching everything from his flagship through his spyglass and was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on, bud, lets set these prisoners free." said Hiccup. Toothless fired a plasma blast at the deck of Rykers flagship and flew straight into the hold below. Then they ran through the break and Hiccup opened every cell with a pull of the chains mechanism. The metal doors swung open.

"Come on, guys, lets get out into freedom again! AAAHUUURRR!" Hiccup called and the dragons followed him and Toothless as they exited the ship through the hole in the deck.

To say this annoyed Ryker and Dagur would be an understatement. But deep inside him he grinned how his little brother fooled the Hunters again and stole their freight.

"I keep saying-Don't underestimate them!" Dagur growled to Ryker. "And what do you do? You underestimate them!"

When Astrid let Stormfly fire several of her spikes at them, Dagur dodged them behind the mast, but Ryker blocked them with his wrist guard, without even looking.

"Someone is giving them information! Someone who knows our every move!" Ryker said, looking up as Heather flew by on Windshear. Then he shot Dagur a warining look.

"You think, my sister is a spy? She hates the riders! And so do I! Enough now of this playing! Its action time!" the Berserker said and let out a whistle. Shattermaster came running and Dagur jumped on his back. The looks Ryker gave them, meant that he was starting to suspect them. So he needed to prove that he and Heather were on his side.

"Sis, Ryker is starting to get suspicious!" he said in a low voice.

"Then lets get into action!" Heather said. Then she saw Snotlout flying past over the support ship.

"Sorry about this, Snotlout." she whispered and let Windshear blast the sea stack he was flying towards knocking him off of Hookfang.

"Hey, nice shot, sis!" Dagur grinned.

Fortunately, the twins appeared and Barf catched Snotlout before he hit the ocean.

"You scream like a girl." Ruffnut grinned and flipped him onto the Zippers back. Now Dagur got into action and began to chase them down blasting them to it look convincing that the Berserker siblings were still Hunters and unfortunately it was much to the twins expense. Ruffnut was blown off Barf, but Hookfang managed this time to catch her, preventing her from falling into the ocean.

"Her you save? Thanks a lot, Hookfang!" Snotlout grumbled as he soared past them.

Ruffnut took Snotlouts place on Hookfang.

"I know I am not as stocky or annoying as your rider, but lets have a try and work together, okay?" she said to the dragon, who gave an approved snort.

She then forced Hookfang to fly down towards the flag ship and snatching a boulder from one of the catapults. But they were not able to dodge the net launcher and fell into the sea.

Heather groaned, this was not what she wanted.

"They´re down! Pull them aboard!" Dagur ordered. While the hunters were busy pulling Ruffnut and Hookfang aboard, Dagur noticed, that green gas started to billow over the deck.

"Look out!" he shouted, but it was already too late. Tuffnut ordered Snotlout to let his Zipper head spew gas, and the male twin ignited it with Barf. The huge explosion knocked the Hunters off their feet.

"Cursed Zipper!" Ryker growled who watched it from the other end of the ship.

Snotlout and Tuffnut whooped and cheered over they great move.

"Hey, when you are done with handing out the "Viking of the year"-awards, you mind getting us outta here?" Ruffnut asked, when she reappeared on Hookfang, looking extremely exhausted and wet. So the three flew off as Rykers Flagship was on flames, Snotlout and Tuffnut still cheering.

"You-Snot! Get off my dragon!" said Ruffnut glaring at the Jorgenson.

"Uh, actually Snot and I are gonna hang out for a bit." said Tuffnut. "You know, relive the glory of battle. You don't mind riding Hookfang a little bit more, do you, sis?"

Ruffnut snorted and flew away, Hookfang was snarling at Snotlout before he turned.

Meanwhile Ryker and Heather had just encountered Hiccup soaring right past them.

"Finish him!" the bald Hunter shouted.

"I do this, sis! Hiccup is mine! Lets go bud!" Dagur growled. He knew he had no choice and chased after Hiccup cutting his path.

"You will pay for this, you runt!" Dagur roared.

"Dream on." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Then he saw the Berserker winking. He knew that there was no choice.

"Brother, should I not backup you?" Heather asked.

"No, sis! Stay out of it! That's personal." Dagur sneered.

"Okay, bud. Plasma blast. But don't hit him with full power. Even if he is a gronkle." Hiccup said.

"Shattermaster, I´m sorry, but it must look real." Dagur whispered. "Go!"

Dagur steered his gronkle onward, who prepared to fire a lava blast.

Suddenly a weakened plasma blast hit the green Gronkle at the flank and with a painful screech he let himself fell from the sky and crashed with his rider on deck. Shattermaster was not only a loyal dragon, he was also a good actor.

"Brother!" Heather gasped and landed with Windshear near the fallen Gronkle and his rider.

"Well done, Bud." the Berserker whispered and helped his Dragon up. Then he looked for injuries.

"Phew, everything okay."

They watched as the other riders retreated at Hiccups command to return to their base. Hiccup looked back at Dagur and could help but felt concerned, but when he saw Shattermaster on his legs again unharmed, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, bud. This Plasma blast just nicked you. Hiccup will never real injure a dragon." Dagur whispered.

Ryker approached the Berserker Siblings and crossed his arms.

"Hey! What were you doing up there?!" he spat.

"And what did YOU do? Why didn´t I get backup from you! Because of you Shattermaster could have got injured!" Dagur retorted venomly.

"Something diddn´t look right."

"Hey, which part? Why do you left my brother and his dragon exposed up there?" Heather growled.

"And why did YOU just floating there, not shielding your brother?" Ryker asked.

"I told her to did so! I don't like my sister getting eventually hurt!"

Ryker grumbled.

"Let me put it in another way. If you touch one hair of my sister´s head, or let getting her injured, I´ll run you through and wear your ribcage as my battle armor!" Dagur growled.

Ryker grunted and sheathed his sword, when one of the Hunters appeared.

"We just received a message. We´re heading back to the island." he said.

"On whose orders?"

"Viggos. He is waiting."

Rykers expression suddenly changed, he almost looked a bit frighten and then he looked back at Heather and Dagur.

"Good. We let HIM settle this." the bald hunter said, put his sword back and walked away.

"What do you know about Viggo?" Heather asked.

"Oh, just that he is very much the opposite of Rykie."

"How so?"

"He is smart. And when I say smart, I mean supposedly cleverer than me, which is almost inconceivable, its very hard to fathom and I´m still gonna need some proof." he laughed uncontrollably and Heather smiled nervously. "Well, that´s what they say about him. - But I am sure, my little brother Hiccup is much smarter than him."

Dagur then leaned closer to his sister and continued: "And he loves the art of the kill. And when he puts you to sleep his is like a fart of wind, you never seen him coming."

"What does Ryker say about him?"

"Not much. I think the big boss scares him. Can you belive it? Scared of his own little bro."

Dagur then looked at Heather with sympathy in his eyes. "Sad. Nothing is worse than a family rift."

Then he gave her a big hug. "How great is it that we´re here? Together?" He then pulled away from her and she smiled at him nervously. Then Dagur shot her a serious look. "Be careful, sister. One false step and we are the next snack for a whispering death! Its most important not to blow our cover!"

"I will. Don't worry. I have always took care of myself! And don't forget Windshear!"

"Good. Now lets go meet this…." Dagur then acted all big and tough. "Viii-go Grimmm-bornn! Ooh! Now I got the shivers!"

When he walked away Heathers face went serious. Now she would meet for the first time the man who stood all behind this hunting business. Now they will have a chance to capture Viggo and put an end to the Dragon Hunters.

Later that evening at Dragons edge.

The Riders had just returned to the stables, Snotlout still riding on Barf and Ruffnut still on Hookfang. When they dismounted and put their dragons in the pens, Snotlout and Tuffnut still were so much in high spirits about the fight with Ryker, praising each other. Ruffnut huffed and went to her hut.

Hiccup and Astrid were discussing Dagur and how his cover has almost been blown.

"We have to pull the two out. I fear especially for Heather." Astrid said.

"But I and Toothless have reacted as we had made it up, if we met in battle. And it worked." said Hiccup.

"I wanted her out weeks ago, and somebody talked me into-"

"I know I did. But things were different now. Its getting too dangerous for them!"

"Its always been a way too dangerous. They will soon met with this Viggo character and he is not such a fool like Ryker, I fear." Astrid said.

"You are worrying about Heather. But-Viggo Grimborn leads the Dragon Hunters. If we can take him down, the whole Dragon Hunter Army will be without a leader and will collapse."

"And if we keep her in there too long, they will discover that she is a spy-and then Dagur is in danger too! I don't think these Hunters will go soft on them. Should we really risk Heathers life?"

In the background Snotlout and Tuffnut wrestled playfully knocking over some buckets and a broom.

"Hiccup, if something happens to Heather-Dagur will never forgive us." Astrid said.

"But he is with her. He will not let that someone hurts her. And she is a way too smart for letting herself caught. And there is Windshear and Shattermaster. Besides, would you think, Heather would let herself pull out of there so easily?"

"Exactly. She would never go for it." Astrid sighed.

The conversation was interrupted when the rattling of a wheelbarrow was heard. Snotlout and Tuffnut were still fooling around, overloaded with excitement.

"Wow-we just became official best friends! Yeah!" Tuffnut shouted and the jumped around.

Finally Astrid had enough of the noisy background.

"Hey, will you two quit this and take it somewhere else? I cant hear myself think!" she growled and walked off in a huff.

"Go play outside, you dorks." Hiccup grumbled and pointed to the stable door.

"Okey-dokey." Snotlout grinned, put his arm around his new friend an they walked out of the stable. "How did they still have so much energy?-Come, bud. Lets get some sleep."

Later they had found a cave and were now sitting around a fire with Barf and Belch. Snotlout just stared at it speechless. Then they poundered for a moment about a name for their small hideout and got the same idea in their minds.

"The awesome Viking Cave club North!" they said in unison. Then they gasped and looked at one another, pulling into a hug.

"This is too real! It´s getting so real!" said Tuffnut. Then they broke apart and laughed.

It was late in the night and Ryker has docked his ship on an island that held the Dragon Hunters operation base. As they made their way down a slope to the tent that was located in the centre of the island, Heather noticed dozen maybe even more dragons in chains or in cages.

A big dragon skull that hung over the entrance of the tent, makes her shiver. They then made their way inside and were met with a handsome young man who was sitting at a heavy desk. He had short dark brown hair, brown eyes with light dark circles under them and a goatee. On the left side of his neck were three long scars, no doubt from claw marks from a dragon. His face was deeply calculative as if he was trying to find their fatal flaws just by looking.

He was wearing a black tunic with red shoulder pads made of dragon scales and a belt around his waist. He has also spiked shoulder Pads of metal and black wrist guards. His belt buckle showed the Dragon Hunters tribal crest, the raised fist. Heather also noticed that he seemed to be fiddling with a figure from a game board. It took only several seconds to realise that the game board belonged to Mace and Talons. She never played the game herself but she knew that it was more a test than a simple game for future chiefs to test their battle strategies as if there were facing a real battle.

"Its said that there are two ways to be fooled. " Viggo began as he fiddled with one of the pieces. "One is to believe what isn´t true, the other is to refuse to believe what is." He looked at them with a slight smirk. "Mace and Talons. My favourite game, when it comes to use your brain. And I like using my brain."

He then got up and made his way to the newcomers. "I began playing with my grandfather when I was just a boy. I always insisted upon being the Honourable Viking chief. I could never understand how he bested me time and time again."

Viggo chuckled and Dagur and Heather exchanged puzzled looks. "For years, I assumed his skill transcended mine. I belive what wasn't true. But, you see, in Maces and Talons, as in real life, the line between good and evil is often unclear." The Leader of the Hunters tapped the lantern with the game piece, letting it swing back and forth, shining light on the small figure and covering it in shadow in the process. "Black and white can change to grey so easily. What one soul considers evil, another might consider righteous."

Viggo placed the figure down on the board and picked up another piece, a miniature mace. "The Honourable Chief who fails to see this is found to be..-" He knocked the Viking Chief piece over with the mace. "…-the fool."

Then Viggo turned around, letting the game board behind him and outstretched his arms.

"I thought he will never finish with this strategy babble." Dagur sighed in his mind.

"Welcome, brother!"

The two Grimborns hugged one another and when they pulled apart Viggo placed a hand under his chin, studying him.

"You must be weary. The dragon trade is an exhausting business." he said. As if by a secret sign, the tent flaps opened and a Hunter stepped in shoving another one in, pushing him to the ground.

"Even more when profits wane because the inventory goes missing!" Viggo sneered and pulled his sword. He pointed the blade at the hunter.

"Look Boss, I only borrowed the hide in exchange for food. It wasn't missing for more than a day." the man said quickly. Viggo pointed his sword at the hunter´s neck and brought his face near him. A long strict look -and the man was totally intimidated, his eyes wide open in fear, while Viggos were narrowed and his brows furrowed. Everyone could see the fear in the hunters eyes, as he stared at the emotionless, cold orbs of the Dragon Hunter leader standing before him. Then Viggo looked at the other man and nodded. This was for the other hunter the sign to pull the now relived man away.

"Oh thank you, Viggo. Thank you." said the hunter, as he was dragged outside. Viggo then noticed Heathers look on Heathers face. "We are not barbarians." he said and sheathed his sword. "Rest. We have much to discuss tomorrow- But she can stay."

Dagur looked from Viggo to Heather. He had a bad feeling. But he did not say anything and left with Ryker. Viggo looked at Heather. "Come. Walk with me."

They walked outside and began to patrol the Hunters base.

"My brother treated you well, I presume?" Viggo broke the silence between them.

Heather looked at him in curiosity. "You forgave that man. I wasn't expecting that." she admitted.

"Forgiveness. Not really a sound business practice now, is it?" he said. The next moment she heard the screams of the Hunter from earlier and let out a small gasp. This man was really coldblooded.

Viggo led Heather towards the cliffs edge. "Trust, however is imperative, Heather." They stopped just before it and she noticed, that he still had a hand on her shoulder. "And we simply don't allow a traitor among us." For one horrifying moment Heather believed that Viggo knew she was a spy.

"A man will never know how far he is willing to go until he steps to the edge and looks down." he said as they got closer to the cliff. He then looked at Heather. Wouldn't you agree with me?"

"Ah, I suppose, metaphorically." she said. Suddenly a part of the cliffs edge broke away under her right foot but Viggo pulled her out of danger. "I always hated the use of metaphors."

He brushed an imaginary dust from himself and continued:" Now back to business. I need your assistance, my dear."

Heather blinked. "You do?"

"Yes. In exposing the foul fruit in our rows."

"Oh, of course." A stone weight fell from Heathers chest, when she realized that Viggo had no idea that she was the spy. "Do you have any ideas who it is?"

"Unfortunately, yes." he admitted. "Ryker has always been a bit jealous of the power structure amongst the Dragon Hunters and his role in that hierarchy. That type of ambition can often put dark clouds in your mind."

"You really think its your brother?" Heather asked.

"I´m not entirely certain." Viggo admitted. "Look, your brother claims to know these Dragon Riders well, yet they always seem a step ahead of us. I would never suggest turning on ones own family—"

"But if Dagur is standing in the way of your success, that is not to be tolerated." Heather finished.

"I couldn't have said better myself. Nor is it tolerable if this traitor is my own flesh and blood."

He smiled at her and and they continued their walk. "I am so pleased that we are on one line with this, Heather. I see that I can trust you now. Will you see what you can uncover?"

Heather nodded. "Leave it to me, Viggo."

"Excellent. In the meantime, I´d like you to join me in a most delicate retrieval." he said as he stopped. "But you must keep it to ourselves. Have you ever encountered a Flightmare?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Heather answered, smiling. "And-I can tell you where you can find one."

Viggo just smiled at her.

Meanwhile, at Dragons edge, Snotlout and Tuffnut sat silently in their cave, a noise from outside alerted them. It was Ruffnut, who wanted to enter.

"Huff, Astrid is driving me nuts." she grumbled.

"This is a private club." said Snotlout, leaning against the cave wall, tyring to look smug. "To gain entrance you have to—oh." He stopped when Ruffnut showed him the Dragon Eye. "Hang on a moment."

Snotlout went to Tuffnut and the two pondered about to let the other twin into the "club" or not.

Finally they agreed and a bit later they were playing dragon shadow puppets with the help of the Dragon Eye and Belch´s fire. But it got quickly boring and Tuffnut asked his sister how she get her hands on the Dragon Eye.

"I just told one Mr. Hiccup Haddock that I was taking it. And because he puts his full and unwavering trust in me, he handed it over with pleasure." Ruffnut said. Her brother and Snotlout gave her blank looks, not believing what she had said.

"Okay, fine! I stole it, when he was chasing our Björn Boar out of his hut. Was a funny sight-and I took the chance." Ruffnut grinned.

A loud gasp let them all turn around. Fishlegs stood there in the entrance, not believing what he saw and heard.

"What are you doing with the Dragon Eye?" he asked.

"Hiccup let us borrow it." Snotlout answered.

"But this is not a toy! Its an old unique artifact!"

"That's why it´s fun to steal it." Ruffnut grinned.

"Are you want to join us or not?" Snotlout asked.

"Fine. I guess someone should be here who knows how to use the Dragon Eye correctly." Fishlegs huffed and entered the cave.

In the meantime, Hiccup and Astrid were meating up with Heather on a sea stack. Then they saw her approaching.

"You sure you weren´t followed?" Astrid asked.

"Don't worry. I was careful." said Heather as she dismounted Windshear. The Razorwhip ran up to the other dragons and they began to play with each other.

Heather made her way over to the two riders.

"Viggo suspects Ryker and Dagur, not me. He asked me to go with him to capture the Flightmare. Just me, Windshear and him." she said.

Hiccup blinked. "Why Viggo wants a Flightmare?"

"I don't know. But look: Its only me, Viggo and Windshear. The perfect time for an ambush."

"I agree but how exactly does Viggo think the three of you are going to capture the Flightmare?"

"Yeah, we could baredly keep one at bay and that was with three dragons." said Astrid, remembering the night of Orendels Fire.

"You haven't met Viggo Grimborn. He is a professional dragon hunter." Heather said.

"Right, but you are not going to let him capture it." said Hiccup.

"Of course not. That's when the ambush come in. You guys show up, grab Viggo and we set the Flightmare back on his path."

"Now all we have to do is to find it."

"Last year I spend a lot of time tracking it, pinning down its location every couple of weeks. I know where it should be now and I gave this information to Viggo."

"Which made him trust you even more."

Heather pulled out a map.

"This is the algae trail. Follow it to here." she said pointing on an island on the map. "This is where we will be."

"So will we." said Hiccup.

In the meantime, Viggo had a meeting with Dagur who was feeding Shattermaster with rocks. When the leader of the Hunters approached, the Gronkle began to growl.

"Sssshhh, bud! This is our boss. So be a good Gronkle and eat up." Dagur calmed his dragon and patted him on his back.

"What do you want, Viggo?" Dagur asked and walked up to him.

"Tell me all you know about this Dragon Riders, especially of their leader."

And the Berserker told him about them.

"Their leader is the son of Stoik the vast, chief of Berk. Hiccup Haddock the third. But all call him just Hiccup. But I prefer to call him a runt. And a runt he is. No strong warrior, but with his Nightfury, he rides, they are nearly an invincible team." he told.

"No one is invincible. "Viggo said.

"These two are, I fear. This black pest of a Nightfury hardly leaves the side of this runt. I know Hiccup from childhood on, he was always a weak runt, but since he trained this night fury, I can´t get his hands on him! But Heather once could win the trust of Hiccup and his friends and they showed her how to train dragons. With this knowledge she was able to tame her dragon. And I tried it too-with Shattermaster. But we still are no match to them!" he told frustrated and balled his fists. "But one day, I will crush this little runt and wear the Nightfury skull as a helmet!"

"Well, thank you for your information, Dagur. You and your dragon will stay here till you receive new orders."

"Aye." the Berserker nodded. Viggo turned around and left. When he was out of sight, Dagur sat near Shattermaster and leaned on his broad back.

"I hope I had not told too much. But he must belive, that I and the Riders are still sworn enemies." he whispered to the Gronkle, who first looked at him a bit worried. "Be careful, little brother."

When it began to darken again, Hiccup led the other Riders to the point where Heather had instructed them.

"Why Viggo want´s the Flightmare so badly?" asked Tuffnut.

"Maybe Viggo likes the way the algae stuff makes you glow when you rub it all over yourself." Ruffnut asked making her brother laugh.

"You know what? You may not actually be that far off." said Hiccup. "He maybe want to use its algae or its paralyzing spray for something. I am sure he wanted to use it as a weapon against his enemies or other dragons."

"We could ask him ourselves, if we were waiting for him when he gets there." said Astrid, taking the lead.

When they reached the edge of the cliff they saw the Flightmare drinking from a small river covered in growing algae.

"There he is. Let´s stay together. We need to make sure that Viggo doesn´t get near that dragon." said Hiccup.

Suddenly Toothless growled and Hiccup looked up and spotted a ship heading straight towards the island. He knew instantly that this ship belonged to Viggo.

"Wow, your Nightfury can scent a hunters ship before we even noticed it." said Tuffnut. Hiccup pulled out a bag and tossed it to the twins. "Okay, Ruff, Tuff, make sure you get enough algae-."

"…to lure the Flightmare away." Ruffnut said, catching the bag. "We know."

The twins mounted Barf and Belch and few off.

Meanwhile, in Viggos cabin, Heather was looking out of the small window.

"I can´t see the algae trail, but should getting close." she said.

"Oh we are, my dear. In fact, we are almost there. Exciting, isn´t it?"

Heather just smiled. So far so good.

And on the island, Hiccup and the others were preparing for their ambush. But then Astrid noticed something, she doesn't like.

"Hiccup, look there!" she said and pointed out to the sea. The Hooligan heir looked up and saw four more ships approaching them from the west. More Dragon Hunters.

"And there!" Fishlegs said.

When Hiccup turned he saw three Hunter ships approaching from the east.

"I don't get it! I thought Heather and Viggo were coming alone." Snotlout said.

"Dragondung!" cursed Hiccup, as he saw flaming boulders heading straight towards them. "Everyone, look out!"

They just avoided getting hit, but it was close.

"He tricked us!" Hiccup growled.

Heather made her way onto the deck of the ship she was on and discovered the extra ships on both sides. At this moment she realized, that this whole entire thing was a trap and Viggo knew she was the spy all along.

"You set this up!" she snarled, whirling around.

Viggo just smirked as he held up the Mace and Talons game piece. "He is called the "Impostor". Some call him the "Traitor"." he said. "I thought you should have it. As a parting gift. What a pity. I had hoped you´d be a better adversary. After we got off such a smashing start."

Heather turned, when she heard an explosion from the tallest cliff on the island. With a snarl she drew her twin blade axe and charged at Viggo. However he moved with such speed that he ripped the weapon from her hands and pulled her in a headlock, holding her against his body.

"How did you find out?" she growled as she tried to break free from the hold.

"I knew it from the moment I laid my eyes on you. You are no Dragon Hunter, my dear. – Aw, don't despair. At least your friends will all be dead by the time we arrive."

That single sentence gave Heather the strength she needed. She was able to break free, reclaimed her axe but when she whirled around to face Viggo, he was already gone. Only a slight chuckle was heard in the darkness.

Then she heard the shouting of attacking hunters, who charged at her. She blocked their attacks and let all her rage upon them. Her cover was blown-and now she could make these Hunters at least pay.

Up in the air Hiccup and the other Riders were moving into position to deal with the ambush the Hunters had laid.

"On my command, fire!" Dagur ordered from his ship and thought at the same time:"Please retreat little brother! It would be better for you all." He had left Shattermaster at the base camp, so that the Gronkle would not get hurt in the fight.

Ryker began giving orders to his men. "Keep closing in on them. They´ll lead us right to the Flightmare."

From the air, Hiccup wasn´t liking their odds, there were just too many ships to deal with and there was also the problem with Heather, because they had no idea what became of her.

"I see Dagur down there-but where is Heather? I hope she is okay." Astrid worried.

"I don't see her either." Hiccup murmured.

The twins on the island had no idea whats going on out on the sea as they slowly approached the drinking Flightmare. When they filled the bag, the blue shimmering dragon lifted his tail, slammed it in the river and splashed the two intruders with the glowing water! Now the Twins were covered with the glowing algae-and a very angry Flightmare, who roared at them! The twins run for it and the angered dragon began to follow them.

"Barf! Belch!" Ruffnut yelled. The Zipper used the gas and spark to drive the Flightmare away, but it was just too nimble. The twins hastily mounted their dragon and took off, the shining dragon hard on their tails.

The riders on the other side had problems with the Hunters ships. They was a rain of arrows that it was hard to block them. Hiccup got stuck by two in his armor plates, but Toothless armor was hard enough that the tips bounced off. Then the twins came flying past with the Flightmare following close behind.

"Eeh, not the way I would have done it, but that's one way how it works too." said Hiccup.

The twins were so busy trying to away from the Flightmare, which was creating a ghostly glowing trail behind it, that they were not able to help the other riders. The Ring of the Hunter ships were closing more and more and the rain of arrows and boulders increased.

"Retreat, little one, retreat!" Dagur thought worried, as he watched the fight. "Turn tail, as long as you are able to!"

Heather has just knocked off one more Hunter off board and was now engaging the last of them. When she was done with her last opponent she heard Windshear cry out and whirled araound to find her in a cage and muzzled.

"I´m coming, girl!" she yelled. She made her way to the lower deck over and through the remained hunters and freed Windshear, who helped her against Hunters who are aiming at them.

"Good job! Now let´s go and help the others." Heather said and patted her head.

The hunters tried to stop her, but she got quick out of range. Viggo watched her flew off with a fixed expression, in truth he hadn´t planned for her to escape, but it was a little concern. He knows she would not leave her friends and flee, and this weak point of her would leave to her capture again.

The Riders are now grouped together once more and were still trying to avoid getting hit.

"Hiccup! There´s too many of them!" said Astrid. Just at that moment the twins flew by with the Flightmare still close behind them.

"And the Flightmare really isn´t helping. How could one dragon be so unforgiving when taking a little bit away of his food?" Fishlegs said.

"We´ll be fine as long as we stay away from his mist." the Hooligan heir told him.

"Hiccup, cant you just let it know we are the good guys?"

He looked at the twins and then at the glowing river and an idea popped into his mind.

"Follow me!" Hiccup said. He then led the Riders down towards the Hunters ships and the Flightmare followed suit. Ryker frowned as the Riders head straight towards them.

"Tuff! The bag!" Hiccup shouted and opened his arms. The male twin threw it to the Hooligan heir and he catched it.

When they flew over Ryker and Dagur´s ship Hiccup tossed the bag straight at the Hunters, covering them up with glowing algae. Ryker looked at the glowing water and laughed.

"Oh no! You got us!" he said smugly making the other Hunters laugh.

"We surrender!" Dagur laughed. "Good one Rykie. Bring it on, Hiccup!" Then he looked at the glowing algae. "Hey, this stuff is cool. Shiny."

It took not long till the Flightmare took the bait, entered the ship and starting paralyzing the Hunters.

"Hey! What are you standing around? Get back to work! Shoot someone from the sky!" Dagur yelled.

"They can´t" That's the mist from the Flightmare! It let freeze its victims with fear." Ryker said.

"Not bad, little freckle." Dagur thought.

The Flightmare caused enough trouble on the ships and set the Hunters running.

Heather appeared and did her own damage to the ships with Windshear.

"I´m so sorry, Hiccup. Viggo figured it out." she said as she made her way to the riders.

"We know. He all tricked us." said Hiccup. "Where is Viggo now?"

"Still on that ship, I think. " said Heather and pointed at one of the ships who floated a bit aside the others.

"Oh no! They got him!" Fishlegs suddenly said. They all turned and saw that several Hunters were able to toss nets on the Flightmare.

"Its mouth! Get its mouth!" Dagur ordered. A muzzle was placed on the caught dragon, preventing him from spewing his mist.

"Oh no! I will not let him in the hands of the Hunters!" Heather said with narrowed eyes and before anyone can stop her she flew downwards Dagur´s ship.

"Heather! No!" Hiccup yelled.

But the Riders must watched helplessly as a Hunter fired a net launch, capturing both Heather and Windshear. Hiccup flew down to help, but even with Toothless armor they couldn't get near the ship with all the arrows raining up on them.

"Astrid, keep trying to help Heather." said Hiccup as they retreated. "It´s time Viggo and I were finally meating!"

Astrid and the other riders tried their best, but the fire from the ships was too heavy to get near them. Helplessly she must watch as Heather was taken below the deck.

"Its no use! Retreat!" Astrid ordered.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Fishlegs had reached Viggo´s ship but when they landed, they found the entire vessel deserted.

"Where is he?" Hiccup asked.

"Looks like he abandoned the ship." Fishlegs said.

Astrid landed on the deck.

"We couldn´t get Heather back. There were too many of them." she said as she dismounted.

"What about the Flightmare?"

"Gone."

"Viggo too. Astrid-this guy isn´t messing around. Our dragons may not be enough-We´re gonna out-think this guy, outsmart him somehow. Or Heather and Windshear have no chance of-"

"Don't say it." said Astrid quickly. "Please don't say it."

"Or maybe Dagur would find a way. It seems his cover isnt´t blown yet."

"One way or the other-this guy is more than any person we faced. Because he is using his brain and not his fists."

Silently they looked out into the darkness.

End of part one

to be continued…


	11. Part 11 Maces and Talons pt 2-final

Maces and Talons-part 2 - conclusion of the first part of my dagurized Fanfics.

Hiccup was looking just over the ship still processing what just happened.

"I don't get it. How did Viggo get away? How did we loose Heather, Windshear and the Flightmare?" he sighed.

"Lets face it. He outsmarted us." Fishlegs said.

"I don't even want to think about it, what they´re going to do to her and the dragons." said Astrid, rubbing her arm.

"I think, Dagur will look that nothing happened to his sister. He will not allow it. That's the only thing that gives me a bit hope." Hiccup said.

Snotlout and the twins appeared.

"You guys found anything?" Hiccup asked them.

"No, the fog was too thick. They used it as a cover and vanished." Snotlout answered. "This scroundel has it all planned!"

"We really should have Heather pulled out of this." Astrid said.

"But I am sure she wouldn't have come with us. And as I said, Dagur will sure find a way to get her out of there." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, it could be worse. We could´ve brought the dragon eye with us." said Tuffnut. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I didn´t bring the Dragon Eye with me?"

"Uh-ah, well…-OW!" Ruffnut elbowed her brother, before he was going on to spill more.

"No kidding. Then Viggo would have Heather, Windshear, the Flightmare and the Dragon Eye. The full set." he grumbled, counting them off his fingers.

Hiccups eyes widened.

"The Dragon Eye is still back on Dragon´s Edge! And completely unguarded!" he gasped.

"Just great!" Fishlegs groaned.

"Let´s go!"

They quickly returned to Dragon´s Edge and arrived just as the sun rose. When they landed and looked around, they found their entire place trashed, the Dragon Hunters had got there first and turned everything inside out.

"This was the last part of Viggo´s plan." said Hiccup and looked out to the sea with crossed arms.

"Lead us away, so the rest of the Hunters had all the time ransacking our base!" said Snotlout.

"You have to admit, this guy is a master strategist." Fishlegs said.

"Dragondung! How did I not see that!" Hiccup cursed. He made his way to his hut to look for the artifact, but there was no sign of it at all.

"Its gone." he said and slammed the lid of his chest close." They got it."

"Are you sure you put it away after you got it from the twins?" Snotlout asked.

"Got it back from the twins? I never gave it to them! What are you talking about?" frowned Hiccup.

"Oh, then we have a slight chance, that the Hunters did not get it."

Snotlout led them to the cave where he and the twins had spent the last night. The entire place was a mess, barrels and crates smashed and the contents spilled all over the floor.

"Wow, they really wrecked this place." said Hiccup.

"No, this is pretty how we left it." said Snotlout.

"Really? What in Thors name have you done?" Fishlegs asked.

"Played Pirate and Vikings." Tuffnut answered.

They began looking through the wreckage and Tuffnut finally pulled out the Dragon Eye, covered in oil and feathers, out of a demolished crate. Hiccup just stared at it.

"What on earth is that on there?" he asked.

"A bit boar rind grease. Don't worry. It´ll buff out." said Tuffnut and rubbed the Artifact against Ruffnuts back. Then he handed it over to Hiccup, quite a lot grease on it. "See? Well, it takes a while.

Hiccup took the Dragon Eye from Tuffnut and glared at him and his sister.

"I can´t believe you took it without telling me. You know, all you have to do was to ask and you could´ve used it. It belongs to all of us." he said.

"Nevertheless, if I hadn´t removed the Dragon Eye from your masterful hiding place we´d be having a very different situation right now." Ruffnut said, crossing her arms.

Hiccup sighed and walked out of the cave. Then he leaned against the entrance, a hundred different thoughts were running through his mind.

"You okay?" Astrid asked, who followed him.

"No, Astrid. I let it happen. I put Heather and Windshear in that position. I risked the Dragon Eye being taken. I fell for Viggos plan." he sighed. "It's a mess."

"You´re right, it is. But if there is a mess, we clean it up. All of us. Together."

"We can get the A-Team from Berk, load up whatever weapons we can and strike and blaze with double power." Fishlegs said, as he and the other Riders exited from the cave.

"That will get us all captured. Viggo is not like Dagur, Alwin or Ryker. He is different." Hiccup said. "So nobody is going anywhere. Not yet. Think about it. We do what we do well. We´re a pretty smart group. We´re fast, fearless and we are riding dragons.-But Viggo manipulated us like a bunch of inexperienced little kids. If we have any chance against him, we can´t go in dragons blazing like we usually do. No, that could bring Heather, Windshear and even Dagur in greater danger. Or one of us get even killed."

"So you just want to leave Viggo hunting dragons at will?" Astrid asked in disbelief. "You want to put your hands in your lap and do nothing?"

"I want to do the right thing. And that is going to have some good thinking." said Hiccup. His friends watched silently as Hiccup walked off in deep thought.

On the Dragon Hunters Island, Ryker approached the Flightmare that had been re-muzzled and placed in a cage.

Ryker approached the cage, tossing a bucket of glowing algae water near it. The Flightmare banged angrily at the bars trying to break free.

"Viggo wants you to eat up, so be a good little boy. If it was up to me, I would let you starve." the bald Hunter said.

"Come now, big Brother," said Viggo as he joined Ryker by the cage. "This dragon is our guest. His value to us is immeasurable. We must treat him well, he will play an important role in my next plan."

He grabbed the bucked and placed it in the Flightmare´s cage, who began to eat the given food.

"The other question is-what to do with our other guest." Viggo continued.

"The traitor? Drop her in one of the whispering death tunnels and let the crew watch how they tear her into pieces. A nice boost for the morale." Ryker said.

"I am not concerned with entertaining the crew." Viggo said as he got up and began stroking his beard. "They must stay sharp. Its only a matter of time before this Hiccup formulates his counter attack. He will not let the girl and her dragon in our hands without a fight. – Leave Heather be for now. She will prove useful." Then he looked at the Flightmare. "Almost as useful as our glowing Friend her."

Elsewhere on the island, Dagur was taking a handcuffed Heather towards one of the cages.

"This should you keep you nice and cozy until we bring this Dragon Rider nonsense to its horrifying conclusion." said Dagur, shoving her towards one of the cages.

"Ah, and riding your Gronkle is not nonsense?" Heather shot back.

"No. I am riding Shattermaster for a greater thing. To let anyone fear me!"

"Dagur, we come from a proud and historic tribal of Vikings." said Heather "We Berserkers don't turn on each other. We stand for each other. How can you just ignore that?"

"Well I enter my noggin and then I pay no attention, right? I mean that's how you ignore something." said Dagur.

"But you don't. You can´t. I know you, Dagur." said Heather desperately. "We share the same blood. You are too smart to ignore anything, Brother."

"Can I ask you something, sister?" Dagur asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course. Anything."

"Where were all these lovey-dovey family values, when you were trying to blow up my ship and kill me?"

"I didn't know you were my brother at this time. And if you remember, YOU destroyed my entire island!" Heather pointed out.

Dagur was slightly taken aback, because he had forgotten that.

"Yeah, that's true."

He then looked at her curiously. "Are we okay, you and I on the whole thing? Still some lingering feelings of sceptism?"

Heather just remined silent and looked away, not able to look him in the eyes. In the next moment Dagur shoved her roughly into a cage and slammed it shut.

"Thought so."

"Wait! What are you doing?" Heather asked.

"If there is one thing I´ve learned out there over the years, is that I can only trust one person. Its me! Myself only! Dagur! He is so trustworthy! Tried and true, that Dagur!" he shouted.

"But I´m your sister. There is nothing I wouldn´t do for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh good." Dagur said, then turned and glared at her." Then shut it and don't make any more trouble! You know, you´re really giving the family a bad name."

Heather sighed, as he walked away.

Then, behind some rocks, where no one could see the Berserker, he came to a halt and his stern face became worried and sad. "I am sorry, sister. But I had to do this to keep you out of danger. I hope you will forgive me one day." he sighed.

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were making their way over the open sea.

"Before we will face Viggo again, we need to learn more about him." explained Hiccup. "Let´s take a second look at his ship. Maybe we missed something."

Soon they landed on the still abandoned ship in the middle of the ocean and began to search through it from top to bottom. They finally reached the break and still had found nothing that gave them any idea on Viggo.

"We´ve been through this place before. They took everything when they left." reminded Astrid.

"Have you noticed? Viggo never actually puts himself in danger. He fights with his intellect. Planning every move, accounting for every scenario. Take Heather." Hiccup said as he looked around.

"You think he knew that she was working for us all along?"

"I think, at some point he found out and used this against us."

Then they noticed that Toothless was making his way to one of the cells.

"Is there something, bud?" Hiccup asked as they made their way towards him. When they entered the last cell, they found something standing in it covered with a tarpaulin. When Hiccup removed it, a game board of Maces and Talons was revealed, but it had only three game figures, one on each island and in the center was a broken piece. Hiccup looked though it and recognized the figures instantly.

"The Viking King. That's supposed to be me, trying to save the traitor." he said.

"And who is that?" Astrid asked, gesturing on the last figure.

"The chief of the Marauders. If I had to guess, I´d say it´s Viggo."

"Looks like he has a special liking in this board game." said Fishlegs. Hiccup picked up the broken pieces of the remained Figure.

"And this-is the Traitor." he said with a grim face.

"Also known as Heather." said Astrid.

"I suppose this is how he strategized his battles and movements." said Fishlegs.

"And I am sure like Viggo had this left for me here. It's a challenge from him to me. He is daring me to play with him." Hiccup said.

"Why did he break Heathers figure?" Astrid asked.

"To send me a message. Because the Traitor dies in the end. The Traitor always dies."

Hiccup dropped the pieces onto the small island on the game board.

They returned to Dragons Edge with the Mace and Talons game board.

Snotlout and the twins joined the Returners in the Clubhouse.

"So this is this Mace and Talons game? I heard once my dad talking about it." Snotlout said.

"Maces and Talons was designed to test the abilities and decision making expertise of future chiefs in the heart of battle." Fishlegs explained to the Jorgenson and the Twins.

"I am not taking over as Chief of Berk." said Hiccup firmly. "Viggo left this for me. He wants me to play Maces and Talons with him."

"Viggo´s there? Where? Can we play too?" Tuffnut spoke up.

"Guys, no, no. He is not here and we´re not using the board." said Hiccup and prevent the Twins from meddling with the board. Tuffnut threw his arms up frustrated and turned away. "We are playing for real. With real people. For Viggo it may be a game-but not for us!"

The Hooligan heir reached for the Traitor figure and showed it to the others.

"Viggo is forcing my hand. He is making me play for Heathers life."

"And what will happen if you don't play?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup looked at his friends and dropped the pieces of the Traitor on the board. Fishlegs stared at the board and got the idea pretty fast.

"Oh-no, no, no! You have to play, Hiccup, you just have to!" he said looking up to the Hooligan heir.

"And we need a strategy." said Snotlout.

"We do, cous." Hiccup agreed. "And that strategy has to be different than any Viggo has ever seen or tried. Otherwise, Heather won´t stand a chance. And so won´t Dagur, if he made a mistake."

Afternoon has come and on Dragon Hunter Island Viggo has invited Dagur to a game of mace and Talons. But instead of using a board, they were using Hunters and Berserker as pawns. But the Berserker could not stand a chance against Viggos intellect and so it was obvious, that the Hunter chief defeated Dagur in no time.

"Game over." Viggo smirked, as he got off his throne and walked off. "You see, Dagur, a player has to be willing to sacrifice every one of his figures to be victourious. Every one. Figures, as people, are expendable. No one is irreplaceable."

Dagurs eyes widened as he had a feeling that Viggo was indicating that his usefulness was soon coming to an end. When Viggo turned and vanished behind a rock, he showed him his middle finger and stuck his tounge out.

"No, you are wrong, Viggo! My little brother is NOT replaceable! Never!" he growled low. "And some other ones too."

Later in the night, Hiccup and the other Riders were flying towards Dragon Hunter Island.

"All right, remember guys. Viggo is a master of deception. We have to be one step ahead of him all times or it´s game over." said the Hooligan heir.

Suddenly out of nowhere arrows zipped through the clouds and beside them and they found themselves doing zigzag maneuvers to avoid getting hit.

"Whoa! Where are those coming from?" Fishlegs asked. They looked down and saw more arrows coming at them through the clouds.

"They must have ships down there." said Astrid.

"How did they know we are up there?" Fishlegs asked puzzled. Then everyone felt heat and a burst of light coming from Snotlouts direction. They turned and saw that Hookfang had ignited himself just that Snotlout could keep himself warm. They all glared at him.

"What? I was chilly." the Jorgenson defended himself.

Thanks to Snotlout the Hunters now knew that they were coming and were shooting arrows though the clouds. Fortunately, since they were still in the cloud cover, the Hunters below are shooting randomly and had no clear look to aim.

"We must be close to the island." said Hiccup.

"You are right. Look." said Astrid.

They saw a break in the clouds and the island below them, a well fortified base of operation.

"Viggos base." Hiccup growled.

"Are you sure? Looks kinde deserted." said Fishlegs. "UUUAAH"

Suddenly spiral flames shout out of nowhere creating a wall of fire blocking their path. They looked down and saw four bound Typhoomerangs surrounding the base and several Hunters were stabbing them with the tip of their spears. This forced the dragons to let out a fire blast every time they got a painful stab.

"He is using Typhoomerangs as blow torches?" said Snotlout, trying to avoid the hot flames.

"I thought you were freezing. Now you have a nice hot place all around." Astrid smirked.

"I like it warm and cozy, not burning hot!"

The Hunters kept stabbing the dragons, whenever they stopped, so that there was no opening through the wall of fire.

"This guy really is more devious than-" began Tuffnut, but a warning yell from Hiccup make them dodge another spiral fire blast from one of the Typhoomerangs below.

"Maybe we should turn back? There is no way we´re getting through this fire!" Astrid suggested and gestured to the wall of fire in front of them.

"No. All this is just a distraction." said Hiccup.

"But its fire, cous´. Actual fire!" said Snotlout.

"I´m gonna have to concur on that one." Tuffnut said, looking up at his smouldering helmet.

"Guys, what I mean is, Viggo doesn´t want us to retreat." said Hiccup as he zigzagged trough the columms of fire from below. "It just seems that way. He want us to get past the fire and the arrows. He wants me to find Heather. And then his game really begins."

"You think, he will await you with a board of Games and Talons at the end?" Tuffnut asked.

"No, that's not what I mean." Hiccup answered. "He doesn't want us to get through. He wants us to go around and attack him from the back."

"And the he´ll set a trap for us just like he did before." said Fishlegs.

"Oh, that sounds a way better. But that's not what we will doing, right?" said Snotlout.

"No." said Hiccup and looked at the columns of fire. "We´re going in this way. Straight into the fire."

He then looked at the other Riders who just stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "I know, you guys now thinking I am nuts, yes?"

"Yeah." nodded Snotlout. "We are going to be roasted Riders, if we are flying straight through this flame wall!"

"No, we are not. The fire from the Typhoomerangs is like a giant Tornado. If we fly right into it, it´ll be hot, but the fire won´t touch us."

"Inside it?" Snotlout yelled. "Yeah, you are really nuts."

"Hey, leave the "Nuts" to us." said Ruffnut. "My dear brother and I have performed said feat of daring many time throughout the history of the "Nut". "

"Yeah, for fun! It really works! As long as you don't panic while you are inside." said Tuffnut.

Everyone just stared at the twins wondering how they managed to survive for so long after doing so many daring feats.

So they flew down the tornado of fire and Snotlout and Fishlegs were screaming their heads off of horror, when they did it. The twins did enjoyed it mostly standing on the heads of Barf and Belch, whooping excitedly.

The Hunters tried to locate the Riders but it seemed, they had suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Dragondung! Where did those brats go?" said a Hunter puzzled. "Hey! Cease fire! Cease fire!"

When the Typhoomerangs stopped their fire attacks, and the flames dispelled, they saw the Riders hovering over them. With a few blasts the Hunters were knocked out and the way was free for Viggos base.

"You guys free the Typhoomerangs. I´m going to free Heather." said Hiccup and flew off.

Meanwhile, Viggo was sitting in his tent in front of the Maces and Talons game board. Suddenly there was a huge explosion that shook the ground. Ryker was entering the tent.

"They´re here, I assume?" Viggo said calmly.

"Not the way you have planned. They went through the fire. Right down through the middle. Cunning brats!" Ryker said.

Viggo actually looked impressed.

"Brilliant. Simply brilliant. That boy know his dragons, I give him that."

"Are we gonna do something? Most of the troops are on the other side of the island." Ryker asked, who didn´t share his brother´s sentiment.

"Come on, big brother. " said Viggo getting up. He walked past his brother and patted him on the shoulder. "What fun would a game be if not saddled with and inferior opponent?"

"Whatever you said, little brother."

Viggo walked outside and a few moments later Dagur met up with him.

"There is a rumour going around that the Dragon Riders broke through the fire wall of the Typhoomerangs." he said.

"You´re sure about that?" Viggo asked him.

"Yeah. Did you see the four Typhoomerangs flying into the horizon? It's a pretty good indication." said the Berserker pointing into the direction of the freed and now fleeing dragons.

"Dagur-did you do what I told you to do with the prisoner?"

"Of course. But I am still thinking-"

"Stop thinking." said Viggo turning towards him with a fixed expression. "You simply need to do what you´re told, follow orders. Can you do that?"

Dagur stayed silent and glared at him, as the younger Grimborn walked away. Ryker walked out of the tent.

"You are the bigger brother, right?" Dagur said.

Ryker sighed. "That I am."

"Don´t you ever just want to kick the living yak dung out of him?"

"Of course I do. And I could. Easily. But I don´t.

"And why?"

"Ryker stared at him. "He´s my brother. Always remember that, Dagur."

The Berserker watched Ryker walking away. I remember, he thought. And I remember, that I have a little sister. And a little brother, who both need my help.

In the meantime, Hiccup was flying over the island, trying to find the area, where the Hunters keep their prisoners. Then he saw a bright bluish glow that could only belong to a Flightmare.

"Come on, bud. Let´s get a closer look."

They headed closer towards the light and landed on the ground. The entire place was covered with cages. Hiccup dismounted Toothless. "Stay here, bud. And if you see some Hunters, keep them busy."

The Nightfury warbled in agreement and the Hooligan heir ran across the cages that were housing dragons. Under normal circumstances he would try to free them, but to find Heather and rescue her was main priority. Hisses und roars were heard when he passed cage after cage. I am so sorry guys, but I haven't got the time to help you, Hiccup thought sadly.

Finally he found for what he looked.

"What have they done to you?" Hiccup asked, as he looked through the bars of the cage. The Flightmare had again a muzzle over its snout that prevents him from spewing its mist, but strangely this time there was a small little hole on top of the muzzle which was slightly confused. The Flightmare slammed with it against the cage, causing Hiccup to yerk back.

"I´ll be back, I promise." he said with a hushed voice. The Hooligan kept looking through the cages, but found no sign of Heather.

"I´ll never find her this way." he thought and looked around. Then he spotted a trebuchet. "That will work."

Hiccup pulled his shield from his back and fired the grappling hook which wrapped itself around the trebuchets arm. With one good pull he was launched straight up into the air. From above he could see a cage with a hooded figure sitting inside it.

"Got her." said Hiccup to himself.

He landed near the aforesaid cage. ran to it, broke the lock and opened the door.

"Heather! Come on, we gotta get out of here." Hiccup whispered. The hooded figure raised and threw off his cloak. But it was not Heather-it was Viggo himself.

"Welcome, Hiccup Haddock." he said. The Hooligan backed away and raised his shield.

"Where is Heather?" Hiccup demanded.

"I have bad news. She will be not joining us tonight. But on the positive side, you´ve far exceeded my expectations. Good on you." Viggo answered. "But your little mission will not have a success end."

Hiccup saw Hunters appearing out of the bushes, aiming arrows at him.

"So many guards, so little time." said Viggo with his hands behind his back. "But please, go on. I am enjoying this."

"Curse you, Viggo!" Hiccup growled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am giving you a last chance. If I didn´t, the game would end here. But what would that be?"

Hiccup didn´t waste any time and started to run as fast as he could.

"How can I put myself out of this mess?" he thought. "Why would he give me a head start? He knows I have Toothless somewhere here."

Suddenly he came to a stop when several Hunters blocked his way, holding the Flightmare. But at the same time Toothless appeared and ran to his side.

"Thank Thor you are okay, bud." said Hiccup.

"Ah, now you and your Nightfury are together again." he heard Viggos Voice behind him. The Hooligan jumped on his dragons back and turned. The Grimborn was standing on top of one of the cages. "And you didn´t get as far as I imagined."

"Game´s over, Viggo!" said Hiccup, while the Grimborn jumped off the cage.

"I´m so sorry you feel that way. Was I not a worthy adversary? No need to answer. Your surrender speaks volumes." he said.

"I am not surrendering." Hiccup growled.

"Then here is what I propose." said Viggo. "Turn over what you stole from me, what has belonged to my tribe for centuries, and I will think about letting you and your friends go free."

"You are talking about the Dragon Eye."

"Dragon Eye? Oh-a fitting name. If you don´t mind, I use it too."

"Have it your way, Viggo. But don´t say I didn´t warn you!-Toothless..-"

But before Hiccup and his Dragon could do any move, Viggo gave a slight nod to his men with the Flightmare. The Hunter who held the muzzle, pulled a small lever and the captured dragon sprayed the Hooligan and the Nightfury with his mist. Instantly they were unable to move and at the complete mercy of Viggo.

"You and your Nightfury played right into my hands. " said Viggo as he made his way towards the two stunned figures. "To be honest, I expected more, Hiccup Haddock the third."

He grabbed into Hiccups satchel and pulled out the Dragon Eye. When he held it up and showed it to his men and Ryker, they cheered in triumph.

"Go and take the Flightmare to the caverns. I will follow soon." Viggo ordered. "Brother, keep this for me."

He tossed the Artifact into his older brothers Hands.

"As you wish, Brother." Ryker nodded and he and the Hunters disappeared back into the forest.

Viggo watched the two still stiff forms.

"My dear Hiccup. I´ve enjoyed your our time together-and I hope we will met again-Oh, I am sure, we will." the Leader of the Hunters chuckled.

His eyes roamed over the scrawny form of the frozen Hooligan heir. And then, the Grimborn reached out his hand and rested it on Hiccups right tigh.

"You are really something, special, little one. And I know that this first encounter will not be our last." he said in a hushed voice and let his hand glide over Hiccups tigh.

"Pity that I can´t take you or your Nightfury as a trophy. This would bring me your entire Gang and your tribe against me.-Ah, but THIS would be a nice trophy too!" Viggo smirked as he spotted the two short braids in Hiccups hair. Viggo pulled out a dagger, grabbed the two braids with his fist and cut them with a swift motion.

"You don´t mind if I took these as well? As a little token." he smiled.

"Viggo!"

Rykers voice broke his musings. He quickly pulled his hand back as if it has touched a hot rock and turned around.

"Where are you? Its time!" he said. "The other brats will be soon here!"

"I´m coming." Viggo said and followed his brother.

Meanwhile, Heather, still shackled, was escorted through a tunnel, flanked by two Hunters. Dagur was with them and pointed with a stern face down another tunnel. Heather said nothing and walked silently in the pointed direction, her guards following.

"Hey, that's not the tunnel that Viggo-" began one of the hunters suddenly when he noticed that something was not right, but in the next moment Dagur knocked their heads together, sending them to the ground out cold.

"I don't longer care what Viggo has to say!" he said at the two unconscious Hunters. Then he turned to Heather with an emotionless expression. She has a bad feeling as she knew what her brother was about to do.

"Dagur, please! Don't do-" Heather pleaded, when he lifted his axe up high and squeezed her eyes shut. Then a metallic sound was heard and when Heather opened her eyes again, she saw that her shackles were lying on the ground. Dagurs face was still like stone as he put his fingers to his lips and let out a short whistle.

The next moment Winshear and Shattermaster came out of another tunnel and ran to their riders.

"Windshear, you are okay!" Heather said happily. Then she turned to her brother. "Dagur…"

"Don't waste your time! Take your dragon and go!" the Berserker told her sternly and threw her double axe into her hands.

"But-"

"GO! Now! And don't let yourself caught again by Viggo and his men! I will not be able to save you a second time!"

Heather nodded only and mounted Windshear. When she looked again for her brother, he and Shattermaster were gone. She whispered a silent thank in his direction.

"Lets go, Windshear! Hiccup and the others need us!"

In the meantime, the stunning effects of the Flightmare mist began to wear off and finally Hiccup and Toothless were able to move their bodies again.

"Ah! Dragondung! Thor, struck Viggo with your Mjölnir!" the Hooligan cursed as he tried to find out, where the Hunters had disappeared. Toothless began to sniff the tracks.

"You will not get away with this!" Hiccup growled.

Not far away inside a cave, Viggo, Ryker and some Hunters were standing in the centre of a cavern with the Flightmare. Viggo made his way towards the Dragon and on his sign a hunter pulled the lever that released the glowing mist from the muzzled Flightmare which struck directly the lens of the Dragon Eye.

Ryker suddenly turned when he heard a familiar roar.

"Viggo! He found us!" the bald Hunter warned.

"Just a moment….-okay! Now release the dragon!" Viggo shouted. The muzzle and collar was pulled of the Flightmare who flew off just as Hiccup and Toothless arrived.

"Viggo!" Hiccup yelled enraged.

"Too late, little Hooligan!" the Grimborn shouted, as the Flightmare charged for Hiccup and Toothless, forcing them to retreat down the tunnel.

"Accepting defeat is the most difficult part, but necessary, Hiccup." Viggo said, as they left.

Hiccup flew down the tunnel with the enraged Flightmare in tow, but they are able to get outside. The other riders were not far away and now they had to deal with the furious dragon.

"I can understand you, but you are unleashing your hate to the false people!" Hiccup sighed, as they tried to avoid the mist of the Flightmare. But the twins got a direct hit and fell hard to the ground. So were Snotlout and Hookfang.

But then Heather came to help and together they were able to chase the Flightmare back on its food trail, where it belongs. But with the dragon, Heather and Windshear vanished too without a good-bye.

Dagur watched the entire scene from a safe distance. When Shattermaster warbled questionly, the Berserker shook his head.

"No, Bud. Not this time. Heather was there to help, but after doing so, she left them again. And so will we. I will meet my little brother later at their base. He is now too upset and needs his time alone. Come, bud. Lets go. Viggo and Rykie will now have to continue their business without us."

"Come on, let´s sweep the tunnels!" Hiccup ordered.

"Hiccup, there is no way he is still down there! You know that." Astrid said.

"Besides, there are still too many Hunters down there." Fishlegs told him.

"You know, Viggo had this whole thing figured out from start to finish. He´s long gone by now. "said Astrid. Then she noticed something.

"Oh Hiccup! Your braids! They.. they are gone!"

"What?"

Hiccup touched his hair and searched for the two appendages. They were indeed missing.

"Viggo! He must have done it while I and Toothless were stunned! He took not only the dragon eye, he took a part of me away as well!"

"What?"

The Hooligan heir looked down at the ground in shame. He knew that he had lost for the first time in his dragon riding career. Anger bubbled in him and

he then let out an agonized and angry scream into the sky so loud that even the gods in Asgard themselves could hear him.

"That went not so good, Loki." said Thor, who was standing with the trickster god in Odins Throne room.

"Aye. But Skuld saw it and send it to me in my dream. And I was not allowed to help." Loki nodded. "But this is only the beginning."

"Don't worry, Hiccup. I will braid you two new ones. There is still enough hair left." said Astrid with a sad smile.

"Let´s fly home. There is nothing we can do now." Fishlegs said.

"Where is Heather?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid shook her head.

"But how did Heather got free?" Fishlegs asked.

"Dagur did it. He would never hurt her. And I hope he got away too." Hiccup sighed.

"You know her. She is a bit of a loner, but I am sure, we will met her again."

"And about the Dragon Eye….we´ll get it back, Hiccup. Besides, without the Snow Wraith key, its useless." said Astrid.

"And he knows that! So, why did he wanted it so badly?"

"You think he knows another way how to unlock it?"

"He knew I would take the key out for ever coming to this island and my mistake cost us the Dragon Eye."

"You may lost this time, but they are other ways. And besides, we are all still alive, with our Dragons, have managed to escape, Heather is free again -and we know our enemy better now. I still call that some sort of a victory." said Fishlegs.

"Thank you, my friend." said Hiccup "You are right. Its better than nothing. -Okay, guys. Back to Dragons Edge."

The whole next day Hiccup was sitting in his hut, brooding and trying to figure out, why Viggo took the Dragon Eye and what he was planning next. His friends left him alone with his thoughts, only Toothless did not left his side. When the evening came, he finally left his hut with Toothless.

"Where did Hiccup go?" asked Ruffnut, when the othter Riders saw their leader leave.

"Leave him. Its not easy for him to digest it all. He needs time." Astrid said.

Hiccup was sitting at one of the watchtowers, watching the sun set into the ocean. Toothless was lying beside him.

Suddenly a rider on a green Gronkle came floating in his sight.

"Evening, brother!"

"Oh, hello Dagur."

"Hey, whats up, little one? You look sad."

"Our plan failed. I failed. And now Viggo has the dragon eye."

"Oh." Dagurs smile fell.

"Damn! I was so an idiot!"

"No, you weren't. Viggo is a cunning opponent!-Hey, but you have still the key, have you?"

"Yeah. But I fear he will find a way to open the secrets that the dragon eye holds."

Dagur dismounted from Shattermaster and embraced Hiccup from behind.

"Uh…have you shaved?"

"Heh, a little bit. My beard looked awful. And I don't want to scratch you.

Hiccup managed a little smile.

"Don't worry, little one. We will get it back. And Viggo will pay for humiliating you! -Eh, where are your two little braids? There were so cute. Did you cut them?"

"No, Viggo had cut them! As a sort of Throphy for his cabin!" Hiccup growled.

"WHAT? I will rip his head out for this! No one steals something personal of my little brother!"

"Dagur!"

"Eh?"

"Please…just hold me." Hiccup sighed and leaned into his embrace.

The Berserker took a seat beside him and pulled him closer Hiccup rested his head on his shoulder. This gave him a little comfort at least.

"I have freed Heather and we are now going separate ways again." Dagur said.

"I knew it. Only you could have done that. She was with us, but then she vanished, after she helped us driving the Flightmare away."

"Well, she tried to talk into me, but I played the stone-hearted fool. I said to her, that I only trusted myself. But that's not true. I trust you, little one. And my loyal bud Shattermaster here."

The Gronkle laid on the opposite side near Dagur and warbled happily, his mace tail wagging.

"But she is still my blood, Hiccup. And I hope, we will find one day together without hating us." the Berserker said.

"Have you told her that you did not kill Oswald the agreeable?"

Dagur shook his head.

"She would not believe me. Not yet." he said sadly.

Meanwhile, Viggo was able to reactivate the Dragon Eye again, without the key. Then he explained his astonished older brother, that the Dragon Eye had an emergency release. A filament, that can only be burned away by a Flightmares glow. And now with the fire of a Terrible Terror, a big map was shining on the wall.

Viggo watched the glowing patterns on the wall of his cabin. Then his thoughts returned to the young Hooligan heir. He could not stop thinking about him. He was scrawny, but a good-looking boy.

Then he opened a small wooden chest and took something out. They were Hiccups two cut off braids. He bound the loose ends with a thread to prevent them from opening and knotted them together. He hold them in his palm, looking at them, then closed his fingers around them.

"I am awaiting our next encounter, little Hooligan." he smiled.

Later that night…

"Where will you go now?" asked Hiccup as he snuggled up under the furs at Dagurs side.

"I will meet with Savage half on the way to Berserker island. It´s time to return home again. I miss little Cloudstorm. Time to look after my little baby how he is doing. But we sure will met again." the Berserker answered and caressed Hiccups arm. In the beginning, the Hooligan did not liked being hold and touched by the older man, but now he found it comforting and reassuring.

"Don't stay too long away, Brother."

"I wont, little one, I wont." Dagur smiled and threaded his fingers though the hair of the smaller male. "Turn around, Hiccup." he said then.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

The smaller male turned so that Dagur faced his back.

Then Hiccup felt Dagur fumbling with his hair from behind.

"What are you doing, Dag?"

"Just hold still for a while." the Berserker said as the Hooligan wanted to turn his head.

Hiccup held still and let Dagur work. He didn't know that the Berserker was using some of his auburn strands to make him a new braid. Then Dagur cut a strand of his red hair and used it to wove it in the braid and when he finished braiding, he knotted all the loose ends together, using his end of the red strand like a thread.

When Hiccup touched the back of his head he could feel the new braid.

"You made me a new one?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. One from me, and the second one is for your little girlfriend to make. Tell her to weave a part of her blonde hair in, like I did, when she will braid a new one for you. Then we two are always with you."

Hiccup turned around, smiled and embraced Dagur.

"Thank you."

"Always at your service, my little freckle."

Later in the night, a mysterious brown monstrous nightmare with golden eyes landed on the roof of the small hut in the woods. Hiccup lay sprawled on the furs in deep sleep. Dagur was snoring lightly at his side.

"The time has come to prepare you for what the Norns had foretold for you, little one." the dragon smiled. Then the form of the dragon changed into a human form. A man with a black short beard and a helmet with two inward curled horns. The stranger walked into the hut and kneeled near the sleeping boy.

"You thought training and protecting dragons was all destiny has chosen for you? Well you are wrong. There is more…" the stranger whispered and held his hand over Hiccups body. A faint glow appeared, the Hooligan began to stir in his sleep.

A moment later the hand pulled away, the glow disappeared.

"The first step is done." the stranger smiled and walked out of the hut. Toothless and Shattermaster were sound asleep, both did not sense the intruder, so were the other dragons. "And you are now under the protection of Loki."

The human changed again into the dragon form and flew into the starry sky.

"Hiccup, where did you get this new braid?" Astrid asked the next day, when Hiccup returned.

"Dagur did it for me. And he said that you should make the second."

The shieldmaid took the small appendage in her hand and examinated it. The strands were neatly braided and a strand of fiery red hair was embedded in it.

"I didn't know that Dagur was so handy. It looks nice. I will do a similar one next to this. And this time, you will get a strand of hair from me too." the Shieldmaid smiled.

"That's what he said. Then I will have always you and my brother with me." Hiccup smiled.

"Where is Dagur now?"

"On his way home to Berserker island. But I am sure that we will meet again soon."

"You two really have become close like real brothers."

"That we have." said Hiccup and smiled. "I never thought when we met again after those years, that he did changed so much. But it was in a good way. I am happy that I now have him at my side too."

The end-for now.

To be continued as nsfw, adult fiction. The next part will have adult themes. If you want to read the second part, it will only be posted on Archive of your own.


End file.
